


You Get Up With Fleas

by evil_brainmate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse (very brief and not traumatic), Eggsy is a shameless tease, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, magical transformation, mostly ridiculous lighthearted nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is a fairy prince, trapped in the human world and cursed to transform each day into a corgi. Harry Hart is a gentleman spy, and mortal, who picks him up thinking he's a stray. The two of them must work together to find a way to break the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"You lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This fic originally started as a prompt from the lovely [harry-eggsy](http://harry-eggsy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and kind of exploded.

“I despair at today’s youth, truly,” Harry sighs when the bawdy shouts of a few nearby teenagers grate against his eardrums for what seems to be the hundredth time this hour.

“Focus, Galahad,” Merlin murmurs.

Harry rolls his eyes but continues his surveillance, shifting his observation from the cafe across the street to the hooligans up the block who seem intent on harassing random passers by.

“Have you seen how they wear their trousers, Merlin? Honestly, they walk around like they’ve just shit themselves.”

“That’s nice. Any sign of our target?”

“None so far, and he’s nothing if not punctual. I think he might be a no show today.”

“Alright. Give it another half hour and—”

Whatever Merlin says next is drowned out by the exuberant shouts of the very boys he’d been watching earlier as they dart past Harry. He peeks out from his hiding spot and sees what looks like the flicker of a tail round the corner down the next alley.

“Get ‘im!” One of the little ruffians shouts, and Harry is tailing them a heartbeat later.

“Harry, what are you—you’re supposed to be looking for Hamish,” Merlin shouts in his ears, but Harry mutes the feed and tightens his hold on his brolly when he hears a sharp, pitiful yelp from the alleyway.

Harry turns the corner and watches as one of the boys tosses a small creature, a puppy by the looks of it, to another who catches it with a rough squeeze and Harry sees red. He doesn’t even hesitate to slam his umbrella into skull of one of the brutes, and the little prick slumps to the ground like a ton of bricks. If nothing else, it catches the attention of the other little monsters.

“I’d appreciate it if you would let the dog go, please,” Harry says, his tone serene as ever.

“Or what old man?” growls the little punk still holding the dog in his rough grip.

The clever little creature in the boy’s grasp seizes the opportunity to sink its tiny fangs into one of the hands holding it. The bastard curses and drops the dog who lands with a sharp whine, and Harry bursts forward in a reckless whirlwind of motion. Within seconds the remaining two tossers are passed out on the ground and Harry makes his way to the corner of the alley where the puppy cowers.

“It’s alright little one,” Harry croons as he kneels and reaches towards the dog; a corgi, he notes absently, not even fully grown yet. The little thing backs further into the corner, growling and snapping its teeth at Harry but he waits patiently, his hand hovering between them unmoving.

It’s only when thunder cracks overhead a few minutes later, and the day’s intermittent drizzle becomes a downpour that the dog stops snarling, but it still watches him warily.

“Well, as pleasant as this has been, I think I’ll take my leave now,” Harry sighs and gets back to his feet, flicking open his umbrella turning back towards the street.

A second later he hears the soft patter of tiny paws on the pavement as the puppy comes to stand next to him, shaking off the rain.

“Expecting to share my umbrella, I see,” Harry drawls and the puppy barks in agreement. “Very well.”

“Picking up strays now, are we?” Merlin grumbles, and Harry is honestly surprised that the man waited so long to override the audio controls on his glasses.

“Well it is rather painfully adorable, Merlin,” Harry replies, and is amused as the puppy walking next to him stares up inquisitively, as if wondering who Harry is talking to.

“You’re lucky Hamish never showed. It’d be fun watching you explain to Arthur that you botched your mission over a dog.”

“I think we’re finished for the day then, don’t you?”

“For now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry only hums in reply, and takes off his glasses, stowing them in his breast pocket. He trails the few blocks back to where he parked his car before his unsuccessful stakeout, mindful of the dog at his heels and taking care not to step on the poor creature’s paws. Despite the puppy’s earlier animosity, it seems content to follow after Harry until they reach the car.

“I have to go home now,” Harry explains, and he feels like a proper idiot talking to a dog, but the little thing just sits and waits on the pavement next to the car staring up at him. After a moment, the dog barks and scratches at the car door.

“I suppose you expect to join me, do you?”

The dog barks again.

“Alright then, I suppose I can take care of you, but just for tonight,” Harry says. “Then you’re going straight to the rescue tomorrow morning.”

Harry opens a door for the dog and strips off his overcoat. He tries not to grimace at the thought of his cleaning fee as he settles his coat over the back seat and reaches for the puppy next to him. The little beast gives a derisive snort at Harry’s hand and instead launches itself into the car, clawing its way up onto the seat.

“Alright then,” Harry laughs and watches the pup burrow into the warm coat before closing the door and getting into the car himself, before beginning the trek back home.

It’s just after dusk when they finally near Harry’s neighborhood, and Harry hears a frantic rustling of fabric in the back seat.

“We’re almost there,” Harry says, although he honestly doesn’t expect the dog to understand.

“Great! Thanks for the help back there, guv,” a low voice drawls in his ear and Harry jumps, swerving into the next lane and earns a chorus of blaring horns for it. He quickly whips the car down a side street and screeches to a halt, hearing a distinctly human yelp and a grunt of pain in the back seat.

“Jesus fuck, mate! You tryin’ to kill me?” the voice says.

Harry turns to look into the back and sees a young man sprawled on the floorboard, naked save for Harry’s jacket wrapped around him; bright green eyes glaring up at him from under a rather dirty mop of light brown hair.

And no sign of the puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's take on the events of chapter one and a bit after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's a bit of a prick. Also, this shall be the only parallel chapter. All others will be sequential.

Being trapped in the human world, while not exactly pleasant, is hardly the worst thing to happen to him this week. It’s rather unexpected to be sure, but it pales in comparison to the loss of his magic. Normally, he finds the human world fascinating, but now he only feels numb and vulnerable in this foreign realm. Worse yet, is the nightly bout of transformation that leaves him more often than not scrambling to hide in a public bathroom or unlocked garage for the night. Humans seem very touchy about both nudity _and_ stealing clothes.

But the worst part of all of this nonsense, Eggsy decides, is being cursed each day with the shortest fucking legs on the face of the earth. Honestly, who the fuck decided he would make a nice _corgi_ of all things?

“Get ‘im!” Shouts one of the brutes chasing him, and Eggsy hauls ass as fast as his stubby little puppy legs will carry him around the nearest corner—and of course he chose a fucking dead end alley.

He turns on his heels, trying to run back the way he came, but yelps as he is snatched up by one of his pursuers. His vision swims as the small body he’s inhabiting gets thrown, and his entire body seizes in pain when his flight is abruptly halted by a rough pair of hands squeezing down on his ribs. Eggsy distantly hears a scuffle and the sound of another voice. Whatever or whoever it is, it raises the ire of the thug currently holding him.

“Or what old man?” asks the thug, and Eggsy feels the hands around him loosen a little. He seizes the opportunity to bite the bastard and gags as he tastes coppery blood running over his tongue. When he’s let go he tumbles to the ground in a painful heap. Despite the pain, Eggsy manages to drag himself up onto his tiny legs and scrambles further back in the alley away from the humans. Although, it is very satisfying to watch the newcomer give his assailants a quick and brutal beating.

It’s all over within less than a minute, and the human in a rather posh suit is knealing before him, offering a hand.

“No thanks,” Eggsy tries to say, but it comes out as a series of small growls. He curls further in on himself and shows his teeth to the man. While he’s learned the past few days that most humans are nice enough to share scraps of food with a small helpless creature, there are just as many willing to hurt him and he isn’t sure which category this one falls into yet. The man is patient though, not crowding into Eggsy’s space or grabbing for him. He seems to be waiting for Eggsy to make a move.

It’s only when thunder cracks overhead and the rain starts pouring down that Eggsy takes note of the rapidly darkening sky, panic seizing his small form. Dusk is fast approaching and he can’t be caught out in some cold, dark alley when the sun finally sets.

“Well, as pleasant as this has been, I think I’ll take my leave now,” the man sighs and gets back to his feet, flicking open his umbrella before turning back towards the street.

Eggsy watches the man who saved him—and has so far shown no signs of malice—depart and tears after him as fast as this body’s stubby little legs will carry him.

“Expecting to share my umbrella, I see,” the human says when Eggsy catches up. The man’s indulgent smile gives Eggsy some hope that this was the right decision.

“If that’s alright,” Eggsy says, only the words come out as a sharp bark.

“Very well.”

And so Eggsy finds himself scrambling to keep up with this human’s _ridiculously_ long legs, only half listening as the man appears to be talking to himself. One word, or rather a name, catches his attention though, and he looks up at the human who apparently is on speaking terms with Merlin.

Perhaps this human saving him isn’t so strange after all if he’s in league with a powerful wizard. In fact, Eggsy might be able to enlist his help with this whole curse nonsense.

“It’s decided then. I’m appointin’ you as my vassal,” Eggsy says in a series of huffs and growls, but the man seems unaware of what a great honor he has been bestowed.

Ugh. Humans.

When they reach the car, Eggsy in wholly unimpressed with the man’s assumption that Eggsy will just let him leave. It’s rather difficult to explain to the human without proper communication, but he is pleased when the man seems to catch on that Eggsy will be accompanying him for the time being.

Eggsy snorts at the offered hand when the man tries to help him into the car. One does not simply pick up a prince, no matter how short his legs might be at present. Instead, Eggsy throws himself bodily into the car, clawing his way up into the seat (pride _fully in tact_ thank you very much) and makes himself comfortable in the overcoat his vassal has so thoughtfully provided.

Eggsy doesn’t pay attention to much beyond the steadily setting sun during the car ride; a shame given he’s never used human transportation before. He doesn’t really have much of a plan either besides: transform, talk to human, find Merlin, break spell. Hopefully, it will be that simple because as fascinating as the human world is, Eggsy has shit to do and a kingdom to rule.

The sun finally dips beyond the horizon and Eggsy feels the increasingly familiar shift of pressure, akin to one’s ears popping, that signals his transformation. A blink later, he is back to his more or less normal body. He quickly slips the coat around his shoulders, careful to not damage it. Apparently, this must catch the human’s attention because he informs Eggsy that they’re almost to their destination.

“Great!” Eggsy says with a grin and leans forward to speak to his erstwhile savior. “Thanks for the help back there, guv.”

The man nearly jumps out of his skin and Eggsy feels his stomach roll uncomfortably as the car careens through traffic and Eggsy finds himself thrown arse over teakettle to the floor.

In retrospect, perhaps he should have waited until they stopped before saying anything.

“Jesus fuck, mate! You tryin’ to kill me?” Eggsy groans when the car finally comes to a stop.

Eggsy struggles to right himself and glares back at the man peering suspiciously at him from the front seat.

“Who are you?” The man hisses, slowly slipping one hand into his suit jacket, and Eggsy is pretty fucking sure the bloke is carrying some kinda weapon.

“Woah, woah!” Eggsy yelps and places both hands in the air. “Eggsy!”

“What?”

“Eggsy! My name—it’s—Well, actually Gary, but you can call me Eggsy,” he sputters, and the man hasn’t revealed said weapon yet so Eggsy hopes he’s placated him.

“How did you get in here?” The man asks, casting his gaze around the backseat briefly before fixating on Eggsy again. “Where’s the dog?”

“Huh?”

“The dog—the puppy. There was a puppy back there earlier.”

“It’s just me, bruv.”

“I noticed. What did you do with it?”

“No, I mean, that’s it. It’s just me. The dog,” Eggsy explains and winces as his rather unflattering position has the seat bumping into his bruised ribs. “Can I sit up now?”

Apparently it’s the wrong thing to say because in an instant the stranger has a gun trained on him.

“Slowly, hands where I can see them,” the human says.

“Alright, jeez. I’m not about to attack. Not after you saved my life,” Eggsy replies, but complies with the orders. He carefully places his hands on the seat and pulls himself up, slowly arranging the coat to better cover himself.

“You still haven’t told me how you got into my car, Eggsy.”

“What? I—You let me in here. I already said, I’m that dog.”

“That’s just preposterous.”

“It’s magic,” Eggsy grumbles, and he’s really starting to rethink that whole vassal thing. He doesn’t need more trigger happy minions.

The human doesn’t even respond to that and is just glaring balefully at Eggsy.

“Right, well thanks for the help. I think I’m just gonna leave now,” Eggsy says and reaches for what he thinks will open the door. It looks like a handle of sorts. There’s movement in the front seat as the man hits something and Eggsy hears a little click and a latch moves. He tugs the handle and presses his weight against the door, but nothing happens.

“How does this thing work?” Eggsy growls and pushes harder against the door. He fumbles with the little moving latch he saw, but a second later it makes a sound and twitches again. 

“Are you doing that?” Eggsy yells, looking over his shoulder at the human who seems to be amused by the whole situation.

“You’re still wearing my coat,” the man says, as calm as you please.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Eggsy hisses. “What? You’re gonna take your coat back and leave me wanderin’ up the street starkers?”

“No, I think you’re going to stay put until you tell me how the hell you managed to get into my car without my notice.”

“I already told you!”

“Yes, you’re a magic dog,” the man says waving fingers on one hand for effect, clearly unconvinced.

“I’m sure the coppers would love to hear about why you’ve trapped some naked guy in your car,” Eggsy hisses and tries his luck with the door again.

Every time he manages to make some progress with that stupid flippy latch thing, it snaps back into place. He’s getting better though. After a half dozen tries, Eggsy shouts in triumph as he manages to beat the human to the punch and gets the door open. He catches it with his foot before it falls closed again and scrambles out of the car. Eggsy doesn’t even look back as he sprints away, but he only makes it a few steps before he feels a sharp prick in his neck and his vision wavers. His knees go wobbly and he can feel a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him back toward the car. A moment later he crashes face first into the seat and turns to catch sight of the human—so not his vassal anymore—pushing the door closed before everything goes black.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first time Harry has kidnapped someone, nor is it even the most nerve wracking instance of it in his career. It is however, the first time he's brought them home.

This isn't the first time Harry has kidnapped someone, nor is it even the most nerve wracking instance of it in his career. It is however, the first time he's brought them home.

Had he been closer to a Kingsman facility, he would have taken the young man there, but Harry had already garnered unnecessary attention with that stunt on the road earlier. And the man, Eggsy he'd said, had made a valid point earlier that the authorities would have questions about a naked and now drugged young man in the back of his car. So for now, Eggsy is zip tied and passed out on a rather plush antique rug in Harry’s living room, and Harry waits in silence—gun within easy reach—for hours while the drugs work through the young man's system. Typically, the tranquilizers wouldn’t last this long, but the young man is still breathing steadily and given his overall rough appearance, Harry assumes he’s too exhausted to fight off the effects.

Harry watches with a rather detached fascination as Eggsy finally stirs; exhaustion, discomfort and confusion written into the lines of his body and face, but Harry is feeling a little less than sympathetic. This is a man that was able to get the better of Harry's years of training and not only manage to escape his notice when he got in the car, but added insult to injury by catching him off guard in such a compromising manner.

“Whazzat?” Eggsy grumbles and flexes his arms, eyes widening in alarm as he feels his limbs bent and trapped awkwardly behind him. “Oh shit!”

“Quite,” Harry replies, his tone completely calm and Eggsy tilts his head towards him. “I’d advise against screaming. The walls are soundproofed, and I don’t have the patience to deal with your caterwauling.”

“Shit,” Eggsy curses again when his eyes alight on the gun still in Harry’s holster. “Shoulda just taken my chances in the fuckin’ alley. Fuck.”

Harry ignores the other man’s outburst and instead abandons the couch in favor of retrieving a chair. He sets said chair down a few feet from Eggsy, forcing the younger man to either strain his neck awkwardly to meet Harry’s gaze, or exert pressure on his bound wrists and feet in order to sit up. Harry takes a seat and observes Eggsy wordlessly, knowing that silence can do half the work in an interrogation and Harry is nothing if not an efficient, after all.

“Gotta say mate, I’m not really into this kinky shit on the first date,” Eggsy drawls and tugs at his bonds, but Harry is completely unaffected and stares back in silence. He is however surprised at Eggsy’s flexibility as the young man curls further in on himself and uses some impressive strength to rock back so that he is kneeling, bringing him a few inches closer to Harry’s level.

Some of Harry’s appreciation must be showing, because Eggsy sends him a knowing smirk and lasts a few minutes into the silence before trying to draw Harry into conversation again.

“So, plannin’ on tellin’ me why you drugged and tied me up?” Eggsy asks.

“Eggsy, isn’t it?” Harry asks and the young man nods in reply. “I’m merely interested in how you managed to get into my car. Once you answer, I might decide to let you go.”

“We went over this, didn’t we?” Eggsy groans. “Look, I told you, you let me into your car. If you’re expectin’ a different answer I ain’t got one.”

Harry keeps his face carefully neutral, but he has to admit the young man has some serious nerve to stick to such a ridiculous story.

“Alright. I’ll give you the next thirty minutes to convince me of your tale,” Harry says, checking his watch. “After that, I’ll be taking you to my superiors and trust me when I say they’ll make this whole ordeal seem like a vacation, Eggsy.”

“Perfect,” Eggsy replies with a slightly manic expression and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “Didn’t happen to find that dog you were lookin’ for, did ya?”

“Now what makes you think that?” Harry asks.

“Well, with the way you were bangin’ on about it, you woulda looked for it after you got home. I’d assume it would be here if you found it,” Eggsy says, turning to look about the corners of the living room where a dog might hide. “But I ain’t seein’ no little critters runnin’ ‘round here. Well, that and I already told you it was me.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. I didn’t find the dog. That doesn’t mean you didn’t dispose of it along the way.”

“Look you didn’t see me get in the car, right? And I’m sure had I thrown a dog out the window you would have heard, yeah? So either I’m really, really good at hidin’ myself _and_ other livin’ things, or you might just want to take my explanation at face value.”

The young man nervously casts about his gaze for a few moments at Harry’s answering silence. Eventually, it weighs on him and he asks, “You know Merlin, yeah? Bald, surly, speaks Gaelic?”

“Why would you think I know a Merlin?” Harry asks, genuinely surprised because Merlin is hardly a visible member of Kingsman. Eggsy would have to have some form of inside information or close observation to bring up that codename.

“Because you were talking to him earlier! You said I was 'painfully adorable'. Thanks for the compliment, by the way,” Eggsy says with a feral grin. “Not exactly what I’m used to hearin’ but it’ll do.”  
  
“There's no way you would have heard that without some sort of listening device,” Harry growls, suddenly less amused with Eggsy’s flirtatious antics. There’s no way he wouldn’t have noticed someone that close. “Are you one of Hamish's men?”  
  
Eggsy huffs and sits up a little straighter, heedless of the way it spreads his knees a little more to minimize the strain from where his wrists are bound to his ankles behind him. It’s something of a perplexing picture that despite the young man’s very compromising position, there’s something regal about his bearing as he looks down on Harry despite the agent’s height advantage.

“Let's get one thing straight, I don't answer to nobody,” Eggsy snarls. “I give orders, and the only reason I'm answerin’ any of your questions right now is because I like bein’ alive, yeah? And for the record, I didn't need no listenin’ device ‘cos I was right under ya. I mean at your feet. Ugh whatever.”

Harry bites his cheek to keep his amusement to himself as Eggsy’s confidence barely wavers despite his verbal stumbling.  
  
“Alright,” Harry agrees. “Assuming I'm going along with this nonsense, why aren't you a dog now?”  
  
“Well that's easy. I got cursed,” Eggsy replies with a minute shrug. “Every day like clockwork, I turn into a dog—a corgi If you want me to specify, you paranoid wanker—and every night, bam! Back to my mostly normal body.”  
  
“You really believe what you're saying don't you?”  
  
“If I was lyin’, I'd make up somethin’ more convincin’, trust me. And assumin’ you do know Merlin, he could vouch for me.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Pretty sure he'll recognize me even if it's been a hundred or so years. Even if not, well he's a wizard, innit? He’ll know his way around spells.”  
  
“Alright,” Harry sighs and rubs at his temples. He’s had about all of the nonsense he can handle at this point, and any lingering interest in the young man’s connection to Merlin is waning. “Now I know you're completely off your rocker. Thank you for the story, but I’ve heard enough.”  
  
Harry stands and makes his way to collect his keys and another jacket so that he can hand this Eggsy character over to Kingsman and wash his hands of the whole mess.

“Well, there is one more way I could convince you,” Eggsy drawls, that voice stopping Harry in his tracks and setting all sorts of warning bells ringing in the back of his mind.  
  
“And how’s that?” Harry asks, turning to look back at his captive.  
  
“You can always wait and see for yourself. We got like what, twenty minutes left until sunrise? It's really a no-brainer. You get to look your fill, under the guise of keepin’ an eye on me, of course. If I'm lyin’, you're haulin’ me off to your goons anyways.” Eggsy explains, looking coyly up at Harry through his lashes.

Harry doesn’t buy it for a moment.

“Or, I could just drug you again if you don’t put a stop to that nonsense,” Harry snips.

“Alright, fine. I was just trying to make things more pleasant for everyone involved,” Eggsy sighs and shifts so he can flop dramatically back onto his side on the carpet. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Harry continues to gather his things while keeping one eye on Eggsy, but the young man has his eyes closed, resolutely ignoring Harry. Within minutes, he’s prepared to leave but he _did_ promise Eggsy he had until sunrise, not that he actually believes a fucking word of that outrageous story.

Harry heaves a sigh and settles into the chair once again, eyes trained resolutely on Eggsy’s back and not wavering to look at the young man’s shapely legs. Certainly not.

“Heh, knew you couldn’t resist,” Eggsy says with a half-hearted chuckle but he doesn’t bother to turn or look at Harry, or make any other acknowledgement of his presence.

So Harry waits, and watches, and occasionally glances down to his watch. As the first rays of sunlight peek through the curtains, Harry isn’t sure what he expects. Sparkles, a puff of smoke, some sort of fanfare, or even just smug satisfaction that Eggsy’s tale is all nonsense.

What he doesn’t expect is that within a blink, between one breath and the next, Eggsy is there and then suddenly he just _isn’t_. Just a pile of coat and zip ties settling into the space where the young man used to be.

A few seconds later a small corgi comes crawling out from under the coat lying on the floor.

“Well, shit,” is all Harry can think to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will really start rolling after this chapter. Thank you for your patience and all of your lovely comments! Find me on tumblr @ [oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This chapter took a minute because I was trying to fit 3 chapters into one, but I think I've got things sorted out now.

“Well, Shit,” the man says.

“Pretty much,” Eggsy agrees, his words coming out in an amused growl.

“Alright. Well I believe you, obviously. Either that or I’m hallucinating again,” the human adds, raking a hand through his hair and Eggsy is more than a little curious at the ‘again’ part.

Still, Eggsy smacks his paws against the man’s legs in an effort to reassure the human that he is, in fact, very real.

“I suppose there’s nothing for it until sundown?”

Given Eggsy’s limited vocalizations, he instead shakes his head resulting in ruffled fur that brings a tired smile to the human’s face.

“Right,” the man sighs. “Well, breakfast then. I can do breakfast.”

Eggsy watches the man wander off to the kitchen—muttering to himself the whole time—and debates the wisdom of following him. This human seems to vacillate wildly between charming, benevolent gentleman and fucking kidnapping sociopath depending on the situation. Although, Eggsy would bet a fair sum of money that this man is more of a dog person than a people person in general. In the end, curiosity gets the better of Eggsy and he trails after the man.

“I think I’m going to need some tea,” the human says and sets about putting the kettle on. “I don’t suppose I can offer you any, stimulants and all, but I think you could handle a bit of bacon, right?”

It takes Eggsy a moment to realize the man is actually offering him food and not just talking to himself. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when he hasn’t eaten in over a day, Eggsy wags his entire body enthusiastically; all grudges against this human temporarily forgotten.

“I take that as a yes then.”

Eggsy takes a seat on the floor and marvels a little at the site of the man flicking a switch and summoning fire without the tell tale sense of magic.

“My apologies for earlier,” the human adds while placing a few strips of bacon in a pan. “But you have to admit your story is rather far-fetched and well… I suppose I have an overdeveloped sense of paranoia.”

“Yeah, that’s an understatement,” Eggsy snorts.

“I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Hart. I’d offer to shake hands, but that seems a bit patronizing at the moment,” Harry says, and Eggsy is grateful to finally have a name to go with the face.

The two of them share a companionable silence after that, Eggsy content to watch Harry as he putters around the kitchen, occasionally sipping tea as he works. Eventually, Harry deems breakfast finished and sets down a plate of bacon and a small piece of toast, which honestly isn’t all that bad, even if it is a little humiliating to be eating off the floor.

After breakfast, the rest of the morning passes as a blur for Eggsy. Initially, he catches a short nap on Harry’s couch while the man in question readies himself for the day. When next Eggsy sees him, Harry is freshly showered, shaved and in a new suit, though Eggsy can see faint shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. He informs Eggsy that they will be visiting Merlin and Eggsy finds himself packed into the back seat of Harry’s car once again, and tries to catch up on his own missed sleep until they reach a fancy tailor shop across town.

When they reach their destination, it’s a part of London that Eggsy’s never seen, littered with expensive looking shops and people dressed much the same as Harry. Harry leads the way down the walk and up a staircase to one of the shops in question, a little tailor’s branded with golden signage that read ‘Kingsman’. Eggsy huffs a little at the irony of the name.

“Stay close, Eggsy,” Harry calls as they make their way into the shop, and Eggsy struggles to take in the sights and distractions around the room without lagging too far behind.

Harry greets a man standing at the counter and Eggsy trails after him, acting for all intents like a well trained dog and allowing the handful of strangers in the shop to gawk and coo at him. It’s all rather tedious, but after a few minutes Harry strolls into a fitting room and gestures for Eggsy to enter as well. Eggsy isn’t sure what he expects, but when Harry leans forward to press his hand against one of the mirrors Eggsy lets out a surprised yelp as the floor starts moving under his feet and the room begins to descend.

“Interesting isn’t it?” Harry asks, and Eggsy snorts in response.

If some human isn’t terrified that the floor beneath them is sinking, then Eggsy can handle it too.

The room eventually stops dropping and opens to a cold, empty brick and mortar room with a silver tube of some sort, and Eggsy hesitantly follows Harry as the man makes his way into the tube and takes a seat.

“You’ll want to sit down and hold on,” Harry says.

Eggsy scrambles his way up into the seat next to Harry and seconds later finds himself thrown face first into the back of the chair when they suddenly start moving again. Eggsy huffs out a long suffering sigh and turns around in the seat once he adjusts to the motion of the car.

“Now you’ll want to stick close to either myself or Merlin, Eggsy. Obviously, everything you’ve seen so far isn’t exactly normal, and where we’re going is even less so. Also, my associates are about as paranoid as I am, and you know how fun that is.”

Not for the first time, Eggsy curses his… well curse. He is filled to the brim with questions about everything: this train, the shop, moving rooms, why Harry and his acquaintances are so secretive and paranoid. He knows humans are marvelously innovative with their tiny screens they carry everywhere, and cars, and the multitude of different languages and cultures crammed into single cities. Still, Eggsy has never met a human quite like Harry in any of his unsanctioned trips to the human world, and has never personally experienced such interesting human wonders.

The train comes to a screeching halt and Eggsy finds himself thrown from his seat and sprawled on the floor of the car.

“Come along, Eggsy,” Harry calls as he exits the train, not bothering to so much as break his stride as Eggsy scrapes himself off the floor.

It’s official. Eggsy fucking hates human transportation.

He bolts after Harry, already lagging a several feet behind thanks to his short legs.

“Galahad,” a voice rings through the hall, and Harry stops in his tracks causing Eggsy to skitter a bit on the the tiles and crash into the human’s legs.

“My codename,” Harry mumbles to Eggsy and turns to the person approaching them. “Merlin, just who I was looking for. Can we step into your office for a moment?”

Eggsy follows Harry’s gaze and sure enough, it’s Merlin. The wizard looks more or less the same as the last time Eggsy saw him, still bald and contentious-looking as ever. Though the man has a few more worry lines in his face, but it could also be a glamour that Merlin is using to pass himself off as a normal human.

“Shouldn't you be preparing for—Jesus, Harry you look like shit,” Merlin says when he’s finally close enough to take a good look at Harry.

“Charming as ever Merlin, thank you,” Harry replies and Eggsy snorts a little, earning him a glare from both Harry and Merlin.

Eggsy decides to shut his mouth and follow after the two men as Harry leads their way down the labyrinthine halls of the building. Harry wasn’t kidding when he said to stick close, and Eggsy finds himself being nearly left behind anytime something catches his attention for more than a few moments. They also pass a few people with various cases and clip boards, some of whom eye Eggsy suspiciously while others give him a smile and continue on their way.

“Harry, what's that dog doing with you?” Merlin asks when he finally opens the door they’re looking for.

Eggsy trails into what looks like an office, but with an abundance of technology that Eggsy doesn’t recognize.

“This is Eggsy,” Harry explains, gesturing to the corgi who wags his stubby little tail in an attempt to seem friendly. “You saw me pick him up yesterday Merlin”

“Eggsy? Jesus you're still terrible with names,” Merlin sighs.

“Mr. Pickle was a perfectly acceptable name!”

Merlin waves a hand dismissively at Harry’s outburst and sets a folder on the nearby desk. “I was under the impression you weren't keeping it,” he says.

“I'm not.”

“So why is it here?” Merlin drawls, as if speaking to a particularly obtuse child.

“Well that's the thing. He mentioned he needed to see you,” Harry says, and even Eggsy has to stare at the human in wonder, because really? That’s the best Harry can come up with?

“The dog said that? Harry, why don’t you take a seat and explain this to me.”

“Well he wasn't a dog at the time,” Harry grumbles, but takes the offered seat. “Look Merlin I know it sounds crazy, and I was just as skeptical as you.”

“Have you slept, Harry?” Merlin asks, worry furrowing his brow and he takes a closer look at Harry.

“Not yet, no, but that's hardly the first time,” Harry huffs obviously growing impatient.

“Harry, I think we've been working you a bit too hard. I'm going to escort you to medical.”

“Merlin I'm not crazy, and only a little sleep deprived.”

“Then I'm sure a quick exam won't hurt you and you'll be on your way in no time.”

“This is ridiculous. Look, do you know anyone named Eggsy? Early 20s, green eyes, light brown hair, about this tall?” Harry grouses and gestures with roughly about shoulder height.

“Hey! I'm taller than that!” Eggsy barks, but the words fall on deaf ears, and he catches a nasty look from Merlin for his troubles.

“I'm certain I'd remember someone with such a ridiculous name,” Merlin says.

“And you’re still a dick, Merlin,” Eggsy rumbles.

“It's a nickname,” Harry explains. “He also might go by Gary? Garret? Something like that.”

“No, Harry, I don’t know this mystery person. Now, stop stalling,” Merlin growls and gestures for Harry to come with him.

“Fine, but watch Eggsy for me, if you please,” Harry replies, but he follows Merlin out the door regardless.

It takes a few minutes of more twists and turns, and honestly Eggsy can’t comprehend how these humans don’t constantly get lost down these identical hallways. Eventually they reach a part of the building significantly different than the rest. All the surfaces are sterile and metallic and Eggsy catches a sickening, stinging scent when and finds himself growling as it burns his nose. He edges closer to Harry, finding the human’s presence and scent only marginally reassuring. He’s so distracted by the discomfort that he almost doesn’t notice a young woman approach them until Merlin starts talking to her.

“Galahad wasn't making much sense. I'm sure it's just exhaustion, but run a full tox screen on him please, and a routine psych evaluation,” he murmurs as though Harry isn’t standing a few feet away.

“What's with the dog?” The woman asks, glancing at Eggsy and writing something on a clipboard while someone else leads Harry into another room.

“You know I have no idea. Apparently, I’m on babysitting duty today,” Merlin replies.

“Lucky your cuteness makes up for all that rolling around in the dirt,” the woman says as she leans down to scratch behind Eggsy’s little corgi ears and he restrains the urge to snap at her for her impudence.

A moment later, Eggsy finds himself scooped up from the floor and lets out a tiny yip as Merlin hefts him into his arms.

“I think a bath is in order,” Merlin grumbles and wrinkles his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments and support. I don’t always reply to them because it feels like me disingenuously bloating my comment stats on a WIP, but I do read and appreciate each and every one, and re-read them when I need a little inspiration.

Harry has suffered a great many things in his life: kidnapping, torture, babysitting, but all of that pales in comparison to Kingsman medical. He's being poked, prodded and swabbed within an inch of his life, all while some twat half his age prattles on asking if he has been in contact with any foreign substances, when was the last time he slept, ate, blah blah blah. And that’s just the physical exam.

While the lab rats run off with his samples, Harry spends his time answering banal questions from their resident psychiatrist, Dr. Hope. Whether it’s a first or last name, no one has ever said, but either way it’s rather awkward. What kind of name is that? Regardless, there’s something about her that’s always set Harry on edge.

“So, Galahad,” Dr. Hope says, roughly an hour into their session, as she flips through her files and writes a series of notes. “You seem of as sound mind as can be expected at present. Any idea why Merlin was so insistent you see us this morning?”

Merlin had been so considerate as to not specify the exact nature of Harry's nonsensical ramblings, so Harry’s not going to bother informing the woman who has been documenting his every thought.

“Probably that I haven't slept in two days and misguidedly acquired a puppy? I think he's just overreacting because I insisted on bringing it in to meet him,” Harry replies with ease.

“Really?” She asks, incredulity lacing her tone but not outright dismissing Harry’s answer.

“Maybe he's just more of a cat person.”

“Alright. Well, as excited as I’m sure you are to inform Merlin of your pet parenting, bringing an unvaccinated and unlicensed animal into a Kingsman facility is strictly prohibited. You should know this.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

Dr. Hope hums in reply and looks through Harry’s file again before addressing him.

“It says here that it's been roughly five months since you last had any downtime for over forty-eight hours.”

“It’s been a busy year,” Harry replies, not trusting the doctor’s suddenly compassionate expression for a moment.

“You know there's nothing wrong with needing a break, Galahad,” she says and folds her hands over her desk. “Especially for an agent who has had your lengthy career.”

Harry lets out a strangled sound at the implication.

“Are you saying I’m old?”

“Not at all. I’m saying that you’re a professional who should know his limits. There’s no shame in taking some time off.”

“I don't think that's necessary,” Harry huffs.

“And I am insisting,” Dr. Hope replies and sets to writing up a series of notes that will undoubtedly end up in Arthur’s inbox within the hour. “I’m going to have you placed on medical leave for at least a week. At the end of the week, assuming your tests all come back clean and our lead physician determines you’re in good health, we’ll have another session and send you back to work.”

“One week and I can come back?”

“I’d prefer you take two weeks honestly, but I don’t expect miracles. I can at least keep you from running yourself into the ground though.”

“Is that all?” Harry grits out.

“For now. Have a pleasant day, Galahad.”

Never one to withhold dramatics, Harry makes a show of his relenting to the doctor’s requests. He signs off on his disclosure forms, which he surmises are entirely to annoy agents into keeping out of medical since the doctors always disclose an agent’s performance affecting health concerns to Arthur. Harry tries to repress the smile he can feel tugging at his lips when he finally leaves the medical facilities.

He makes his way back to the tech department where hopefully Eggsy hasn't destroyed Merlin’s lab or ended up lost. When Harry reaches Merlin’s office though, he finds no trace of the man or Eggsy inside and feels a brief spike of panic. Harry pauses for a moment when a high pitched yelp pierces the air, followed by faint rumbles of Merlin’s thick Scottish brogue.

Harry takes off in pursuit of the noise which leads him to a usually unused lab.

"Jesus Christ, Merlin what’s going on here?" Harry calls over the noise which, at this range, he can only describe as howls of the damned. He hears a scrabbling of claws on metal and Eggsy’s irritated growls and barks.

"Harry come restrain the little hell beast!" Merlin calls over his shoulder and waves a blood spattered hand in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing? Dissecting him?!" Harry cries and viciously shoves Merlin out of the way.

Eggsy is sitting unharmed in a sink half covered in soap suds, blood smeared across his snout. His short, stubby legs make a mad dash across the metal surface of the deep lab sink, only for him to fall back in when he tries to climb out.

"Oh. You were giving him a bath."

"Of course I was! He bloody reeks, Harry."

"Sorry about that, Merlin."

"Sorry? Little bastard nearly took off my hand, then you imply I'm a puppy killer and you're sorry?"

"If it's any consolation, we have a medical team on hand for stitches."

"Menace to society, the both of you," Merlin hisses and wipes the blood away from the actually rather small wound. "Water made it look worse than it was, but I still hate your fucking dog.”

Eggsy lets out an indignant woof at that and shakes soap from his fur.

"Well I suppose he's not happy you had your hands all over him either," Harry says as he turns on the tap and checks the temperature. "Under the tap if you wouldn't mind, Eggsy. I'll be back with a towel."

Eggsy growls his reply, but does as asked so that the soap rinses out.

"Of course the little shit listens to you," Merlin grumbles.

"Manners, Merlin. They work wonders," Harry replies as he digs through various cupboards. Honestly, you’d assume where there’s a sink, there are towels.

"I think you taught him to make my life hell," Merlin says and shoots Eggsy an accusing glare, and he would swear the dog just stuck its tongue out at him.

"Now would I really do that?" Harry asks. A moment later he finds the towels clear across the room from the sinks. Really what were these people thinking?

"Yes. You taught Mr. Pickle to eat my shoelaces, but only the left ones."

"You're right." Harry replies and comes back with a towel and turns the tap off. "My apologies Eggsy, but there's not really a dignified way to go about this."

Eggsy heaves a sigh that comes out as more of a whine in response.

Harry wraps the towel around Eggsy and picks him out of the sink to rub him down on the counter. Eggsy growls ineffectually as the humans can't understand him anyway. If it's any consolation Harry attempts to be gentle and takes care not to rub his fur too hard the wrong way.

“You can take a proper shower later, I promise,” Harry assures Eggsy when he’s finally dry enough for Harry’s liking. With that taken care of, he sets Eggsy on the floor and tosses the towel in the sink.

Merlin shakes his head in disbelief as Eggsy immediately follows Harry out of the lab without the man saying so much as a word.

“Going somewhere?” Merlin asks.  
  
“Well, given that you’re a grass, I now have a week of medical leave. Bors will have to take over my surveillance,” Harry snips.

“It's for your own good Harry. You're lucky I didn't say you thought your dog was talking, or they'd have locked you up for a month.”

“Which means either a small part of you believes me, or you’re going soft in your old age,” Harry replies with a malevolent grin. “I don't know which is more terrifying.”

“Shut it!” Merlin growls, but there’s no bite to his words. “Now get out of here and for god’s sake get some sleep!”

“Right, we're leaving now,” Harry says and ventures towards the train, Eggsy following at his heels.

The trip back to the shop is rather uneventful this time. Eggsy manages to not bounce around the train car too much, and it’s well into the afternoon by the time the two of them emerge from the tailor’s. Harry directs Eggsy into his car’s passenger seat before settling in next to him.

“Well that went about as well as expected,” Harry sighs and leans back against the seat.

Eggsy tilts his head in response, and Harry takes it as a sign the other isn’t following.

“I’m off that god awful assignment and have a week of free time. Now we just have to convince Merlin that you're you and we can get to the bottom of this whole mystery transformation thing. Much more exciting, don't you agree?”

The dubious side eye Harry gets in response is almost enough to bruise his ego. Almost.

“What? Don't tell me you thought I didn't have things under control,” Harry says and flashes Eggsy his most charming smile.

Eggsy gives an amusing snort and shakes his entire body in disagreement.

“You're a terrible liar, you know,” Harry replies as he finally starts the car and edges his way out into traffic. “I hope you aren't considering a career in politics.”

The two of them spend the ride in silence while Eggsy spends the majority of it looking out the window. When Harry finally pulls up outside a house that is not his own, Eggsy decides to stick close.

“Alright,” Harry breathes as he picks the locks, familiarity guiding him through the motions in record time.

The door swings open after a moment and Harry invites himself in, Eggsy tagging along not far behind.

“I need to find a way to ensure Merlin sees your transformation and if there's one thing the man loathes, it’s uninvited guests,” Harry explains and leads Eggsy further into the house.

Not much has changed since the last time Harry was here, and he makes a beeline for the silent security alarm. A few key presses later he hears the confirmation beep, and Harry breathes a sigh of relief that Merlin is a creature of habit and hasn’t changed his codes. He wanders the house, occasionally dragging his fingers across new items, knowing the whole while that eventually Merlin is going to see the camera feeds and have an absolute fit. It doesn’t take long for Harry to reach the liquor cabinet; unlocked as Merlin seldom has reason to keep anyone out, not that it would stop Harry. Harry pilfers through to contents, pulling out random bottles, and tutting his disapproval occasionally, until he finds something worth noting.

“The bastard has been holding out on me,” Harry says and lifts an unopened bottle for Eggsy to see. “This, my friend, probably set Merlin back almost £2000.”

Harry sets this prize down carefully and pulls out his phone to take a picture of the bottle.

He sends the picture to Merlin with a short caption: “Look what I found!”

The answer is almost instantaneous.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Harry reads aloud. “Well I suppose he’s right. Not when we need a favor. We could still scare him a bit though.”

Eggsy watches Harry with a puzzled expression as Harry grabs one of the less expensive bottles and pours a finger’s worth in a tumbler. He sets both bottles back in the cabinet and takes a seat on the nearby sofa.

“Come here, Eggsy,” Harry says, patting the cushion next to him.

Eggsy scrambles up onto the sofa next to him, still rather confused but willing to see what Harry is up to. Harry wraps an arm around Eggsy, careful not to spill his drink and raises his phone with the other.

“I'm going to introduce you to the fine art that is the selfie. Look at the phone please,” Harry says.

Merlin receives a photo a minute later of Harry and that filthy dog on his couch with a cheery, “See you soon!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin finally finds out who Eggsy is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me!

Some time later, Eggsy isn’t sure how long, his canine ears hear the scrape of a key in the front lock. He waits watchfully as the door opens, and he catches sight of the shadow of a rather irritated Merlin. The man wastes no time making his way to the liquor cabinet not far from the living room where Eggsy and Harry lay; the latter dozing on the sofa as he has been for a while now.

“I’m gonna kill ‘im,” Merlin grumbles, and Eggsy jumps off the sofa with a snarl.

Eggsy stands his ground between Harry and the doorway, hackles raised and probably not even the least bit intimidating. Given what little time he spent with Merlin today, Eggsy still knows nothing about how the human might have changed, and he’s not going to take threats to Harry’s well-being lightly. Not when Harry has been somewhat helpful and apologetic after their rough start. When Merlin approaches, Eggsy lets out a low growl and remains undaunted by the human’s size. Eggsy may be small in this form, but he has sharp teeth perfect for attacking vulnerable ankles.

“Oh shut it,” Merlin sighs and steps to the side, but Eggsy leaps forward and sinks his teeth around a mouthful of fabric.

“Seriously?” Merlin groans, and Eggsy tugs at the trouser leg causing a tear.

A snort of laughter cuts through the room and Eggsy glances back to see Harry snickering at the two of them.

“Could you call off your vicious attack dog, Harry?” Merlin asks as he attempts to shake his ankle free of Eggsy’s hold, causing Eggsy’s claws to scrabble for purchase against Merlin’s shoes.

“I think I’d rather watch you lose this fight,” Harry admits, but only earns an unimpressed glare from Merlin in reply.

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” Harry sighs. “Merlin won’t actually kill us.”

Eggsy flits his gaze from Harry to the leg on front of him, which he still has his teeth around, before finally spitting the fabric out of his mouth. He takes a few steps back for good measure, unsure what to do after such a faux pas.

“Ugh. Disgusting,” Merlin grumbles and pulls the sodden fabric away from his skin.

“It’s just a bit of drool.”

“Why are you here, Harry?”

“Something along the lines of convincing you that I’m not crazy or overworked. I was trying to tell you something admittedly rather improbably fantastic this morning.”

“You said you had a talking dog,” Merlin deadpans.

“The dog doesn’t talk,” Harry replies, glancing down at Eggsy. Eggsy gives him a reassuring wag of his stubby little tail in return. “It’s all rather complicated and you’ll just have to indulge me for a while.”

Merlin sighs in defeat. “You’re not going to leave, even if I say no, are you?”

“Would it make you feel better if I paid for dinner?” Harry asks.

Fortunately, they don’t have long to wait. After Merlin changes into another set of trousers, Harry orders from a local Indian place, and the three of them settle in the living room. Harry explains the events of the last twenty-four hours, from rescuing Eggsy—and the ensuing transformation—to present. It’s rather galling for Eggsy to sit by and hear himself spoken of without comment, but Harry at least doesn’t miss anything vital that he is aware of. Eggsy tunes out the conversation when it turns to human science in favor of food when it arrives. By the time Merlin is halfway through his curry, arguing with Harry the physics behind such a transformation, the sun is already sinking low on the horizon.

There’s a shift of pressure and two seconds later, Eggsy’s suddenly long human limbs knock over a mostly empty container of saffron rice he’d devoured.

“What the hell?” Merlin sputters as he takes in the sight before him.

“Hey,” Eggsy replies with a wave.

“Harry, is there a naked man on my floor?” Merlin asks, turning to Harry who is rather carefully studying his own meal.

“Not to say ‘I told you so’, but yes. This is what I’ve been living with,” Harry replies with a vague gesture in Eggsy’s direction.

“Long time no see, Merlin,” Eggsy says as he gets to his feet and brushes off some rice stuck to his thigh. “How goes that never endin’ quest thing for the boyfriend?”

“Of course it would be you,” Merlin grumbles with a familiar irritated tone.

“That bad, huh?”

“It’s not any of your business,” Merlin huffs. “And would it kill you to cover up?”

“Harry, you wouldn’t happen to have brought any pants or somethin’, would you?” Eggsy asks.

“Er... No,” Harry replies and pointedly looks away from Eggsy’s naked form standing in front of him.

Eggsy turns to Merlin and shrugs in response. “Dogs don’ exactly have clothes, so I’m outta luck.”

“Worthless, the both of you,” Merlin sighs, but gets up from the sofa and makes his way towards the stairs. He turns and points at Eggsy with a glare and adds, “Stay here. I expect an explanation, and for god’s sake don’t you dare sit on my sofa naked.”

“Right,” Eggsy replies, and places his hands at his hips. “I’ll just stand here and not touch anythin’.”

Merlin seems satisfied with that response and disappears from sight.

“I suppose I’m going to have to carry a change of clothes with me,” Harry muses, drawing Eggsy’s attention as he cleans up the spilled rice and sets the container aside. “Though I don’t think I’ll look very fashionable carrying around a gym bag.”

“And here I thought you just wanted a free show,” Eggsy teases, even though the human still won’t look at him for more than a moment.

“That would be entirely inappropriate,” Harry replies, carefully keeping his gaze above shoulder level.

Eggsy finds Harry’s fluster rather amusing, and can’t resist prodding a little further. “Gotta say, I can’t recall bein’ naked around someone twice in as many days without somethin’ goin’ on.”

“I’m not—that is to say—”

“Don’t listen to a word he says, Harry. He’s baiting you,” Merlin drawls as he enters the room and throws a robe in Eggsy’s direction. “I’m afraid that’s all I have that’s going to fit you.”

“Cheers.”

“Besides, fairies are notoriously promiscuous,” Merlin adds.

“Fairies? Well that seems a little uncalled for,” Harry growls.

“I didn’t—” Merlin pauses and turns on Eggsy, looking about as confused as Eggsy feels. “Exactly how much have you told him?”

“Just what he needed to know,” Eggsy replies, shrugging the rather luxurious robe over his shoulders and cinching it at his waist. “Magical transformations, and that you and I go way back.”

“Really? And why exactly did you bring me into this?” Merlin asks, arms crossed and looking entirely unconvinced.

“Well, spells are your expertise, and I might have said somethin’ about you bein’ a wizard,” Eggsy quickly mumbles the last part of the sentence.

“And what do I get for helping you besides your charming insults?”

“A favor for a favor, yeah? That’s no small bargain from a King of Fae.”

“King? What?” Harry asks, catching the attention of the two.

Merlin’s mouth splits into a positively wicked grin. “You mean His Royal Highness hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?” Harry asks, looking genuinely confused.

“Look, he’s human,” Eggsy hisses. “He doesn’t need to know.” It’s not that he doesn’t trust Harry, though the human already knows more than he should. Eggsy just isn’t particularly fond of what follows when most people find out about the whole magic or royalty bits.

“What don’t I need to know?”

“Your ‘puppy’ here is one of the most powerful magical entities in the world,” Merlin recounts gleefully.

“You’re joking,” Harry deadpans, and looks to Eggsy. “He’s joking, right? I only ask because unbelievable things seem to be a theme this week.”

Eggsy shoots Merlin a deathly glare, but shrugs and affects his ‘proper’ accent. “I am Prince Gary Unwin, son of Lee Unwin, future King of Elphyne, Fairyland, et cetera.”

“A fairy?” Harry muses. “Shouldn’t you be some tiny little creature with wings then?”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that,” Eggsy snips, letting his posh demeanor fall to the wayside as he attempts to ignore the offense of a human that doesn’t know any better.

“What?”

“Fairy, or fae, is a very broad term covering a lot of things,” Merlin adds in, and Eggsy is somewhat grateful for the save. “Pixies, elves, changelings, all sorts since words change over time.”

“As fun as it is to discuss species with a couple of humans, can we focus on the problem at hand? That is, me turnin’ into a fuckin’ dog?” Eggsy growls, and feels about two seconds away from stamping his feet like a child.

“I suppose we could,” Merlin replies, sounding for all the world unenthused about the prospect, but Eggsy can see the shift in demeanor as Merlin starts to take the situation seriously. “Now, how long has this been happening, exactly?”

“Around a week?” Eggsy replies.

Merlin nods and moves in on Eggsy, circling the young man and inspecting him from various angles. Eggsy, meanwhile, focuses on Harry as the man settles back on the sofa, seemingly content to observe without comment.

“Tell me exactly what happened,” Merlin continues as he grasps one of Eggsy’s hands and inspects his nails.

Eggsy takes it all in stride. “I don’t know. I had my comin’ of age ceremony. There was the usual celebrations, then I went to bed,” he explains, and Merlin seems to stare rather intently at Eggsy’s ears. “Next thing I knew I was wakin’ up in the human world as a dog, and couldn’t feel or use any magic.”

“Hmm… And did the new accent come with the fur?” Merlin teases.

“Not that new, bruv. Picked it up from some locals during a couple potentially unauthorized trips here. Somethin’ wrong with the way I talk?”

“Not really,” Merlin hums and prods at Eggsy’s lips to examine his teeth, and Eggsy has to fight the urge to snap at those fingers for good measure. “Humans will assume you’re working class, not royalty, though.”

“Even better,” Eggsy huffs as Merlin tilts his chin to get a better look at his features.

“Well, on the up side, at least they made you pass for human,” Merlin says and flicks one of Eggsy’s ears.

Eggsy winces and rubs at said ear. “Yeah, don’t think that was intentional.”

“On that we can agree. I haven’t been able to sense an ounce of magic on you in either your canine or human form, which under even the most powerful glamour would leave faint traces.”

“Kinda came to the same conclusion. Whoever it was probably expected the dog transformation to be more permanent—”

“And they didn’t account for your innate powers.”

“So what you’re suggesting is that someone cocked this all up?” Harry chimes in, showing surprising interest for a human that didn’t even know magic existed until a day ago.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Eggsy replies.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Gary’s always been rather gifted with magic, even as a child,” Merlin adds. “I’m betting he’s only gotten stronger since, and the spell caster wasn’t aware of the extent of that ability.”

“Some things just get better with age, right Harry?” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Well, hopefully your sense of humor will as well,” Harry deadpans.

“All joking aside, your coronation is next week, correct?” Merlin asks.

“I’m surprised you know that, since you didn’t bother showin’ up to my most recent celebration.”

“Regardless, the timing of this all seems rather convenient; don’t you think?”

“Like someone trying to keep an heir from the throne?” Harry supposes, and abandons his spot on the sofa in favor of standing.

“Exactly.”

“Probably,” Eggsy responds with a nod, unfazed by Harry and Merlin’s suppositions. He’s been defending his claim to the throne most of his life, and doesn’t anticipate that changing. “Though that list starts with my stepdad, half my advisors and then some.”

Merlin raises a brow in surprise at that. “Michelle remarried?”

“Yep. Some low-class dickhead with no power who loves to annoy the fuck out of me. Pretty sure he’s been tryin’ to kill me for the last hundred years, at least.”

“How old are you exactly?” Harry asks, his surprise written clearly on his face.

“Just celebrated my two hundred and fiftieth birthday. So don’t worry about robbin’ the cradle, luv,” Eggsy replies with a smug grin.

“Two hundred—”

“His kind have a rather extended life span,” Merlin explains. “To his own people, he’s in his early to mid twenties. Which somewhat explains his terrible wit.”

“Ah,” Harry mumbles. “So your coming of age is less metaphorical and more legally reaching the age of majority?”

“Only among the upper class—”

“It’s an arbitrary bar among nobility for havin’ spent enough time alive and trainin’ to not fuck up bein’ made King or what not,” Eggsy cuts in. “Also gives the ‘grown ups’ more time to murder young princes and assert themselves as King. But, since that’s not the case, I’d rather we just fix me and I go home.”

“And what happens if we can’t fix it?” Harry asks, shifting his weight in an obvious attempt to hide some nervous energy.

“Aside from me becomin’ some half human pet?” Eggsy laughs. “Well, then I miss my coronation, probably get declared dead soon after, everythin’ I worked for goes to shit, and my family potentially gets murdered.”

“No pressure then.”

“Alright, we’re on a bit of a tight schedule here,” Merlin sighs, and waves for Harry and Eggsy to follow him. Both do so wordlessly, and Merlin leads them to a rather innocuous looking spare bedroom. He pulls out a drawer in the nightstand and retrieves what looks like a rather large crystal.

“Merlin, what are—” Harry starts, but the wizard mutters a few words and a moment later there’s a flash of light, and there’s no longer the standard bedroom and furnishings.

Instead, they’re standing in a large room the size of Merlin’s entire house that Eggsy vaguely remembers from his youth. The walls are all lined with various texts; some familiar, and others must be more recent acquisitions. In addition, there are several flasks, vials, beakers and cauldrons. A mish-mash of all things human science and old world magic, and Eggsy can’t help but smile at the look of astounded wonder on Harry’s face.

“Harry, how would you like to learn a bit of magic?” Merlin asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr [@oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a week's wait this time! Thank you for all the comments and support!

“Me?” Harry asks. “Learn magic?”

“Yes, you learn magic,” Merlin teases.

Harry is sorely tempted to slap him, but instead scoffs at the whole ridiculous situation. It’s bad enough he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing—or seeing, really. Decades of friendship, and somehow it managed to slip under the radar that Merlin had a fucking  _dungeon_  he  _teleports_  to. What the fuck? Although, inherent magical abilities might explain Merlin’s freakish efficiency and almost precognitive abilities as a handler.

“Don’t you need actual magical talents to do that?” Harry asks, after a few moments of Merlin’s scrutiny. “I think I’m rather lacking those.”

“For actual implementation, yes, but magic is about eighty percent knowledge and twenty percent putting it into practice,” Merlin explains as he disappears into a cluster of bookshelves in the corner of the room. He peeks his head back around the edge of the shelves and gestures for Harry and Eggsy. “Come along now.”

“Is that actually true?” Harry asks, looking to Eggsy for confirmation.

“More or less. Anyone can make a potion, really,” Eggsy replies with a shrug. “You just won’t be throwin’ fireballs or nothin’.”

As they round the corner, Harry feels his heart stutter and wonders if he’s going to survive this ordeal with his sanity in tact. What looked like a handful of bookcases from across the room has somehow evolved into an entire library once Harry steps past the initial bounds, with bookshelves appearing behind other bookshelves or rising out of the floor in a space that he would swear wasn’t there a second ago. As he startles back the edges of his vision warp into some bizarre permutation of the two images, and he feels his stomach roil and his legs might very well be staging a mutiny as his knees grow weak. A hand clasps his own and tugs him forward, dispelling the swirl of madness, and Harry is grateful as Eggsy drags him along through the sea of spontaneous growing bookshelves as though they are the most normal thing in the world. Perhaps they are to him. They find Merlin several rows over, perusing the tomes and pulling some from the shelves to place them onto a growing stack floating mid air behind him.

“Harry, you feelin’ alright?” Eggsy asks, looking over Harry with a worried expression.

“We’re just casually dropkicking physics in the face,” Harry muses. “Give me a moment.”

“Were that we had one,” Merlin replies, bringing Harry’s attention back to their rather tight timetable.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Harry asks, looking around at the multitude of books around them. He can’t make heads or tails of half the titles, though he’s pretty sure one of them has to do with alchemy of all things.

“Anything I can dig up on transformations,” Merlin replies and shoves a book back into place on the shelf before moving on to the next. “There’s rather little on transfiguring living things, given the complications and objectionable nature.”

“Is it that bad?”

“It’s not just a glamour where you create an illusion,” Eggsy explains. “Forcin’ another livin’ thing to be what it’s not through magic is usually considered pretty bad.”

“Think unauthorized human experimentation,” Merlin provides.

“Is it painful for you?” Harry asks, looking to Eggsy and only receiving a confused stare in return. “The transformation I mean.”

Eggsy has never complained about any discomfort, or given signs of physical distress from what Harry’s seen, but worry gnaws at his gut anyway. Especially now that he’s beginning to understand the severity of what has been done to the young man—fairy even.

“No. It feels a little weird, but it’s fine,” Eggsy replies and gives Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Harry glances down, surprised that he hadn’t realized they were still holding on to each other.

“Well that’s something at least,” Merlin’s voice cuts through Harry’s daze like a knife, and Harry gently tugs his hand away.

“What’s something?” Harry stutters, trying to regain his composure.

“The fact that Gary doesn’t seem to be suffering any ill effects while we work this out.”

“Assuming I don’t get mange or fleas or sommat,” Eggsy huffs.

An uncomfortable silence settles over them for a minute while Merlin continues his search. Harry is left wondering what sort of canine maladies could affect humans, and if it would be crude to suggest that Eggsy should get rabies and distemper shots.

“Alright, I think this is about all I have that might have some relevance,” Merlin says, and brushes past Harry back to the library’s entrance. Harry squirms only a little as the stack of books floats serenely past him, following Merlin.

Eggsy gives him a shove and a knowing grin, and Harry grudgingly falls into step. The three of them make their way out of the library, and Harry manages not to stumble as it disappears behind them; looking once again like a few ordinary bookcases. The books Merlin selected float towards a long, mostly empty table and sort themselves into piles.

Harry assumes a seat across from Merlin at the table, along with Eggsy, and is immediately handed a book.

“Look through this,” Merlin orders and then proceeds to select another book which he passes to Eggsy.

Harry flicks through a few pages only to see a bunch of nonsense and gibberish. “What is this?”

“It’s a book,” Merlin replies as though Harry is an extremely obtuse child.

“Yes, but I can’t read it.”

“Wha—it’s English.”

“Old English,” Eggsy corrects after taking a glance at the pages.

“Merlin, I don’t know Old English,” Harry states waving his hand at the nonsense on the page. “No one knows Old English.”

“You went to Oxford!” Merlin objects. “They have a literature program for it. Tolkien even taught there.”

“Two things, Merlin. One, I’m pretty sure he stopped teaching before I was born. Two, even if the program is still being taught, I actually had friends in college.”

“Are you implying I don’t have friends?”

Eggsy’s snickering cuts through the awkward tension and the glare Merlin gives him could melt paint.  Eggsy wisely cuts his sniggering short and hides his face behind the book in front of him, but Harry can still see his shoulders trembling.

“I’m implying that popular athletes don’t study dead languages,” Harry explains. Honestly, how Merlin ever forgot that Harry was a sportsman before joining the military, and later Kingsman, he’ll never know. The man teases him relentlessly about his football obsession.

“Fine. Do you at least know Latin?” Merlin growls and rummages through the pile of books.

“Only because one of my covers required it.”

“Well, here you go then.”

Harry’s fairly certain Merlin has given him over half the books from the pile on purpose.

Magic, Harry finds, is fucking weird. There’s just something terribly incongruous about using post it flags to mark ancient passages about shape shifters while there’s an epileptic lightshow going on less than twenty feet away. And he’s pretty sure Merlin has started speaking in tongues. There’s a loud pop and Harry dismissively waves a puff of glittery purple smoke away while he scrawls down a note about syringa or maybe syringe. He’ll have to clarify with Merlin if he’s looking for flowers or needles because divining ancient smudges is worse than a leaking magic eight ball. It doesn’t help that wherever they are apparently blocks all signal to his mobile so he can’t check his translations.

“Well that’s some sort of progress,” Merlin mumbles, and Harry glances up and chokes back a laugh.

“I don’t think turnin’ me green is what we call ‘progress’, Merlin,” Eggsy hisses, and Harry loses all composure because indeed, from head to toe, Eggsy has turned a very bright, shimmery lime green.

Eggsy resolutely doesn’t look at Harry while the man tries to hold back his laughter, and even Merlin is cracking a bit of a smile.

“All the spells I tried, and _that’s_ the one that works,” Merlin says as he waves his hand, and there’s a shower of sparks before Eggsy’s coloring returns to normal. “So we know that your form is at least very, very superficially alterable. Though it seems limited to skin and hair.”

Skin is, in fact, something Harry’s been trying not to take note of as the robe Eggsy has borrowed now lays across the work table. Although, now it has him pondering.

“Skin,” Harry hums, and flicks through the books in front of him. “Maybe something like a selkie?”

“Doubtful,” Merlin replies. “A selkie’s transformation is natural to them and requires the removal of the seal skin.”

“Yeah, I’m hesitant to go about tryin’ to rip my skin off, thanks,” Eggsy yelps as he snatches up the robe now that he and Merlin are taking a break; much to Harry’s mixed relief and disappointment.

“Should we toss out werewolves then, too?” Harry asks.

“I wasn’t bit by nothin’, so definitely not that.”

“Not to mention you would be the least fearsome werewolf ever,” Merlin chides, and Eggsy grumbles something in return that Harry can’t quite make out.

“Alright. So throwing out skin removal, werewolves, and natural shape shifting—as we know that’s not the cause—leaves us with roughly… Thirty potential spells and sixteen potions,” Harry states, and looks to Merlin for confirmation. “Assuming we can pare those down?”

“Throw out any potion with wolf's bane in it. Its magical properties are minimal and it usually kills rather than cures.”

“Alright that brings us down to seven of the potions, then.”

“Right. I can attempt some of these spells tonight at least,” Merlin replies as he skims over the list Harry has written down. “For the rest, I’ll need a bit more energy.”

“Cup of tea energy or virgin sacrifice energy? Because we’re a bit short on the latter.”

“More like ‘I’m a human and need to sleep’ kind of energy. Believe it or not, constant spell casting isn’t easy and I’m a bit out of practice,” Merlin gripes, and Harry’s confusion must be apparent on his face because he continues. “Technically, I’m only supposed to do minor magic among humans.”

“Interdimensional travel doesn’t seem minor,” Harry observes.

“Merlin would be up shit creek for somethin’ like this, but since I’m more or less the boss and I didn’t see nothin’…” Eggsy trails off with a shrug.

“Right.”

“Alright, Eggsy and I will have a go at these,” Merlin says, as he gathers up some of the books and sends them sailing towards another table. “You can figure out the ingredients needed for all of the potions.”

“And do what with that, exactly?” Harry asks.

“Make a shopping list, of course.”

“A shopping list? You can just buy these things?”

“ _You’re_ going to buy them. Some of us actually have to work tomorrow.”

“I suppose I’m just going to nip round to Diagon Alley and wait for a giant to tell me, ‘Yer a wizard, Harry’?”

“Nonsense. There’s shops all over London. I’ll send you some addresses tomorrow,” Merlin chides and moves a safe distance away from Harry to continue spellcasting.

Harry averts his gaze as Eggsy slips the robe from his shoulders once again and follows after Merlin. Apparently, it’s imperative that there be nothing in the way while Merlin works his magic, though the wizard never specifically explains why. Personally, Harry thinks the man made that up as a means to torture him. Harry focuses once again to the books in his possession and starts scribbling a list on a spare piece of paper. He’s only a little disappointed there’s no eye of newt mentioned.

It takes roughly another hour for Harry to jot down everything and calculate total amounts they’ll need as some potions require the same ingredients. Which is good, he supposes, as they’re all trying to achieve the same result. He’s also noticed that Merlin’s strength is indeed flagging. His spells are no longer quite as blinding, and where once there were impressive pops and bangs to go along with them, now there are only fizzles and crackling. Eggsy seems to realize it too, for he’s the one to call an end to their attempts for the night, even if he does seem rather despondent.

“I’m sorry we didn’t find the solution tonight, Gary,” Merlin sighs. “We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“S’alright. I’d be surprised if it was something that simple,” Eggsy replies as he shrugs his robe back in place. “You gonna need this back?”

“Keep it.”

“Nice. Most powerful wizard in the world owes me a hundred years of birthday gifts, and all I get is this robe.”

“Mind your manners or I’ll make it short and pink.”

“Wouldn’t stop me.”

Merlin grumbles something unintelligible as he grabs the same crystal he’d used earlier. Harry feels his skin tingle a bit, and immediately falls rather spectacularly flat on his arse as the bench disappears from under him and he, Eggsy and Merlin reappear in Merlin’s guest room.

“You alright?” Eggsy laughs and offers Harry a hand up, which Harry takes while glaring murderously at Merlin the entire time.

“That’s for the photo you sent me,” Merlin huffs with a tired smile.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one,” Harry grimaces.

“I suggest the two of you head home and get some rest. I’ll let you know when I get home tomorrow. Don’t just let yourself in this time, Harry.”

Harry shrugs, his expression the very picture of innocence.

“In all seriousness though, can you do somethin’ so I don’t look like an idiot?” Eggsy asks, wigging his fingers in Merlin’s general direction.

“That can’t be helped,” Merlin teases.

“You know what I mean.”

Merlin sighs, but waves his hand and there’s a cast of golden light, and Eggsy is now more appropriately clad in a hoodie and pair of jeans.

“And can I get some shoes maybe?” Eggsy presses.

Merlin raises an eyebrow at that, but Eggsy just grins and rocks forward on his toes, looking for all the world like a cheeky young man, and not a future king. Another wave of light, and Eggsy has some respectable trainers.

And a collar.

“Hey, that wasn’t—” Eggsy growls and attempts to tug the collar off, but it remains firmly in place as if by magic.

“Leash laws,” Merlin provides with a rather devious smirk.

“What?”

“Technically, he’s not wrong,” Harry replies. “Dogs have to wear identification and be on leash when out in public. We’re lucky we’ve gotten away without so far.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy huffs and zips his jacket a little higher to conceal the collar as best as possible. “I’ll get you for this one, Merlin. Best sleep with one eye open.”

“I’m positively terrified, I assure you,” Merlin drawls and shoves Eggsy towards the door. “Now out of my house, the both of you.”

Harry follows along amiably and bids Merlin a good night, ignoring Eggsy’s rather rude gesture. Though, given the way Merlin slams the door, he’s fairly certain the man saw.

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry sighs as the two of them get into the car.

“He collared me. Manners can fuck off for five minutes,” Eggsy snips.

Harry shrugs and remains silent for the drive back home, as does Eggsy. Once they reach Harry’s house, Harry locks the front door behind them and immediately makes his way upstairs. He wants nothing more than to sleep, to be honest, but instead he directs Eggsy into his bedroom and gestures towards the en suite.

“I did promise you’d be allowed a proper shower when we got home,” Harry sighs as he strips out of his jacket and tie. “You’ll have to use my bathroom since I don’t have anything in the guest bath downstairs. I would suggest you hurry as the sun should be up soon.”

“Sure,” Eggsy replies, and kicks out of his shoes and disappears into the en suite.

Harry goes about putting away his watch, weapons and glasses, and changes into a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt before setting up the guest bedroom for Eggsy. Although, he’s not certain what Eggsy will even need given that he’ll be a dog half the time. He settles for a set of old, but comfortable sheets and a duvet that can survive dog hair and drool. He allows his mind to wander to his plans for tomorrow and the strange nature of magic he’s seen today. His brain feels a little to full with all of the new information that he’s barely even processed, much less understands. Alternate worlds, fairies, his oldest friend being a wizard, and there’s a bit of resentment that Merlin kept that a secret from him all this time. Once the bed is made, he returns to his own room just as Eggsy is vacating the bathroom, and he’s immediately caught off guard. Intellectually, he knows that Eggsy is a creature with no shame, but the fae doesn’t even seem the least bit concerned as he stands there in the open doorway with only a towel around his waist. Harry’s eyes instantly catch on the thick leather collar around Eggsy’s neck complete with gleaming gold tag that occasionally drips a splash of water down Eggsy’s chest.

“The guest bedroom is prepared for you,” Harry rushes and squeezes past Eggsy into the bathroom and closes the door, barely catching the muffled sound of Eggsy’s thanks.

Harry sighs and turns to the sink, bracing himself for a moment before he sets about brushing his teeth and washing his face. It takes a little longer than usual as he catches himself paused with his toothbrush just hanging from his mouth while he tries to dispel any lingering thoughts about his temporary house guest. It would have worked eventually, if not for the fact that when he steps out into his bedroom he finds said guest lying curled up on his bed, cuddling one of Harry’s pillows.

“I believe I told you the guest room is made up for you,” Harry says.

Eggsy turns to look at him over his shoulder. “That mattress is shit. This one’s nice and soft.”

“That’s not the—Do you have some kind of aversion to wearing clothes?”

“Maybe only around you.”

“I’m too tired for this. Out please.”

“C’mon, Harry. Does it really matter? I’m gonna be small and furry in a bit anyway. You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Harry wants to say that oh he’ll certainly notice, but fears Eggsy would take it the wrong way. Or worse, the right way. The creature is already incorrigible; no sense in adding fuel to the fire as it were.

“Fine,” Harry huffs and settles under the covers on his side of the bed. “But next time, clothes.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy sighs contentedly and stretches out on top of the covers. The young man’s eyes already closed and he falls asleep within minutes.

Harry does not stare at the expanse of smooth skin and lean muscle next to him, and he certainly doesn’t take note of the collar again; a dark slash against pale skin with that maddening glittering tag. It would be a terrible breach of decorum to turn that tag between his fingers.

It certainly wouldn’t fill him with some bizarre sense of satisfaction to find his name etched onto the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious Harry Potter reference is obvious. Find me on tumblr [@oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.

Eggsy wakes warm and comfortable in a way he hasn’t felt since he was home. He could almost convince himself that the past week was a bizarre dream if not for the sense of wrongness in his own skin. Instead, he blinks his eyes open and notes that he’s alone, curled up on a pillow with a blanket that smells of Harry tucked around him. The weight of the collar around his neck is still present, and feels just as snug as when he was in human form, so it will no doubt remain in place thanks to Merlin’s magic.

Eggsy shakes himself a little more awake, crawls out from under the blankets, and catches the scent of food wafting from the kitchen. He springs off the mattress managing to not face plant spectacularly, before making his way from the room and down the intimidating stairs in short little hops.

“Looks like we slept through breakfast. Lunch will be ready in a minute though,” Harry calls; his attention undoubtedly drawn by Eggsy’s claws clicking across the dining room floor.

Eggsy nods and takes advantage of the door to the back garden that is mindfully left open for him. Eggsy is certain he’s never going to live down the humiliation of having the scratch at Merlin’s doors yesterday—and do things _outside—_ because of an unexpectedly tiny bladder, so Harry’s little considerations are a blessing.

When Eggsy returns to the dining room, Harry is just finishing his work and carries out two plates.

“It occurs to me that you haven't eaten much while in my care,” Harry explains as he sets the first, larger plate on the table, and then the other on the floor in front of Eggsy. “A bit of bacon and rice could hardly be considered healthy for any creature, much less one in your unique circumstance. So, I looked up a few things safe for canine consumption.”

Eggsy looks at the plate before him in wonder. The meal is rather simple: Bite sized chunks of grilled chicken breast served with smaller portions of carrots, broccoli, and a few apple slices.

“Apologies for the minimal spices,” Harry adds. “Most of the information I read suggested too many could give you indigestion or be potentially poisonous.”

Eggsy stares up at Harry, uncertain how exactly to convey his gratitude. It's obvious the human has been putting a lot more thought into Eggsy's predicament than Eggsy himself has. A standard tail wag seems inadequate, and he’s pretty sure that licking the man’s hand would be entirely inappropriate. Instead Eggsy let’s out a small woof of thanks and leans forward to press his forehead against the human’s leg, and does indeed wag his stubby little tail out of habit.

“You’re welcome,” Harry replies. A moment later, he feels a light scratch of Harry’s fingers behind his ear before Harry moves to take a seat at the table.

Without hesitation, Eggsy dives into his lunch as well.

An hour or so later, Eggsy suspects Harry’s cooking was all an attempt to butter him up.

“It’s just a leash, Eggsy,” Harry sighs.

Eggsy snorts and glares at the smelly, old leather lead dangling from Harry’s grasp.

“There’s laws about bringing dogs out in public. This isn’t my work, or Merlin’s house.”

Eggsy backs even further away and attempts to crawl under the couch, but Harry is on him in a second. Strong hands grasp his shoulders and chest, careful not to apply too much pressure, and Eggsy find himself dragged out from under the furniture.

Eggsy howls in return as Harry picks him up and clips the lead onto his collar.

“You’re not staying here unsupervised,” Harry admonishes and sets Eggsy back on the floor.

Eggsy promptly flops onto his stomach with a whine and buries his nose under his paws in utter humiliation.

Harry sighs and scoops Eggsy up once again, and tips him back into the crook of his arm. “Don’t think I won’t carry you around like a baby all day.”

Eggsy growls and snaps at Harry’s hand, though he’s careful not to draw blood. Harry doesn’t seem concerned at all though, and keeps Eggsy tucked against him, even as he makes his way out the front door and locks up behind them. A few minutes later, Harry deposits Eggsy in the front seat of his car, careful not to tangle the leash on anything, and climbs in after him. Eggsy sulks a little and pushes the leash away as he pointedly ignores whatever Harry is doing.

“Merlin sent me a whole list of possible shops to go to today, along with a few extra items he wants,” Harry explains, while Eggsy pretends not to listen.

Harry seems to get the message and doesn’t say another word as they drive off.

Eggsy gives up trying to recognize where they are in the city not long into their drive. Harry at least knows where they are going, and it’s not like Eggsy will need to navigate his way back. So, Eggsy indulges in a bit of silent moping through the ride until they reach their destination whereupon Harry lets him out of the car. Harry is rather gentle with the lead, never dragging Eggsy anywhere and seemingly confident that Eggsy will follow him. It makes the whole affair a little less dehumanizing, but only a little.

Harry pushes open the door to a shop, and Eggsy is caught off guard by the overwhelming scent of herbs and incense. A huge sneeze escapes him and ruffles his fur a bit, drawing attention to them.

“No pets allowed, sir,” says the woman behind the counter; a lovely, middle aged witch with curly auburn hair and a rather bohemian vibe about her.

“It’s er—rather extenuating circumstances,” Harry replies as he reaches down and picks Eggsy up, holding him aloft for the saleswoman to see.

“Really?” the woman asks, eyeing Eggsy dubiously, and Eggsy tries not to squirm in Harry’s grasp as the man moves to cradle him in his arm again.

“I needed some ingredients for a potion,” Harry adds, and shows her his phone.

The woman surveys it for a moment and a small smile spreads across her face. She takes a few steps out from behind the counter, and reaches to ruffle Eggsy’s fur a little.

“Your friend here got into a bit of a mix-up, huh?”

“Quite. How did you—”

“I once tried to fix up something to help my glamours, but I accidentally added some catnip by mistake. Had whiskers for weeks!” the woman guffaws.

“That must have been an ordeal.”

“Eh, it could have been worse,” she replies, and motions for Harry to follow her into a back room. “Not sure how your friend managed such a spectacular result though.”

“He has a talent for getting into trouble, it would seem,” Harry agrees. He then sets Eggsy back down, and they both follow the woman.

When they enter the room, Eggsy watches Harry; content to observe the human as he turns every which way to take in the sights around him. The room is earthy and well lit through skylights and reflections from jars of various colorful powders and tinctures lining the shelves. A slew of herbs hangs from latticework overhead. Each bunch is neatly bound together by ribbons with dangling paper tags that show their various names in a small, but tidy, scrawl.

“Now some laurel and peppermint, are easy enough. Though, I might be out of ripple-grass,” the woman mumbles as she pulls out a step ladder and climbs up. “Do you need them fresh or dried?”

“I don't—Eggsy?”

Eggsy looks up at Harry and cocks his head so the human will know he’s listening.

“Dried?” Harry asks.

Eggsy shakes his head, though it’s a bit more like a full body shake.

“Fresh?”

Eggsy nods in return, and notices the witch watching their exchange.

“You sure you want to be consulting him?” she asks with a raised brow. “I mean he did get into this mess.”

“I have another friend who can offer a second opinion if necessary,” Harry replies, and Eggsy snorts in offense. As if he would mess up a potion like the crazy cat lady here.

“Sure thing,” replies the woman and she plucks a few bundles of the herbs in question and whispers a few words. A rejuvenation spell, Eggsy realizes, and a blue-green mist seeps from her lips causing the plants in her hand unfurl and bloom until they look as though they were freshly cut.

“Eggsy?” Harry asks, uncertainty coloring his voice and body tense as though he were ready to run at any moment.

Eggsy responds by leaning his side against Harry's leg, unfazed by the proceedings.

“That should last a few days,” the witch says, and procures a basket from out of nowhere. She carefully places plants to one side and then holds it out for Harry.

Harry takes it as the woman climbs back down and buzzes around the room, packing various items into small jars and handing each over. Now and then she’ll consult Harry’s list and nod to herself before continuing. Harry inspects each item he’s given, and kneels down, holding them out for Eggsy's approval before he sets them in the basket and ticks them off of the list on his phone. All in all, it doesn’t take long for them to acquire most of the ingredients and the woman leads them back to the front.

“Alright, my friend. That's all I have in stock for now that you need,” the witch says as she starts writing out a receipt and calculating costs. “I'd ask you to come back and check later this month, but I assume your friend would rather be back to normal sooner rather than later.”

“Quite. A friend gave me a few places to try if that were the case,” Harry replies.

Eggsy observes as Harry pays for things—like all humans—with a little piece of plastic, and wonders exactly how he’s supposed to pay Harry back for all of this later. It’s not as though he keeps human currency or bits of plastic around. Though, he supposes he could leave Harry with a favor, as he will with Merlin.

“Thank you,” Harry says to the woman, and Eggsy is snapped out of his thoughts by a light tug on the leash.

“Good luck!” the witch calls after them.

The next place is much the same, though this shop owner tries to play up the mysticism angle and offers Harry a palm reading before Harry explains why they're actually there. Then the persona is dropped with a shrug as the owner explains it's a living.

Eggsy fully expects them to return home shortly after Harry finishes his shopping list there, so it's a surprise when Harry stops by another shop and ties Eggsy's leash to a nearby wrought iron fence. And that makes no sense. Why would Harry go through all this trouble and just _leave_ him somewhere?

"Now don't panic," Harry says just as Eggsy starts tugging at his leash. "I'll be back out in a few minutes. I just need to do pick up a few things, and I'm afraid they won't let you inside this establishment."

Eggsy whines and stares up at Harry, trying his hardest to make those puppy dog eyes work for him.

"Less than ten minutes, I promise. Just pretend you're a normal dog. If anyone bothers you, start screaming bloody murder and I'll come save you, alright?"

Eggsy huffs and lays down out of the way next to the fence. Harry gives him an apologetic smile before he disappears into the shop, and Eggsy closes his eyes and ignores the people around him. Occasionally he hears an exclamation over his adorableness and will glance in the direction of the person, usually a woman or child. Similarly, he’ll open one eye every time he hears the shop door open or close, but Harry hasn’t returned yet. It’s probably only been a few minutes, but Eggsy feels on edge at the lack of Harry’s presence when he’s defenseless, and already misses the comfort and relative safety of Harry or Merlin’s homes.

“Awww!” a high pitched voice coos a few minutes later, and Eggsy glances up to see a little girl kneeling a few feet away. “Hey doggy!”

Eggsy sighs, but wags his tail anyway, hoping that’s what a puppy would normally do around strangers.

The girl holds out her hand in front of Eggsy’s face, and a second later scratches his head a little roughly for his liking. Eggsy tolerates it, regardless, because the kid obviously doesn’t know any better.

“Honey, leave the dog alone,” someone admonishes, and Eggsy looks up to see a woman shooting him a sympathetic look.

“It’s alright,” Harry replies, and Eggsy jumps to his feet, not having noticed the man’s return.

Apparently, the child is delighted at Eggsy’s sudden energy and gives him a few more affectionate pats. Harry looks rather amused at the whole situation.

“Alright, Izzy, I think it’s time you left them alone now,” the mother calls again, and Eggsy feels his heart stutter. It’s not quite his sister’s name, and it’s not quite his mother’s voice, but a wave of homesickness hits him none the less.

Harry must sense something, because once the child leaves a moment later, he unties Eggsy from the fence and leads him back to the car. Eggsy jumps up into the front, desperately trying to shake his momentary depression, while Harry shuffles the contents of the various bags until he’s apparently satisfied and ready to leave.

A short drive later, and Eggsy scowls at a familiar storefront when they come to a stop.

“We just have to drop something off with Merlin, and then we’re free for a few hours,” Harry explains as he retrieves one of the bags from the back seat.

Eggsy ambles out of the car with a dramatic sigh, and earns a smile from Harry.

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

Eggsy ignores Harry for the most part. He follows along where he’s led; a room on the second level of the tailor shop this time, rather than into the secret tunnel down below. Almost immediately, Eggsy spots Merlin standing next to some old man and speaking in hushed tones. Harry motions Eggsy to his side and waits for the two of them to finish their conversation. It’s only when the old man turns to leave that he finally takes notice of Harry and Eggsy.

“Galahad,” the man says, as he approaches them in the hall, and glares at Eggsy as though he’s something disgusting that Harry has tracked in on the carpet.

“Arthur,” Harry replies.

“I thought you were on medical leave.”

“Just stopping by to bring this to Merlin,” Harry says with a smile and holds up a bag from the last shop they went to.

Arthur glances in the bag briefly and purses his lips but says nothing.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Harry says, and Arthur nods in return. Harry then tugs at Eggsy’s lead and they make their way to Merlin who has been watching the whole exchange with a calculating stare.

“Special delivery,” Harry says, and Merlin’s expression sours a little at Harry’s cheer, but he takes the bag none the less.

“Really, Harry?” He grumbles as he roots through the bag’s contents. “Another sweater?”

“What can I say? It’s almost like I know you.”

Eggsy tilts his head in confusion at the whole exchange because really, there’s no reason for them to have come all this way just to drop off a shirt. And no shirt should leave Merlin with such a pleased grin on his face when he finally stops digging through the bag.

“Thank you,” Merlin says, and takes the bag with him as he disappears down the hall without so much as a backward glance.

“Well at least he remembered to say that much. Can’t expect miracles,” Harry mutters. He then turns to Eggsy and gestures to the stairs. “Shall we?”

Eggsy doesn’t need to be asked twice to get away from this place and its strange occupants.

The remaining hours of daylight are spent in Harry’s home with Eggsy lazing about in sheer boredom and lingering melancholy. Harry, meanwhile, is a flurry of activity. Cleaning things, checking on Eggsy, and overall making Eggsy feel like a useless git.

“Does magic wash out?” Harry asks when he finds Eggsy sprawled on the living room floor.

Eggsy tilts his head, and Harry holds Eggsy’s hoodie and jeans up for inspection.

“Will something happen if these get wet?” Harry clarifies.

Eggsy rolls over and shakes his fur, and Harry disappears once again. Some loud clanging later, and Eggsy hears a rather ominous roaring coming from down the hall. When he follows the direction of the noises, he finds that Harry appears to be doing battle with a stack of some sort of noisy box robots. He thinks they’re called that anyway. Regardless, the man is unharmed and doesn’t seem remotely worried, so Eggsy shrugs it off as some strange human thing and leaves him to it.

Eggsy heaves a sigh and glares past his snout at his small furry paws. In theory, Eggsy knows it’s too early to be disheartened by his current state, and previous failures to fix it. They won’t even attempt the first round of potions until tonight. Still, he can’t help but ponder the reality that they might never find a cure. No returning home, no reunion with his family, no power; just a half lived life here with Harry. He shudders at the thought of spending every day sitting around, waiting for Harry to come home, and Harry being the only entertainment and social contact in his life; pleasant though the man may be.

That’s assuming Harry would even keep him around. While the human has yet to ask for anything in return for his help, that might not be the case when Eggsy became a useless extra mouth to feed. Even Harry’s generosity has to have bounds.

Well, perhaps that’s not quite the case, given that Harry seemed rather captivated yesterday—especially by the collar—while Eggsy still looked human. There’s at least one thing he’s certain he could bargain with. The thought of such an arrangement leaves a bitter taste in Eggsy’s mouth, though, and he’s certain Harry would find it equally unappealing.

Eggsy shakes the intrusive thoughts from his mind, and when he grows tired of wandering around the house and back garden, he eventually hops up onto Harry’s sofa and settles in for a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Apologies for errors.

Harry is just putting the finishing touches on dinner when there’s a loud squawk and an alarming crash from the living room. He leans a bit out of the kitchen doorway to glance into the room, only to see Eggsy sprawled in his human form on the floor, grimacing in pain as he rubs his skull.

“I’m alright,” Eggsy groans before Harry can even ask. “Didn’t break any of your stuff either.”

“Oh good,” Harry replies and turns back to the kitchen to gather their plates. “Your clothes are in the dryer. I took the liberty of picking up some pants and socks for you.”

“Dryer?”

“Down the hall in the laundry cupboard, next to the bathroom.” Harry adds, gesturing toward where Eggsy had been watching him earlier.

“Oh, the robots?” Eggsy asks as he finally gets to his feet and makes his way to the laundry.

“Machines technically. How do you even know what a robot is?”

“Last time I was in the human world people were talkin’ about a ‘Transformer’, was it?” Eggsy answers and Harry hears the slamming of one of the doors. “I just figured giant metal monsters are called robots. Also, these look a lot more intimidatin’ when you’re less than a foot tall.”

By the time Eggsy returns, fully clothed thankfully, Harry has dinner set on the table. It’s not much, but Eggsy takes to it with gusto and mumbles a thank you around a mouthful of potatoes. Harry grimaces at his poor manners, but lets it slide for the time being. A few seconds later his phone chimes with a text from Merlin, and Harry curses the man’s timing.

“Looks like Merlin is on his way home, and will meet us there,” Harry says before he tucks into his own meal. Eggsy nods in reply and impossibly seems to eat faster.

Once dinner is finished, Harry leaves their dishes in the sink while Eggsy gathers up the various bags of the day’s purchases, and they make their way to Merlin’s.

Merlin himself looks even more preoccupied than when Harry saw him earlier this afternoon, but he knows better than to mention it. Merlin has never been one to share. There’s little fanfare as Merlin transports Harry and Eggsy to his bizarre lab again, but Merlin leads them to the largest table and starts separating the books. Meanwhile, Harry and Eggsy place their bags on the workspace.

“We’re going to attempt three of these tonight,” Merlin explains as he passes a book to each of them. “You and Gary will take these two. I’ll be responsible for the most complex potion, and a nullifier.”

“Nullifier?” Harry asks, wondering if perhaps what they’re attempting is more dangerous than he’s been led to believe.

“Think of it as a magical palette cleanser of sorts. If a potion doesn’t have the desired effect, we’ll have to make sure we counteract it before we attempt another. Otherwise, Gary might turn into a chicken, or explode, or something.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that,” Eggsy chimes as he checks the first recipe and starts pulling out items he’ll need.

“Are you certain I should be doing this?” Harry asks. “I don’t want to be held responsible for you sprouting feathers.”

“Can’t be much worse than knocking myself off the couch with spontaneous human limbs,” Eggsy replies and selects a few sprigs of one of the herbs they collected.

Merlin picks a few items for himself from the collection, and ambles off to his own table to work, leaving Harry to figure things out on his own. He supposes it can’t be too hard, and digs through the remaining text for his recipe.

Potion making, as it turns out, sucks. Harry spends the next hour mincing, mashing and mixing various ingredients into large pot, as opposed to a traditional cauldron which Eggsy has commandeered. Supposedly, it won’t have any ill effects on his work. Harry glares down into an unappealing silvery green mixture and wipes away a stray tear. Seriously, the entire room reeks of half cooked plant life—and some unidentifiable bits Harry doesn’t want to think about—with an overwhelming overtone of mint. You’d think Merlin could install a fume hood or two.

Eventually, Eggsy finishes his own work and takes a seat on the worktable next to Harry’s open text, skimming the page.

“Is it supposed to look like that?” Harry asks as he pokes the contents in question with a spoon, earning a low gurgle from it for his troubles.

Eggsy looks up from the recipe and glances into the pot.

“Think so,” Eggsy replies with a grimace. “You’re not the one who has to swallow it.”

“Godspeed, my friend.”

“Well, if I die, problem solved technically.”

“Let’s avoid that if we can,” Merlin chimes as he swoops in to inspect Harry and Eggsy’s work. “Looks good. You’re a natural, Harry.”

“Don’t get any ideas Merlin. I’m never doing this again,” Harry grumbles, not missing the positively gleeful note in Merlin’s voice. It would be just like Merlin to shove all of his rotten potion duties onto him.

“That’s what they all say.”

Harry pulls a face at that. “You’re a cad.”

“All part of my charm. Besides, according to office gossip, we’re back on again.”

“You've not been spreading rumors, I hope,” Harry sighs.

“Why would I need to?” Merlin asks. “You show up with a puppy that you then make me babysit. You come in during your time off to bring me gifts, and show them to our boss. We're practically married.”

The scowl Harry gives in return would strike fear in the hearts of lesser men. Unfortunately, Merlin built up an immunity over the years. Though, it’s not as if Harry can claim the moral high ground here. Not when he keeps the nature of their relationship as ambiguous as possible so that they can conspire right under Arthur’s nose.

“So wait,  _are_  you two a thing?” Eggsy asks, gesturing between Harry and Merlin in genuine curiosity.

“No,” Harry replies as Merlin simultaneously says, “Possibly.”

“Wait, what?” Harry sputters, all too aware of Eggsy’s confused looks between the two of them.

“We fight all the time and neither of us are having sex,” Merlin explains with a shrug. “We're married.”

“We're work married, at most,” Harry concedes.

“So does that make me the mistress?” Eggsy asks with a chuckle. “Or is it mister? What's the word?”

“Side hoe,” Merlin deadpans, and if Harry could roll his eyes any harder they’d roll right out of his skull.

“No, Merlin,” Harry groans. “I thought we agreed you’re too old to be stalking inappropriate twitter tags for slang.”

“See? You nag more than my own mother. Married.”

“Neither of you gonna give me a straight answer then?” Eggsy asks.

Merlin does an excellent impression of a leaky tire for a second before he breaks down into laughter. Eggsy’s apparent confusion only makes it worse.

“Was it something I said?”

Harry manages to hold back a snicker at the unintentional pun. “Despite Merlin’s delusions, no, we are not involved.”

“Oh.”

“Why the sudden interest?” Merlin chokes out a minute later after he manages to rein in his amusement.

“Eh. Got nothin’ to do for a while, and I don’t really know much about either of you,” Eggsy replies, nervously kicking his feet against the bench in front of him. “Well, I sorta know you, Merlin, but not anymore. Point is, I kinda just dropped into your lives.”

“Well, luckily for you, Merlin doesn’t have a life,” Harry chides.

“Oi!”

“As for me, my work is my life,” Harry finishes with a half hearted shrug. It’s more or less true. Being a Kingsman never leaves room for much downtime, and results in too many questions for a relationship to survive. Harry would freely admit, to himself at least, that it’s much of the reason why Merlin, Lancelot, and Percival number among his only real friends.

“Thrilling. No wonder you’re both single,” Eggsy grumbles.

“Alright, just for that, you get to try this one first,” Merlin snips as he pours the disgusting potion Harry has been concocting into a large stone bowl.

“I take it back!” Eggsy laughs. “You’re both wonderful people, and I’m sure you have armies of ardent admirers.”

“Too late,” Merlin replies. “In all seriousness, you do need to take one of them now if we’re going to see any results tonight.”

Eggsy sighs and takes the bowl from Merlin and tilts it towards his mouth. He pulls a face and chokes down the first mouthful with a sputter.

“That’s disgusting!”

“You need to drink all of it, Eggsy.”

“Fuck it. I’d almost rather be a dog,” Eggsy huffs, but does as commanded anyway and consumes the rest of the contents in a few swallows.

Merlin snatches the bowl away once Eggsy coughs and gags a little bit, but otherwise he seems fine.

“Right. What now?” Harry asks, as he hands Eggsy a handkerchief. Eggsy immediately rubs his mouth all over the cloth with a displeased ‘bleh’ sound.

“Now, we wait,” Merlin replies.

“No need to make it sound so suspenseful.”

“Eh, it’s the truth. We’ll need about an hour to see the results,” Merlin adds as he crosses the room and starts looking through a series of drawers. The man eventually digs up a strange pink timer shaped like a bunny, giving it a twist. Afterwards, the wizard goes back to tending the potions he’s brewing.

Eggsy slumps down on the bench next to Harry and rests his head on the table.

“Hopefully this works. I don’t think I’m gonna survive another,” Eggsy groans.

“That bad?” Harry asks, and reaches over to give Eggsy a reassuring pat on the back.

“Like sour cabbage and toothpaste.”

Harry gags at the thought. “Wait, toothpaste?”

“Believe it or not, I do know what toothpaste is, Harry,” Eggsy grumbles and fixes Harry with a pointed glare. “Magic might keep my body in top condition, but modern hygiene standards still require some maintenance.”

“Have you been using my toothbrush?” Harry asks, matching Eggsy’s glare.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got my own!”

“That’s it. We’re popping by Tesco on the way home.”

“Giving him his own toothbrush at your place?” Merlin teases from across the room. “Moving fast I see. Next thing you know he’ll have his own drawer.”

“Shut it, Merlin,” Harry growls, a little unnerved that he nearly forgot the man was even there.

Merlin seems entirely unintimidated; instead turning back to his work with a smarmy grin on his face. The three of them pass another half hour in relative silence, Merlin working while Eggsy appears to attempt a short nap, and Harry looks through one of the books they’re consulting. Eventually, Eggsy gives up finally pesters Harry for entertainment again.

“So what’s your job?” Eggsy asks, tilting his head to look at Harry, but too lazy to lift it from where it’s pillowed on his arms. The sight shouldn’t be so endearing when Eggsy is asking for such privileged information.

“I work for Kingsman tailors,” He replies evenly and turns back to his reading.

“Well yeah, I can read the sign, Harry,” Eggsy huffs. “What do you _actually_ do?”

“I’m a tailor.”

“Wrong answer.”

“It’s classified,” Harry sighs and closes the book. It’s obvious he’s not going to get any reading done.

Eggsy finally sits up and props his chin on his hand careful not to encroach into Harry’s space. “C’mon, who am I gonna tell?” he pleads.

“Fine, I’m a spy of sorts,” Harry says, and hears a crash from Merlin’s desk. And, indeed, he can hardly believe his own ears as he gives up his secrets to Eggsy’s wheedling. Merlin makes no dramatic movements, or accusations, but Harry knows the man is listening now, and probably internally berating Harry.

“So you get to travel around, steal shit, assassinate people?”

“There’s more to it than that, but sometimes. Usually it’s not quite so glamorous.”

“That is sick!” Eggsy cheers, awe seeping into his tone.

“What about you?” Harry asks, turning the tables on the younger man; uncomfortable to be the only one suffering such scrutiny.

“What about me?”    

“Well aside from sneaking off to spy on humans and getting turned into a dog, you must do something.”

“Politics mostly,” Eggsy says with a shrug and glares at Harry. “And don’t give me that look. I’m good at it when I want to be.”

Harry huffs out a laugh at that, knowing his incredulity must be plain to see. He just can’t reconcile the thought that Eggsy is some important leader to his people, with the fact that this is the young man who roams his house naked and makes horrible attempts to flirt with him at every turn.

“I’m still not actually King, so most of my time is spent negotiatin’ with a council that’s more or less been the ruling power since my Dad passed away,” Eggsy continues.

“Seems like a good way to lose power.”

“Nothin’ to do for it until my coronation. If they don’t step down, I can exercise my right to eliminate them and elect a new council,” Eggsy explains as he stretches his limbs in front of him, intently focused on his hands for some reason. “Mostly, for now at least, the council bullshit just means they can slough off a lot of paperwork and bookkeepin’ on me.”

“Don’t you have treasurers for that?” Harry asks.

“Sure, but someone’s gotta work with them to figure out the monetary value of a live chicken, or some shrunken heads, come tax time.”

“You’re joking,” Harry says with a laugh.

“Different races value different things,” Eggsy insists. “Once had a wizard try to convince us a bag of marbles was a precious human artifact.”

“That wouldn’t happen to have been Merlin, would it?” Harry asks, and looks in the wizard’s direction, certain the man is still listening.

“Nah. Merlin’s not been around enough to worry about taxes in a long time,” Eggsy says icily, piquing Harry’s interest.

Just as he’s about to press for details, Merlin’s little timer dings, and the man bustles over to check on Eggsy. Eggsy is a good sport about it, repositioning himself to allow Merlin to turn his head this way and that, prod at him in various spots, as well as inspect his hands. Harry follows the line of Eggsy’s arms up to the young man’s face, which shows no sign of change.

“Nothing,” Merlin sighs in bitter disappointment, and Eggsy’s face remains impassive at the news.

“Time for the next one then?” Harry asks.

Merlin simply nods and hands Eggsy a cup; the nullifier Harry supposes. Eggsy knocks back the tincture without comment.

“Ten minutes,” Merlin says. “Then we’ll try again.”

The time passes quickly, although neither Merlin nor Eggsy seem talkative. Eggsy repeats the process with the second potion, although this time he is either more prepared for the god-awful taste, or it isn’t quite as horrifying as the first. Either way, once the potion is consumed and the timer set, Merlin disappears with a worried look back into his bookshelves, leaving Eggsy and Harry to wait.

“So what’s your world like, exactly?” Harry asks, cutting through the silence in an attempt to lure Eggsy out of his rapidly declining mood.

“Full of questions, aren’t you?” Eggsy asks, giving Harry a sidelong glance as he leans back against the table. “Fine you answer one of mine, I’ll answer one of yours. James Bond: real or fictional?”

“Fiction,” Harry says with a derisive snort. “He wouldn’t be a very good spy if there were books and films about him.”

“Hey, he could be a historical figure for all I know. Seen pictures of him everywhere.”

“Alright, my turn, and I asked what your world is like.”

Eggsy takes a moment to think it over before simply stating, “A lot like this one, and not at all.”

“Now that’s hardly an answer,” Harry grumbles. He was hoping for something along the lines of giant animals or golden castles or something.

“How do you actually know Merlin?” Eggsy snipes back, ignoring Harry’s ire. “And none of this coworker nonsense. You spend a lot of time with him.”

“Well he _is_ a coworker, and that’s how I met him. He’s also my handler and sometimes friend,” Harry admits, though he’s never actually tried to define said friendship. “He oversees all of my work, and well, you get to know the voice in your ear over a few decades. Especially when your life is in their hands, and you must trust them implicitly with it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now you’re going to elaborate on that ‘alike and not alike’ answer,” Harry snips, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Fine. Our world exists kind of parallel to this one. Originally there weren’t boundaries in place and everythin’ was pretty much a shit show. So, they decided to separate them a few centuries back,” Eggsy explains, and Harry only nods for him to continue. His interest must be obvious though, because Eggsy looks at him and gets the faintest smile as he mulls over the rest of his answer. “So now… I suppose you could imagine everything as two steps to the left. There’s places that are tied between our worlds but here it might be a bunch of buildings and there it’s a forest. Make sense?”

“I suppose,” Harry muses. To be honest, Eggsy’s explanation raises more questions than it answers. Though, if he delves too deeply Harry’s sure it’ll all go over his head.

“Why do you have a stuffed dog in your loo?”

Harry is jarred out of his thoughts at the question. “You found Mr. Pickle?”

Eggsy huffs out a laugh and nods. “According to the plaque, apparently.”

“He was part of my Kingsman training. And well, I’ve been told I have a habit of not letting things go.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“So you haven’t had any issues with the shower, you notice all of our advertising, but a washing machine or a dryer completely baffles you. Care to explain that?”

“Eh, we’ve had indoor plumbin’ as long as you lot have, but not electricity. We use magic, or fire, for light. Wood stoves are still pretty popular, though we can heat things magically as well, includin’ our water,” Eggsy explains, as though it was entirely sensible to use magic for all of one’s mundane tasks. “I’m sure some wizards, like Merlin, are tryin’ to figure out how to use electricity around a bunch of creatures who cast lightnin’ on command. Hasn’t gone well so far.”

Harry leans against the tabletop, eyeing all of the books around him with a new appreciation. With complications like that, it made it seem like Eggsy’s people, and maybe all magical creatures, couldn’t survive _without_ magic.

“What about those born without magic, or lacking talent?” Harry asks. “Surely they exist.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Side effect of the separation. Once we closed our world off, it kind of insulated us or somethin’? Anythin’ that spends long enough around magic is eventually contaminated by it.”

“Contaminated?” Harry asks, his expression souring.

“Something like that, anyway. If anyone is born without magic, they’ll have it by the time they’re up and walkin’ at the latest.” Eggsy’s expression turns softer and he taps his fingers on the bench next to him as he adds, “That’s how it was with my baby sister anyway. Might never be very powerful, but it’ll be enough to get by.”

“How old is she?”

“Pretty sure you owe me some answers first. How old are you?”

“Fifty,” Harry replies, and laughs as Eggsy’s eyes go wide for a moment.

“Right, human lifespan,” Eggsy mutters and offers an apologetic smile. “So that puts you around what, five hundred? Six hundred?”

“Let’s just say I’ve lived over half my lifespan.”

“Sucks. Only humans I know are wizards, and they live a bit longer, but not much. Except for Merlin, but that’s a special case.”

“Indeed, he seems rather spry for someone his age.”

“So what about you? You got a family?”

“A younger brother and sister, and my parents. Some nieces and nephews. I don’t see them much thanks to my work. And you’ve only ever mentioned your family in passing.”

“Ah. Well I have a mother, baby sister, and a step-father.”

“The one who wants you dead,” Harry recalls with a low simmering anger.

“Yeah. I won’t name his daughter as my heir even though I have no children,” Eggsy replies and scratches at his neck in embarrassment. “If I did, that wouldn’t turn out well. I’d rather keep the line of succession as short as possible for the time bein’.”

“And what’s the point of that?”

“Well, if someone wants to kill me to take the throne, chances are they’ll also go after whoever else has a claim on it down the line. If no one has a claim, there’s at least the slim chance they would leave my family alone,” Eggsy explains with a dispassionate detachment most likely borne from years of calculation.

“Makes sense, if a little disheartening,” Harry offers in return.

“Well, we’re a long lived people. If you want to make a change, assassination is your best bet. I’d rather not get into it, if that’s alright,” Eggsy says, and Harry can see the young man shutting him out.

Harry supposes they’ve both had rather enough honesty for now. A moment later, he gets up and strides over to Merlin’s table to check the timer. The little rabbit is still ticking away, but only has a few minutes left. Harry sighs, and carries it with him back to Eggsy, setting it down on the table next to the fae.

“Feeling any different?” Harry asks.

Eggsy shakes his head in reply, and Harry stifles the urge to run his fingers through his hair, or something ridiculous in an attempt to comfort him. Really, there’s nothing that he can offer Eggsy but sympathy. Instead, he wanders over to the bookshelves in the corner, intent to hunt Merlin down, and is nearly bowled over when the man appears with several more books in tow.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d gotten lost,” Harry says, and Merlin gives him a quick once over before brushing past Harry.

“Don’t be absurd,” Merlin huffs, and Harry steps aside to dodge the mountain of books parading after him.

“Any results?” Merlin barks, snapping Eggsy out of his stupor.

“Don’t think so,” Eggsy replies.

“When we find who did this, I’m going to tear them apart,” Merlin grouses. “Not at any benefit to you, obviously, but mostly for wasting my time.”

Eggsy smiles at that. It’s not his usual bright grin, but it’s at least something, and Harry finds himself oddly thankful for Merlin’s effort.

“Alright, you know the drill by now,” Merlin continues and hands Eggsy a cup. “We’ll try again.”

The third time is not the charm, as it turns out. Eggsy takes the last potion, and the three of them wait in awkward near-silence as Merlin mutters to himself at the other table, while perusing his collection of books. Eggsy, for his part, seems exhausted and remarkably uninterested in anything. The tense stillness is only broken an hour later by the incessant ding of the timer, and after checking for any progress, Merlin frowns and offers Eggsy the last of the nullification potion for the night with a promise that they’ll try again tomorrow. Eggsy takes it without remark, and after they leave the lab, Harry ushers Eggsy from Merlin’s house to the car.

Eggsy doesn’t speak a word on the way home, even when the two of them pop by the shops to pick up new toothbrushes, as promised. Harry was hoping at least for a comment on that, but instead, Eggsy seems even more despondent as he clutches the shopping bag in his hand. As the car turns down the street towards Harry’s neighborhood, Harry hears a tiny sniffle and catches a glimpse of Eggsy scrubbing at his face with a sleeve, but a moment later Eggsy stares out the window with a look of indifference. Harry’s heart aches in sympathy, but he does nothing to draw attention to what he’s witnessed. He’s certain Eggsy would prefer it that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mid-week update since this is very short.

If not for his relative immortality, he’d say he’s getting old.

Merlin stares bleary eyed down at his tea and wonders if he shouldn’t have gotten a coffee instead—or perhaps one of Colombia’s other finest exports—given how the week is going. Two nights on little to no sleep, practicing his craft, and he’s ready to pass out at his desk.

It’s been a long time since he left it all behind. Well, not magic, certainly. He can’t separate himself from that. Nonetheless, he hasn’t bothered with that world or the people in it, including Gary, in several decades. It figures that he’d be thrown back into that mess only to disappoint the lad again.

He stirs a bit of sugar into the tea, mindlessly listening to the clinking sound of the spoon against the ceramic mug. It doesn’t drown out the approaching sound of heavy steps in pristine oxfords that have never seen a treadmill, much less the kind of wear a field agent’s have. Still, Merlin pretends to be engrossed in something on his tablet.

“Is the puppy keeping you up?” a familiar voice calls.

Merlin glances up at his boss. “Ah, Arthur. I’m sorry what was that?”

“You seem a bit less attentive than usual today,” Arthur replies, giving Merlin a disapproving stare. “I was wondering if the new puppy was keeping you awake.”

Merlin sits in stunned silence for a moment, because while he and Harry do pull the ambiguously gay routine, Merlin assumed most of the rumors were just teasing. He didn’t suspect their boss actually bought it.

“Oh, no. He’s fine,” Merlin says finally. “Just…barks a lot.” And teases people mercilessly, and requires magical assistance, and eats everything, and is the leading cause of his best friend’s sexual frustration.

Arthur gives a stiff nod in return. “I was surprised to see Galahad acquired another dog. I would assume he’s too dedicated to his work for such frivolous things as pets.”

“Well you know how it is. He found the little bugger wandering around and it was love at first sight.” Or first transformation, at least. Not that Merlin will say anything of the sort.

“I suppose he was rather attached to that Pickles creature.”

“Mr. Pickle,” Merlin corrects off hand.

“I hope he’s chosen a better name this time around.”

There’s something in Arthur’s tone that makes Merlin’s skin crawl, though he can’t quite put his finger on it. Perhaps Arthur is just terrible with small talk, but there’s something invasive about the seemingly harmless questions.

“Of course not,” Merlin chides, hiding his discomfort behind a grin. “He calls the little beast ‘Egghead’ or something like that.”

It’s a half-truth at best, but it seems to satisfy Arthur, who gives a non committal hum in return.

“Was there something you needed sir?” Merlin presses. It’s rather blunt of him, but Merlin isn’t known for his sterling manners.

“Ah, yes. I’m going to need you to handle this afternoon’s briefings on your own,” Arthur explains as he hands over a few files. “I have a private meeting then, and I am not to be disturbed.”

“Of course, sir,” Merlin agrees, and flicks through the files. There’s nothing suspicious about them. Just a few reports. “Will you be meeting in the dining room?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll send a message for our agents to meet me in my office instead.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur says, before he turns to leave Merlin’s office.

Once Arthur’s gone, Merlin immediately digs a little further into the files he’s been given. A little reading confirms what a cursory glance told him; these are simply this afternoon’s briefing materials. Perhaps he’s just paranoid, but he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something conspicuous about Arthur’s impromptu visit. The man almost never seeks Merlin out, but rather has everyone come to him at his convenience. And then there’s all the personal questions. Arthur was probably just looking for dirt on Harry, and perhaps Merlin as well. Still, he’s not about to start spouting off anything too detailed while Gary’s condition is compromised the way it is. Merlin may not owe allegiance to anyone, save an Arthur much kinglier and more deserving than that old pretender who wears the name, but he won’t grass on the few people he cares about.

Unsatisfied with his findings, Merlin turns on one of his laptops instead. If Arthur’s meeting someone in the dining room, there will be no video or audio surveillance of the conversation; a precaution given the many meetings held there. However, Arthur is still a git who can’t be bothered to keep his own schedule, which means that someone would have arranged the meeting for him. It only takes a few minutes to access Arthur’s calendar, and find the meeting he’s looking for. There’s a two-hour block of time starting at lunch scheduled with a ‘Mr. Valentine’. All holidays and saints aside, he’s fairly certain he’s heard that name recently. Though, that’s one of the hazards of living as long as Merlin has: everything sounds familiar eventually.

Still, it never hurts to be cautious, and Merlin takes an extra hour to place a watch on as many of the cameras in and around the shop as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Apologies for any mistakes.

Eggsy wonders if Harry and Merlin are always this chatty, or if he’s some sort of catalyst to their absurdity. He’s not sure which he’d prefer, to be honest, and he fidgets a little as they wait for the first potion of the night to take effect. Initially, they’d planned to make the remaining four from their research, but by the time Merlin returned home it was already well after dark, and they’re too pressed for time to manage the last one.

Silence reigned during the first hour or so while they did the initial preparation, but there’s little to do while waiting through the brewing and consumption process except study or talk. Eggsy scrubs at his eyes which are already starting to ache from the strain of reading yet another passage on the history of animal transformations. His mood isn’t helped by the fact that he still has the bitter taste of the potion on his tongue.

“I’m just saying, Harry, you’re gonna have to make an honest man of me,” Merlin insists, and Eggsy glares at the wizard over the edge of his book; not that Merlin seems to notice.

It’s not that Eggsy cares or anything. Merlin’s just being annoyingly distracting is all.

“No,” Harry replies, not so much as looking up from the pot he’s stirring.

“But you haven’t even asked why.”

“Don’t care. The answer is still no.”

Eggsy raises his book slightly to hide his amused grin.

“It’s the perfect distraction!”

Harry finally huffs and sets the spoon aside so he can give Merlin his full attention. “I just don’t see what our marriage—which isn’t going to happen, by the way—has to do with your ‘Arthur is a shady bitch’ theory. The man actually left his cave to speak to you, so what?”

“I’m telling you, he’s up to something,” Merlin scoffs in disbelief at Harry’s complete lack of suspicion. “He had a two-hour meeting scheduled, but made sure I was tied up in briefings the whole afternoon.”

“So, Arthur is having private meetings? Once again, I’m not seeing what this has to do with me.”

“I’m telling you I triple checked those feeds! No one ever came through the shop to the dining room.”

“Merlin, has it occurred to you that he might have made the whole thing up to get out of work? He was probably taking a nap,” Harry says with a dismissive wave.

“But that wouldn’t explain why he’s nosing around asking about your puppy keeping me awake.”

Eggsy grumbles a few choice words to that under his breath and gives Merlin a rude gesture. Honestly, it’s not like he is  _actually_ Harry’s puppy. The old git is either going senile, or is being a dick.

“Other than he runs a spy organization, and spies are notoriously nosy?” Harry asks, seeming equally exasperated as Eggsy.

“He’s a suspicious old twat, and we’re going to have to come up with something to throw him off. I’m just saying, an elopement seems like an ideal cover up for any strange behavior or disappearances on our part.”

Eggsy twitches a little at that, and this time Merlin gets the tiniest smirk, almost as if he is enjoying this entirely too much.

“That seems a little drastic, Merlin,” Harry sighs and rubs at his temples. “Also, you’re paranoid.”

“You’re one to talk,” Eggsy chides, and Harry shrugs in response but doesn’t defend himself.

“Perhaps we’re arranging an adoption?” Merlin muses.

“Wasn’t adoption how we supposedly ended up with a dog in the first place?”

Eggsy wrinkles his nose at the thought. “Yeah, stick to marriage. I’m a little too old to be adopted. Or better yet, stop bein’ a paranoid wanker and forget the whole thing.”

“You two just take the fun out of everything,” Merlin grumbles. “I’m serious something just doesn’t sit right.”

“It’s probably indigestion,” Eggsy says, and with that, he sets his book aside in favor of another.

Honestly, it feels as though he’s read all of these a million times the past few nights. Had they missed a possible solution on their first perusal, they would have come across it again by now.

Merlin’s silly little timer dings, and Eggsy goes through the process of waiting out the nullification before moving on to the second potion. Eggsy catches Harry staring after he sets the potion bowl aside.

“What? Have I got some on my face?” Eggsy asks, and wipes his mouth against his sleeve just in case.

“I’m just wondering how we’re doing on time,” Harry muses. “When is your coronation?”

“Uh, what day is today? Thursday?”

Harry nods in confirmation and Eggsy sighs and scrubs at his tired eyes.

“Next Friday. Hopefully, we can solve this sooner though. Kinda fishy for me to go missin’ for a few weeks and just show up the day I’m supposed to receive my crown.”

“What happens if you don’t show?” Harry asks. “Not in the important, long run of things, but the ceremony. I imagine everyone just shows up and there’s a lot of awkward, silent standing around.”

“It wouldn’t be silent. There would definitely be some muttering,” Merlin chimes in as he cleans up some of the bowls and pots. “And suppositions as to where Gary is.”

“Griping about when they’ll be allowed to eat,” Harry adds with a nod.

“Complaints about how they spent hours getting ready.”

Much to his own surprise, Eggsy laughs at their antics.

Harry flashes a teasing grin. “Some old crone commenting that she preferred the orchestra at the last coronation.”

“I don’t really know,” Eggsy supposes. “No one’s ever actually missed their coronation before.”

“Closest to it was a few successions back, I believe. Though, he came down with a nasty case of assassination the day before,” Merlin says after a moment of thought.

“Oh, right. Didn’t they end up crowning the assassin anyway?”

“Eventually, after the ensuing bloodbath.”

“And this works where you’re from?” Harry asks.

“Well, yeah. My granddad is one of those who took the throne by force,” Eggsy explains. “Granted, the King at the time was a completely mental anti-separationist, so no one but the King’s own forces really seemed to mind. Though, Merlin would know better than I ‘cos he was there.”

Harry turns a disbelieving stare on Merlin.

“It’s all a rather long story,” Merlin says with a shake of his head, and Harry looks fairly disappointed.

Eggsy watches in amusement as Harry spends the next several minutes trying, and failing, to pry details out of Merlin. Eventually, he gives up and turns his attention back to Eggsy.

“So, your grandfather was a conqueror, but you were forced to wait?” Harry asks.

“Succession usually happens one of three ways: Assassination—assumin’ you have the military power to back it up, inheritance, or an open challenge. I inherited, obviously, but each method has its own problems.”

“A challenge? People can just fight you for your throne?”

“There’s a bit more to it, but yeah. You have to be of a certain social class, and you campaign first and prove to the people and the council that you’re better suited. Then, you face the current ruler in combat with some agreed upon rules. Though, if you lose, you’re dead and your family’s name becomes worthless. No one wants to be associated with a failed usurper. It takes strength to rule; it’s just less metaphorical in our world.”

“Sounds rather barbaric.”

“Darker measures, luv,” Eggsy says as he raps two knuckles against one of the books behind him. “You’ve read about only a fraction of what exists there, and not all of them follow our laws. So, people expect the monarchy’s army to protect them. Still, even those creatures have nothin’ on negotiatin’ with noble houses. I’d rather an honest fight any day.”

Harry frowns at Eggsy’s words, but whatever he’s going to say is cut off by the timer once again. Eggsy feels his heart sink a bit at the thought of more lost time with nothing to show for it. Still, he gets up and goes through the process for the last time this evening.

“Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way,” Harry muses as he watches Eggsy consume the last of the potions. “What if it’s one of those fairy tale things where you have to kiss a princess?”

Eggsy pulls a face at both the vile potion and the suggestion. “That’s me fucked then. Not a lot of princesses among our types.”

“A human princess, maybe?” Harry offers.

“Pass, thanks.”

“Really? Most would jump at the chance.”

“I don’t really go around kissin’ random humans,” Eggsy says offhand, and is met with a resounding silence from Harry, and a conspicuously busy Merlin.

“Ah yes, the lack of horns and claws must be quite off-putting,” Harry says eventually, his tone taking on a rapid chill.

“It’s not that! Humans are fine and all, just no one really brings ‘em home to Mum.” Eggsy feels a creep of panic up his spine while trying to placate the man, and Harry’s expression turns even darker. “It’s magic mostly. Not a lot of you have any.”

“Think that lowly of us do you?” Harry snips. “Seems a bit—I’m not sure if racist is the right term…”

“What? No! It’s just that humans, even some wizards, aren’t very safe there,” Eggsy trails off and rubs at the back of his neck.

Harry returns a flat look that speaks volumes on his impression of Eggsy’s assessment.

“There’s some creatures that consider humans a source of food; part of the reason for the separation,” Eggsy elaborates, hoping that Harry will see the truth in his words. “Some longer lived races think humans are acceptable only as passin’ fancies, given the life expectancy. And well, some just think anythin’ non-magical is a bit…artificial. At worst, a human in my world is dinner. At best, it’s like you’re kissin’ a mannequin.”

“We’re not even alive to you. How pleasant.”

“That’s not—”

“Forget I asked,” Harry sneers.

Eggsy gawps at Harry, an apology unable to make it past his lips as he sees Harry’s mouth tighten into a thin line. Harry turns away to start cleaning up the worktable with a singular focus, and Eggsy chokes back his words, knowing they’ll fall on deaf ears. He’s never failed so spectacularly at basic cultural sensitivity, but he hasn’t exactly been thinking like a ruler or a politician around Harry. In fact, he usually can’t think much at all near him. Harry is always so interested, and often accepting, that sometimes he forgets that there’s such a marked difference between them. Or that there’s a myriad of reasons those with magic separated from the human world.

It probably wouldn’t do any good to tell Harry that he’s been feeling like a brittle bit of plastic himself lately. Or that, other people’s opinions aside, humans came with an entirely different set of complications if a magical creature were to fall in love with one.

The rest of the night is one of the most excruciating of Eggsy’s life. Merlin remains dubiously silent in his own corner of the room, and with Harry not speaking to him, Eggsy doesn’t say another word for nearly an hour. Then it’s only to answer Merlin’s handful of questions when the timer goes off again. Even when they leave Merlin’s, Harry doesn’t speak to him until they return to Harry’s home, whereupon he grabs a few toiletries from the upstairs bathroom along with some spare track pants.

“You can use the bathroom downstairs,” Harry says as he shoves the items into Eggsy’s arms. “The guest room is still set up for you as well.”

“Harry—”

“Goodnight, Eggsy,” Harry snaps, and returns to his own room before shutting the door behind him.

Eggsy cringes as he hears the lock click into place. After a moment of standing in the hall like an idiot, Eggsy does as Harry said and takes a shower in the downstairs bathroom. Afterwards, he wipes down the mirror and brushes his teeth; the motion causing the tag on his ever-present collar to glint a bit in the light. Absentmindedly, he traces his hand along the collar and stills the tag between his fingers. Once he finishes cleaning up, he sets his toothbrush aside and turns the tag back and forth as he stares at it in the mirror. He traces a thumb over his name on the front before repeating the motion on the back. Harry’s name is still there, along with a string of numbers. It’s not like he expected it to be gone, but its continued presence is…well, it’s something.

“I really stepped in it this time, didn’t I?” Eggsy asks, glancing at the stuffed dog next to the sink. He knows Mr. Pickle won’t reply, but it feels better to have even a stuffed audience to listen to him.

Eggsy shakes his head and slips into the trackies Harry loaned him before he heads upstairs to the guest room. Once there, he flops down on the mattress, which is just as uncomfortable as it was the first night. A few minutes of tossing, and turning later, he feels the telltale shift of pressure before the world is suddenly much bigger, and he’s scrabbling to free his canine legs from his clothes. Once free, Eggsy curls up on the pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable, but he finds himself looking at Harry’s closed door more often than not.

Some time and no sleep later, Eggsy jumps down from the bed and treks across the hall.

“Harry! C’mon, this sucks,” Eggsy shouts outside Harry’s door, his words coming out as a series of short barks. He sits back and waits, but doesn’t hear any movement from within the room.

He tries again, this time whining and scratching at the door as well, but there’s no reply. After a few more attempts with no results, Eggsy heaves a sigh and slumps down next to the door. The floor is cold and unforgiving, and he finds himself missing the comfort of Harry’s overstuffed pillows and warm blankets. If he pays attention though, his ears can pick up the faint noises of Harry’s breathing, and the occasional light snore. Eggsy curls a little tighter into himself and lets the sound lull him to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! Honestly, you guys are the best~

Harry looks like a proper idiot standing in one of the aisles of Waitrose for three minutes debating between bottles of shampoo. The day so far has not been kind to him. It was only after he jumped into the shower that he realized all his shower supplies were downstairs in the guest bath. Then, he almost accidentally punted Eggsy down the hall when he stepped out his door. Apparently, Eggsy preferred the hallway floor to the guest bedroom he was most certainly _not_ locked out of, and only Harry’s above average reflexes saved them from grievous injury. After a rather chilly and drippy walk downstairs to retrieve his shampoo and back, the last of the bottle gave up after a few half-hearted drizzles.

Harry finally tosses a larger bottle of his usual brand into his basket. It seems prudent given the way that Eggsy puts a dent in his food and household goods.

“Not for long,” Harry mumbles to himself as he heads out of the aisle, and glares at another shopper who is side eyeing him like he’s an escaped mental patient.

His next stop is meat section because he sacrificed the last bit of chicken and few veggies earlier for Eggsy’s lunch, even if that relegated Harry to soup and a sandwich for himself. He and Eggsy might not be on the best of terms after Harry exiled him last night, but he’s not so cruel as to starve Eggsy for it. He ponders his choices for a while; unsure what Eggsy even likes that he has the skill to cook. Harry’s appreciation for food has never extended too far beyond restaurants into the kitchen. He knows roughly twenty or so recipes he picked up during college that he hasn’t deviated from since, and he’s rapidly running through those given that he’s already made a few meals this week. Eventually, he decides on a cut of beef so that he can make a roast. If nothing else, he won’t be alone eating leftovers for a week. Afterwards, he speeds through the produce and baked goods, tossing a few items into his basket that he assumes Eggsy will like. Although, Eggsy hasn’t complained about anything yet which is ultimately unhelpful.

Harry absentmindedly picks at a snag in his cardigan while he waits in line at the register. Glancing at the tabloid headlines, he could almost convince himself that the week hasn’t happened and he’s living his normal, admittedly rather dull, life between missions. At least, he could if not for the fact that he distinctly recalls leaving Eggsy alone to mind the house while he stepped out for groceries. His normal life involves a lot less worrying that his house will still be standing if he’s away for an hour.

After he checks out, he gathers up his few bags and begins his walk home. It isn’t very far, just down the block and around the corner which he’s walked hundreds of times, but he finds himself hurrying a little more than usual. There’s this inescapable sense of being watched that’s been lingering all throughout his errand, but he hasn’t been able to determine from where.

A distinct chill races up his spine as two lithe arms slip around him; one pinning his upper arms in place, and the other over his shoulder and pressing a gleaming blade to his throat.

A feminine voice growls in his ear: “Where is Prince Gary?”

Harry stills immediately, not eager for that knife to get any closer. A cursory glance at their surroundings provides little reassurance as people’s eyes simply slide past without notice and passersby slip around them like a water, not so much as breaking stride.

Magic, Harry surmises.

“Answer the question!” The woman insists.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry replies evenly and slowly loosens his grip on the shopping bags.

“Horseshit, I’ve seen you with him!”

“You must be mistaken.”

“You hid him somewhere. I went to your house and there’s no one there.”

That catches Harry by surprise, but years of training allows him to appear impassive. “That’s because I live alone.”

“Stop playing games,” the woman spits.

Harry doesn’t say anything in reply, but drops the bags and brings his hands up in one explosive movement, yanking the arm with the knife away. He turns his head and body out from under the woman’s grasp, sliding under her arm and adjusting his grip on her wrist in one fluid motion. A simple twist of limbs and he braces her arm against his torso. At this range he’ll only need a little leverage to turn he own weapon against her. She sees the move coming though, and instantaneously drops within his hold, as she fights to angle her elbow back against his chest. It’s not so much the move that stuns him; he has no problem with adjusting the angle of attack. It’s the fact that she’d been significantly taller to get her hands on him in the first place.

She’d been floating.

It’s too little too late for her magic now, however, as Harry uses his weight to slam the knife, still in the woman’s grip, into her side. Before he can feel the telltale give of the impact, there’s a blinding gleam of light as the blade shatters to pieces. The woman drops the handle, and twists in Harry’s grip, uncaring about the pain it must cause her arm.

The moment Harry tries to counter her he finds himself unable to move. There’s a faint twitching in his limbs, but they're overall unresponsive. Harry’s eyes narrow on the faint strands of light, emanating from one of the woman’s outstretched hands, which wrap around his limbs holding him in place.

“You’re going to tell me where he is,” the woman hisses as she wrenches her arm out of Harry’s grip.

Harry smiles in return. “I think not.”

“Fine,” she huffs and casts her free hand over her knife, which knits itself together in a shower of sparks before leaping into her unoccupied hand. She tucks the weapon into her belt, and as an afterthought she grabs Harry’s shopping bags; probably so as to not leave evidence, Harry reckons.

The woman then wraps her arms around Harry’s torso and there’s an awkward churning sensation in his stomach as the world goes white for a moment. When Harry’s eyes readjust, he finds himself in his living room, although still unable to move.

“Let’s start a little closer to home, shall we?” she says as she steps away from Harry and sets his bags down. She wanders through the living room and kitchen, then back to the bathroom and laundry room. “Not the best place to keep a hostage, but you would want him close nonetheless.”

“How do you even know where I live?” Harry demands, his attention never fully leaving the strands of light that follow the woman through his home.

“I spotted your car nearby. I had to wait until I saw you again to figure out which house was yours.”

“Well that’s creepy.”

“Enough jokes, where is he?” the woman says when she returns to Harry’s side, brandishing her knife once again.

“I’m telling you I don’t know who you’re talking—” Harry starts but is cut off by the sound of yapping and rapidly approaching claws on the hardwood.

The woman falls a step back as Eggsy sprints into the room and crashes headlong into her shins.

“Shoo!” The woman hisses, but it falls on deaf ears as Eggsy starts nipping at her ankles.

It’s not much, but it provides the distraction Harry needs when the woman’s magical hold on him temporarily abates. Within an instant he steps into her space, grabs her wrist and yanks it towards him as he slams his opposite arm against her throat. She coughs in surprise for a fraction of a second, but it’s all the time Harry needs to strain her arm and knock the knife out of her hand.

Eggsy neatly dodges the falling blade, and the woman takes the opportunity to swing at Harry, following it up by neatly kicking off from his leg and pushing away to put distance between them. Harry finds his limbs locked in place once the woman sets her sights on him again. Eggsy remains undeterred though, and snaps at the woman’s hand when reaches for her knife once again.

“I respect your persistence, but I really don’t have time for this,” she huffs as she reaches passed Eggsy.

Eggsy growls and clamps his jaws down around her hand, sinking his teeth in and drawing blood for the first time during the altercation.

“Let go,” she hisses, unable to pry out of Eggsy’s grip while still holding Harry in place with her other hand. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.”

“Eggsy, that’s enough!” Harry shouts, unwilling to see what damage this woman will inflict on him in this form.

Eggsy glances at Harry, but refuses to let go.

The woman’s face goes pale and she turns to Harry, wide-eyed. “What did you say?”

“I said that’s enough,” Harry says and looks down at Eggsy. “Let her go, Eggsy.”

Eggsy finally relents, but stays close and glares at the woman as best as a tiny dog can.

“You shouldn’t know that—I don’t—” the woman sputters as she attempts to collect her wits. “Eggsy?” she asks, this time looking at the dog in question.

Eggsy barks in reply and licks at the back of the woman’s hand where blood is seeping out, and Harry is more than a little confused.

“How did you come up with that name?” the woman demands.

Harry is reluctant to answer, given he’s still in her hold, but she seems less homicidal than earlier. Also, given her abilities with magic, Harry already knows he’s well and truly fucked in a fight against her.

“He told me,” Harry admits.

“This isn’t right. I caught a glimpse of you two the other night. He was… Well he wasn’t a dog.”

Harry balks in surprise at how easily the woman is accepting this and connecting the dots. “I’m sorry but you seem to be asking for a lot of information for someone who won’t even tell me their name.”

The woman pauses at that and glances at Eggsy. Eggsy whines and paws at her before wagging his tail in turn.

“If I let you go, are you going to attack me?” she asks.

“You’ve been the aggressor for most of our acquaintance.”

“Yes or no?”

Harry looks to Eggsy who is staring up at him hopefully, wagging his stubby tail the whole time.

“Fine. I’ll agree to a ceasefire if you tell me who you are, and why you attacked me.”

The woman releases her hold on him and Harry stumbles for a moment trying to regain his balance.

“Roxanne. Guard to His Royal Highness, Prince Gary, and close personal friend to Eggsy,” the woman says, extending her bloodied hand towards him. “But call me Roxy.”

“Harry Hart,” he replies as he shakes the woman’s—Roxy’s—hand. “Temporary magical pet owner.”

Roxy gives him a curt nod. “Eggsy’s been missing for a while, and I’ve been searching for him. I spotted you with him the other night, but I lost track of your car so it took me some time to find you. Care to explain what’s going on, Harry?”

“What it looks like. Eggsy’s a part-time dog, and then at night he’s human-ish?”

“And how did that happen?” Roxy asks, scowling at Eggsy who immediately loses his cheery disposition and cowers a little.

“Apparently, he woke up like that over a week ago. We’ve been working on trying to undo it.”

“We?”

“Eggsy, Merlin and myself.”

“Merlin? As in _the_ Merlin?” Roxy asks, turning a dubious look on Harry.

“The bald, surly one who speaks Gaelic,” Harry says with a shrug. He’s not sure if they mean the same person, but Eggsy’s first description of the man is an apt one.

Eggsy lets out a bark of possible agreement, Harry isn’t quite sure.

“And no progress?” Roxy asks, looking back to Eggsy’s canine form.

“None so far,” Harry admits. “We have one more potion we’re attempting tonight, and then we’re fresh out of ideas.”

“When will that be?”

“In a few hours once Merlin returns from work,” Harry says as he scoops up his bags of forgotten groceries and heads to the kitchen. “Eggsy’s transformation seems to coincide with sunrise and sunset, so we’re working with it.”

“Right. Sorry about the groceries,” Roxy says with a wince. “And the knife. And the magic.”

“You’re not the first to pull a knife on me, but you are the first to so spectacularly bruise my produce in the process,” Harry assures her and pulls out the items he bought for tonight’s roast while he contemplates how his life ended up like this. “I suppose you’ll be joining us for dinner?”

“That would be lovely,” Roxy replies.

The rest of Harry’s afternoon is surprisingly peaceful. Homicidal tendencies aside, Roxy is an exemplary house guest, helping Harry with what she can in the kitchen when she’s not fretting over Eggsy. When there’s nothing left to do but wait for the food to actually cook, she takes to carrying Eggsy around the house, which Eggsy grudgingly tolerates if his dramatic sighs and laid back ears are anything to go by.

“You know, perhaps we should keep you like this,” Roxy muses as she strokes the soft fur behind Eggsy’s ear. “You’re much more manageable at this size.”

Eggsy fixes her with an unimpressed look and huffs his disagreement.

“You’d also look absolutely darling in your oversized crown and robes.”

Eggsy whines in dismay and leans back over Roxy’s arms to look at Harry.

“It would be terribly cute,” Harry agrees, and laughs at the disgruntled woof he gets in return. He debates texting Merlin to inform him of the latest stray he’s picked up, but decides against it, if only to annoy the man. Instead, he opts for cleaning up and keeping an eye on his house guests, who remain parked in front of the television once Roxy figures out how it works, until it starts nearing sunset whereupon Eggsy becomes rather antsy.

“You might want to let him go,” Harry advises Roxy. “He has a tendency to spontaneously change and knock things over.”

“Right,” Roxy says and releases her grip on Eggsy who darts upstairs.

A few minutes later, Eggsy returns to the living room in his more human form, dressed in his jeans and hoodie. Roxy immediately jumps up and races to envelop Eggsy in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hey,” Eggsy mumbles against her cheek as he squeezes her just as tightly.

The moment seems to be lost on Roxy, because she pulls away and jabs Eggsy in the chest with a pointed finger.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, you know!” she snaps.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mumbles. “I—”

“You should be! It’s an absolute mess back home. The council is panicking, your mum is worried sick, and—”

“Okay, I didn’t exactly ask for none of this, so take it easy,” Eggsy snips.

Harry decides to make himself scarce for the rest of their spat and ventures to the kitchen to begin serving up dinner. If there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s that Eggsy is easily distracted by food. Not that he’s trying to cut their reunion short. It’s obvious that Eggsy and Roxy are rather close, but these sort of moments always set Harry a little on edge, as though he were an interloper in his own home.

“So you’re sure you weren’t playing with any spells?” Roxy asks, turning a shrewd eye on Eggsy.

“If I was gonna cast a transformation spell, I’d choose somethin’ a bit more respectable than a corgi,” Eggsy says as he edges towards the kitchen under the pretense of helping Harry.

Roxy is quick to pursue, though she manages a smile at Harry when he hands her a plate, before turning on Eggsy once again. “You’ll be lucky if I don’t turn you into a toad when we return home. The council won’t let you out of their sight for the next hundred years.”

“I dunno. It hasn’t been all bad,” Eggsy says as he takes both his and Harry’s plates to the table.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week's delay! I was letting my hands rest last weekend. Thanks for sticking with me!

Eggsy tries to keep the grin off his face as there’s a loud crack and Merlin stumbles back a step, clutching his jaw. Eggsy probably should have warned him, but there’s something so utterly satisfying when Merlin doesn’t see the punch coming. Apparently Harry didn’t anticipate it either, and he steps forward as though shielding Eggsy from the violence.

“That was for Eggsy,” Roxy says, fist cocked, ready for another blow should it be necessary, and Eggsy feels a rush of affection for his best friend.

Merlin gives her a glare in return, but nods in understanding, and Roxy’s cold demeanor melts as she pulls Merlin into a one-armed hug. Harry relaxes minutely as he observes the exchange.

“Good to see you, too,” Merlin growls when he pulls away. The wizard is quick to cast a healing spell, but the pain will undoubtedly linger for a while. Roxy can throw a mean punch.

“Likewise. Seems the human world is agreeing with you.”

“Let’s not have this conversation in the doorway after you just assaulted me.”

“Perhaps I _should_ have called you,” Harry muses as Merlin leads them into the house. “Are you alright?”

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Merlin admits and locks up behind everyone. “And trust me when I say it was a long time coming.”

“I’m starting to become concerned at how many young ladies and gentlemen you know.”

“Please, Harry. They’re like very ill-behaved estranged family to me,” Merlin says as he ventures towards the spare room, Eggsy and the others in tow. “You’re the one letting them sleep with you.”

Roxy stiffens at that. “Sleeping with him?”

“Harry’s bed is nicer,” Eggsy replies with a shrug.

“Actually sleeping,” Harry cuts in, much to Eggsy’s amusement.

“Of course,” Roxy says with a dubious glare in Harry’s direction before they’re transported to Merlin’s secret lair, as Eggsy is fond of calling it.

It takes Roxy a moment longer to get her bearings, as she is the only one who hasn’t made this journey in the past few days.

“I remember this place,” she observes, taking in their surroundings, and turns to Eggsy. “Anytime I couldn’t find you, you were here bothering Merlin or getting into his things.”

“Paid off dinnit?” Eggsy replies.

“Maybe.”

“Have I mentioned that this is really weird?” Harry asks.

Eggsy turns his attention to the human. “What is?”

“Mostly, I’m rather put out that I’m the least mysterious person in the room.”

“That’s it?” Merlin cuts in. “Not even bothered that magic and entire other worlds exist?”

Harry shrugs in reply. “I’m more unnerved that everyone has an amazing secretive past with you, Merlin. I’m used to being the favorite.”

“I think we have very different definitions of favorite. Now, enough gabbing,” Merlin orders and waves towards the others. “You lot can help me with the final potion preparation.”

“Think this one’s gonna work?” Eggsy asks as he accepts a handful of ripple-grass from Merlin.

“I hope so,” Merlin says and hands Harry a branch of laurel. “It has the most spell breaking and transformative ingredients of any that we’ve attempted. It’s also the most volatile.”

“Right. Rox, get in on this,” Eggsy says and nods towards the vast array of items Merlin has laid out.

Roxy wrinkles her nose in disgust, but takes a bowl of something that looks like mulch and a bottle of strange green liquid. “Ugh. I hate potions.”

“Yeah it’s been loads of fun for me,” Eggsy bites sarcastically.

“If this doesn’t work, I’m taking you home,” Roxy says as she pours some of the green stuff into her unidentifiable mulch and starts mixing it by hand.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“No offense to Merlin’s skills, but I think one of our own would be better suited to solving this.”

Merlin gives an undignified snort at that. “Roxanne, I’m hardly a normal wizard limited to human magic. Besides, whoever did this to Gary is probably still there.”

“It’s true. Last thing I remember before waking up here was being at the palace. Home is probably the least safe place for me,” Eggsy adds.

“Alright,” Harry cuts in, waving a spoon at the others. “Care to explain to the only non-magical person here the difference between human and, I suppose, non-human magic?”

“Humans didn’t always have magic. No one really knows when or why the first wizards appeared. Some say it was exposure to us magical creatures, others assume cross-breeding,” Eggsy explains, not missing a beat as he grinds some leaves in a mortar. “Either way, magic isn’t ingrained in humans to the level it is in creatures of fae. Humans had to develop their own methods to deal with it that are slightly—” Eggsy trails off as he tries to find an inoffensive term.

Merlin takes that moment to step in. “Imagine learning Spanish while being physically incapable of rolling your r’s, and forgetting half your vocabulary to boot.”

“But you said you aren’t limited that way?” Harry asks.

“That I’m not. I wouldn’t go so far as to say I’m unique, but I’m an unusual case.”

“So, according to Roxy, you trained Eggsy. I suppose your unusual magical abilities is the reason?”

“In a sense.”

“He taught me human magic. A future King would never be taught his people’s skills by a human,” Eggsy says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But I thought Merlin’s spells were pretty cool, so Dad let him teach me.”

“You badgered the poor man for years,” Merlin sighs, though the effect is minimized by the nostalgic grin on his face. “He only ever agreed when I explained you’d probably fail and get tired of trying eventually.”

“Yeah. Everybody underestimated me as usual. My other tutors were livid.”

“Is it really an issue?” Harry asks.

“Technically, there were no rules that I couldn’t learn it. It’s more like a social implication that my other tutors weren’t good enough.”

“Eggsy, everything you do has social or political implications,” Roxy says.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure I ate a sandwich once without causing any kind of upheaval.”

“ _Almost_ everything, then. Including this fabulous weeks long puppy vacation; which, might I remind you, is while you’re supposed to be back home introducing yourself to the noble houses of Ar-Lenn.”

“Sounds like good timin’ on my part, then.”

“Eggsy—”

“It’s alright. We’ll fix this. I’ll go home and smooth all the ruffled feathers,” Eggsy groans at the thought of all the people he’s going to have to make nice with. “No need to take the fun out of everything.”

There’s a rather awkward silence after that, and Eggsy finds himself loath to break it. It’s not that he’s trying to shut Roxy out or blow off his duties. He wants to go home. He wants to see his family, and his people, and carry on with his life. It’s just disheartening to think about given their previous attempts at curing him have all backfired. And he would miss Harry and Merlin, despite his awkward relationships with both of them and that he’s not known Harry for long.

Eventually, after everyone has mixed in their ingredients and there is little left to do but wait for the potion to brew, Eggsy is surprised that Harry turns his attentions to Roxy.

“So how does that knife work exactly?” Harry asks, while Roxy absentmindedly twirls the blade in question. “It shattered the moment I tried to stab you, and then you could put it back together.”

Merlin immediately turns from his scrutiny of their brewing potion. “You bound it?” he barks.

“A little, yes,” Roxy admits offhand. “It’s not like it’s a big deal. It’s one small knife.”

“One small knife that you imbued with your own power. Have you any idea how dangerous that is?” Merlin hisses, and Eggsy chooses to remain silent rather than jump into the argument.

“No more dangerous than anything else I do,” Roxy says.

Merlin turns positively red with rage and looks ready to throttle Roxy, when Harry butts in.

“I don’t understand. Is this a bad thing?” He asks, looking genuinely confused. “Did she make a Horcrux?”

“A what?” Roxy asks.

“Nothing like that. It just makes it a powerful weapon that can’t be used against her, or by anyone else,” Merlin explains and all of his rage dissipates as he fixes Harry with an amused look. “Seriously, is Harry Potter your only reference for magic?”

Harry scoffs at that. “Don’t be absurd. I’ve also seen almost every Disney movie.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Merlin shakes his head in defeat and turns back to Roxy, though much calmer than before. “Regardless, Roxanne, I thought you of all people would know better than to do something so ludicrous.”

“It was a gift from Oberon when I decided to train as a knight,” Roxy says, as though that should explain everything. “He said I should use it to protect his son.”

“Oberon as in King of Fairies, Oberon?” Harry asks.

“Of course.”

Harry turns to Eggsy with a puzzled look. “I thought you were going to be king.”

“I am,” Eggsy says with a nod.

“So Oberon was your father.”

“Yeah.”

“I feel like I would have remembered if you’d mentioned that,” Harry muses. “I thought you said you were a son of someone Unwin?”

“Lee Unwin,” Eggsy corrects.

Harry sighs and leans back against the worktable. “Alright, I’ve completely lost the plot.”

“Is this that Shakespeare shit fuckin’ you up?” Eggsy asks, finally catching on to what always seems to be the issue when dealing with humans. “I swear, you let one human go and he starts spoutin’ off to the whole damn—All our kings are Oberon. It’s a title, not a name.”

“That…makes more sense I suppose.”

Eggsy lets Roxy take over explaining some of their politics for the next hour or so, only butting in if Harry has a specific question to him, or to say whether Harry is allowed to know something. Eggsy honestly wouldn’t set much of a limit on that. It would take a lot more than one non-magical human to bring his monarchy to its knees. With Merlin in the same room though, Eggsy is a little less inclined to trust any state secrets to not be used by someone with the power to do something with them.

“Alright, Eggsy,” Merlin calls, snapping Eggsy out of his thoughts shortly after a timer goes off. “It’s time.”

“Y’know after all these potions, I’m never gonna look at soup the same way,” Eggsy replies as he wanders over to the work table and takes the bowl.

“Stalling isn’t going to help. Bottoms up.”

Eggsy pulls a face but does as he’s told. After he consumes the last of the potion, he still feels more or less as he had all of the times before. Now it’s simply a waiting game. It’s only as he sets the bowl aside, he notices that his hands are shaking which is a decidedly new reaction.

He feels a tingling sensation ricochet through his body, and the wrongness of this form grows more palpable than ever before slowly melting away. He feels almost… home, for want of a better word, and knows this is it. This is the one that’s going to work. An instant later, the tingling intensifies to the point where every nerve in his body feels like fire and his vision grays at the edges. He distantly feels the crack of his knees and knuckles against the stone floor, but the pain doesn’t even reach him through his rebelling nerves. There’s shouting and panic and a hand on his shoulder, but he shoves it away as he retches. Whatever amount of the potion he hasn’t absorbed burns its way up his throat and nose along with the bile and it feels as though his insides are trying to climb their way out.

He can still hear Harry, Roxy and Merlin talking, but the words are indistinct as he chokes and his stomach heaves long after there’s nothing left to give. Though it might only be a matter of seconds, it feels like hours before there’s a cool wash of energy over him. He struggles as a hand wrenches his mouth open and something is poured down his throat that stops the burning, but leaves him sputtering and gagging as cold chills rack his frame.

After a few minutes, his vision and thinking clear, and he’s more aware of his surroundings. Merlin has bewitched a mop and bucket to clean up his mess, and Roxy is making quick work of stripping him out of his filthy hoodie and disposing of it.

“Don’t suppose that one worked?” Eggsy asks, and immediately breaks into a coughing fit as his throat protests.

No one says anything, and Eggsy supposes that’s answer enough.

“Harry, mind helping me?” Roxy asks as she gestures at Eggsy’s trousers as well. Harry obligingly helps Eggsy to his feet so Eggsy can step out of his jeans with Roxy’s assistance.

“This is only a bit mortifying,” Eggsy grumbles, and Roxy is at his other side supporting him within a moment. Harry and Roxy escort him over to the sink in the corner which Eggsy latches onto in order to support himself. He quickly sets about washing himself up and rinsing his mouth and nose out.

Merlin returns a few minutes later with a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

“Thanks,” Eggsy sighs and snatches up the offering, eager to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Gary,” Merlin says. “I should have assumed there might be more violent safeguards in place against spells and potions.”

“It’s not your fault, Merlin. Nothin’ we’ve done so far has even registered so much as a blip,” Eggsy replies as he spits out some toothpaste. “There was no reason to expect this.”

Merlin nods, but the guilt is still evident on his face as he sets about cleaning up their work for the night.

After Eggsy finishes brushing his teeth for a second time, he wipes the last of the water from his face and looks himself over to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. There’s a brush of warm fabric against his skin, and Eggsy looks up to see Harry settling a cardigan around his shoulders.

“You should probably have a seat before you pass out,” Harry says.

Eggsy only nods in reply and slips his arms into the sleeves of the cardigan, not even bothering to try to button it with his hands shaking as they are. He’s flanked by Harry and Roxy as he makes his way to the nearby bench and collapses onto it with a relieved sigh.

“I’d hate to admit it, but I think Roxy might be right,” Merlin says as he settles down on the bench with the others. “We might be in a bit over our heads here. I’ve tried everything I can think of.”

“I’ll go home and look tomorrow,” Roxy says. “Eggsy should stay here with Harry.”

“I thought you wanted him home.”

“It was one thing to know about his transformation, but after that reaction…” Roxy trails off for a moment, but her eyes are bright with determination. “Whoever did this wants Eggsy to stay this way. He has a point that the palace might not be safe.”

“Roxy, I don’t—” Eggsy starts, but Roxy cuts him off before he can voice his concerns.

“I’ll be fine Eggsy. No one will question me going anywhere in the palace if they know what’s good for them.”

“Alright,” Eggsy sighs, knowing he won’t win this fight. “Make sure my family is doing alright?”

“Of course.”

Merlin is the first to stand and searches for a familiar crystal. “I suppose we should call it a night then. You’re going to be feeling the effects for at least a few more hours, Gary, so I would suggest you rest. There’s nothing we can accomplish with you dead on your feet.”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy agrees and slumps a little further into Harry’s side.

Harry gets to his feet, pulling Eggsy up with him. Eggsy is a little wobbly as he can feel the effects of the potion being counteracted, but Roxy and Merlin are there to support him as well as they transport back into Merlin’s home.

“You can stay here if you like,” Merlin offers, but Eggsy shakes his head. Something about the guest room just seems cold and uninviting compared to Harry’s room.

“I can transport us to Harry’s if you’d like, Eggsy,” Roxy says. “No long car rides or anything.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, and Roxy nods as she wraps her arms around Eggsy and Harry both.

“See you soon, Merlin,” Roxy says, before pulling the men along with her through the white void until she steps out into Harry’s living room.

Eggsy feels his stomach roll a bit, and while he manages to not get sick, he feels his knees give out again. It’s only Roxy’s and Harry’s grip on him that keeps him up. A second later, his legs are swept out from under him, although this time intentionally, and Eggsy squawks and clings to Harry as the man carries him towards the stairs. Roxy follows a few steps behind, using her own magic to support Eggsy’s weight as well.

“Seriously? Put me down. This is ridiculous,” Eggsy growls.

“If I put you down now, you’re going to tumble down the stairs like an oversized slinky,” Harry snips.

Roxy, the traitor, nods in agreement. “Eggsy, we all know you’re too tired to put up a fight. Just deal with it.”

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbles and waits until they make it upstairs, and Harry finally does set him down in the bathroom.

“I’m going to fetch you some clothes,” Harry says. “Will you be alright with showering?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like you won’t hear me if I fall and bust my head open.”

Harry’s only reply before he leaves is a stern look that says just how not funny he finds that, but Eggsy’s telling the truth for the most part. He strips out of Harry’s cardigan and his own pants and fiddles with the shower knobs until the water heats. Then he steps in, grabs some soap and shampoo, and immediately sits on the shower floor. It makes cleaning up a little awkward, but he considers it a superior alternative to slipping on tiles or asking Roxy, or worse Harry, to hold him up.

Eventually, after he’s clean and turns the water off, he pulls back the curtains and spots the clothes Harry left without him even hearing the man enter. He makes quick work of drying off and pulls on the pair of trackies and a soft, old army t-shirt. He’s grateful for the softness and warmth of the garments against his clammy skin.

“Feeling better?” Harry asks when Eggsy steps out of the bathroom.

Eggsy only offers a shrug in reply.

“I offered Roxy the guest room for the night,” Harry continues, though he looks a little uncertain as he adds, “I probably should have asked if that’s alright, but you’re more than welcome to join her if you choose.”

“Oh. Then I guess I should—” Eggsy trails off and points over his shoulder towards the guest room. He supposes it would be too much to expect Harry to let him sleep with him—next to him even jeez—after last night.

“You should do whatever makes you comfortable, Eggsy,” Harry says as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

“So, it’s alright if I sleep in here then?” Eggsy asks, and he cringes at how desperate that sounds.

Harry pauses and gives him a smile that makes Eggsy feel a bit wobbly in a way that has nothing to do with potions. “Of course.”

While Harry cleans up for the night, Eggsy climbs into Harry’s bed, curling into himself a bit under the covers before the man can change his mind. It’s almost impossible to sleep though because while his clothes and blankets are warm, Eggsy still shivers and feels a rush of cold each time the potion and treatment course through him.

Some time later, Eggsy isn’t sure when, Harry turns out the lights and slips under the covers as well. Warm fingers brush against his neck before Harry scoots a little closer and pulls Eggsy towards him, wrapping an arm around him.

“Warm,” Eggsy groans and cuddles a little closer against Harry. Without hesitation, he places his cold hands against Harry’s chest, reveling in the heat radiating from the man’s body even through his shirt.

“Always happy to rent out my services as a space heater,” Harry replies and rubs one of those distractingly warm hands up and down Eggsy’s spine.

“You’re never escaping now,” Eggsy huffs and digs his cold toes against Harry’s calf, earning a startled yelp from the man.

“Are you sure you don’t have frostbite?”

“Hope not. That would be a really shitty side effect.”

“Quite,” Harry says, and the silence after grates on Eggsy, though he doesn’t know why.

“You should keep talking,” Eggsy mumbles as he grows drowsier now that Harry’s warmth is sinking into him.

“Usually people would prefer that I stop.”

“You have a nice voice.”

“Merlin didn’t mention that whatever he gave you was going to make you tipsy.”

“Not tipsy,” Eggsy protests, though he admits—at least to himself—that he’s not one hundred percent coherent right now. “This is way less fun than tipsy. I’m just dumb right now, ignore me.”

“Alright.”

“You should definitely keep talking though.”

“About what?” Harry asks.

“I dunno. What do you do when you’re not dealing with me? I know you said you’re a spy, but you have to have a hobby or something.”

“I collect things?” Harry ventures, and Eggsy nods in encouragement while silently reveling in the fact that Harry hasn’t stopped running his fingers along his back. “Butterflies, photos, tacky knick knacks. My work doesn’t leave time for anything or anyone else.”

“Sounds lonely,” Eggsy observes, and it sounds a lot more sympathetic than he intended.

“It can be I suppose, but I’ve always found my work rather fulfilling.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks, grateful that Harry hasn’t taken any offense. “Tell me about it.”

“Alright. My first mission was foiling the assassination of Margaret Thatcher.”

“Who’s that?”

“Er—I suppose the less you know about her, the better. Point is, I was young, fresh out of training and ready to prove myself.”

Eggsy smiles and eventually dozes off, listening to the tales of Harry’s heroics and occasionally stupendous cock-ups.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

Eggsy is still sound asleep when Roxy comes to check on him the next morning; his puppy form nestled safely in the crook of Harry’s arm. Harry, however, has a gun trained on Roxy the moment she gets within a few feet of the bed before he even opens his eyes. If there’s one thing that Roxy has come to expect over her years of service, it’s constant threats of violence. Though usually it’s from people wanting to get through her to Eggsy, not keep her from him.

“Good morning, Harry,” Roxy says as recognition dawns on Harry.

She can’t say that she’s displeased by Harry’s paranoia, given that she’s relinquishing Eggsy to his care for another few hours. Roxy watches with keen interest as Harry flicks something on the side of the gun and tucks it away beneath a pillow. Taking that as a show of good will, Roxy cautiously scratches Eggsy’s ears before placing a hand against his ribs to feel him breathing.

Eggsy huffs a little and turns over to glare at Roxy.

“Feeling better?” she asks.

Eggsy lets out a low woof.

“I’ll be back tonight to let you know what I find,” Roxy says, ruffling Eggsy’s fur a little, and turns to Harry. “You two take care while I’m gone.”

“I think we’ll stay home today. As long as no one starts summoning themselves to my living room, we should be fine,” Harry replies.

Roxy gives Harry an apologetic smile in return but says nothing more as she leaves the room. She has little time to waste, after all. As she walks down the stairs she tugs a chain out from under her shirt and clutches the stone pendant at the end. Her fingers run over the grooves of familiar etched runes in the side, and she mutters the spell under her breath. Eventually, she reaches the front door and casts out her free hand, and feels the same carvings in warm smooth stone not of this world. Then, there’s a sharp pulling sensation as she steps through the void. The shift and play of both worlds brushing against each other sets her teeth on edge, but she continues undaunted until she steps foot into the touchstone cave. The stone walls around her reverberate with a familiar energy as path between worlds stabilizes and disappears behind her, leaving her alone in this refuge she’d long ago carved out herself.

Roxy sighs in relief as the second skin she’s been wearing melts away, leaving her as she should be. It was difficult both masquerading as a human while she searched for Eggsy, and seeing her prince in such a... lifeless form. Eggsy is bright and fast and strong and always just on the edge of too much. To see him restrained so is a crime against their magical nature itself. She runs her fingers along the glowing walls as she makes her way further into the cave and checks on her cache. There’s not much there: Her own sword and armor along with some dried fruits and meats, blankets, and a spare sword she was able to smuggle out of the armory.

She takes no more time than necessary to arm herself; her magic making quick work of the fastenings in place of a squire. Once finished, she leaves the cave and reseals it behind her. There’s a momentary dissonance as the moon overhead casts the world in a silvery light, in inverse to London where the sun had only recently risen. Undaunted, she summons a faint glow around her hand to see by as she picks her way down the rocky paths. Anyone that might be along her track are quick to get out of her way before she sees them. It’s a few hours hike down the mountainside, and through the forest and city to the palace.

There are a few guards standing sentry outside the city’s innermost gates that seem surprised to see her when she arrives, but she nods to them and passes by without comment. Fortunately, most of the palace's inhabitants, save for a few more guards and some bustling servants, have already gone to bed, and Roxy is able to steal away up to the royal apartments unbothered. Despite Eggsy being missing, his room is still under guard.

“Good evening, Ryan,” Roxy greets the man standing watch, and Eggsy’s longtime friend.

“Roxanne,” Ryan says with a nod. “Is there something you need?”

“Another round of investigation would not go amiss,” Roxy replies, slipping back into the vague formalities expected of her within these walls that so often have their own ears and eyes.

“Of course,” Ryan replies and steps out of the way so that she may enter.

The only thing out of place in the room since last she saw it is an upturned, empty sock drawer, which only means that JB managed to reach it again somehow. Though she hasn’t seen the little beast at all tonight. He’s probably still sulking over his missing master. Regardless, it never hurts to be thorough, so Roxy sets the drawer back in place and starts looking through Eggsy’s things. All of his clothing is untouched, and his jewelry—even the more valuable pieces—are still in their place.

“Is the prince’s armor still locked in the armory?” Roxy calls over her shoulder.

“Yes, ma'am. I saw it myself before my shift.”

Roxy curses under her breath, but takes a few minutes to complete her search. She hadn’t anticipated she’d find anything here given her initial investigation, but one could hope  _something_  would change.

“Did you find anything?” Ryan asks as Roxy leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Nothing,” Roxy states, and bids Ryan a good night before she leaves the living quarters behind.

She slips silently through the halls, downstairs past the armory where Eggsy’s personal arsenal is still secured, to the another wing of the palace where the library resides. The library itself is immense with multiple floors, each with books filling nearly every available space in the floor-to-ceiling bookcases lining the walls, as well as free standing ones. There are a few reading areas off to the sides, all with warning signs stating “Use of magic in this library is strictly prohibited”. Most of those, she and Eggsy are responsible for.

Roxy makes her way up the first few flights of stairs, passing much of the library’s contents that are useless to her now. The majority of the knowledge contained here is history, languages, law, and politics; things helpful for ruling a kingdom. There is, however, a floor entirely dedicated to some of the more obscure magical texts that Merlin might not have access to. This section of the library is less frequented, given that most of the palace’s residents have little need for magical research. As such there are a number of empty spots on the shelves, and books strewn about. Roxy immediately makes a beeline for the section on transformations, pulling down anything that might be relevant. She thumbs through the contents before either slipping them back onto the shelves, or tucking them into the crook of her arm. Unsurprisingly, there isn’t much on transformation of living entities, though there is a fair bit on magically altered metallurgy that she might come back to look at later. Satisfied with her reading materials, she takes them back to the nearest table. With one hand she hauls the table a little closer to the nearby lantern, and is momentarily puzzled by a harsh dragging hiss. A glimpse under the table reveals a bestiary left by some sloppy reader long enough that it’s gotten a fine layer of dust.

Roxy grabs the text and flips through it, finding little of interest given that she already knows about most magical creatures. She tosses the book on the table and begins rifling through the ones that she’s gathered instead. She’s already studied the notes on potions that Eggsy has tried, as well as the spells Merlin cast upon him, and these are much of the same. There’s a few spells of “revealing one’s true nature” but they seem more temporary and have their own built in reversal after a few days. Were that to be the case with Eggsy’s transformation, he would have already turned back; not been in flux for weeks on end. There are others she finds meant to amplify animal-like traits within a person: strength, speed, and agility being the most common. So once again, perhaps not the best analogy to Eggsy’s predicament. Unless someone cocked up a spell to amplify adorableness—which seems like something Eggsy might do, come to think of it. Roxy shakes the thought and turns to the next book, and the next, repeating the process for hours until the sky is just starting to color with the faintest hints of pre-dawn light.

Noting the time, Roxy rubs at her itchy eyes, closes the last of the books and carries them, as well as the abandoned bestiary, back to the shelves. Her stride falters and she steps back a few paces to take a second glance at one of the gaps along the shelf. The dust here is more unsettled more than in other places, as though someone has been coming back to this particular spot repeatedly, and recently. A quick survey of the shelves shows she is in fact somewhere in the B’s, but far more is missing than the one book in her hand. Their library holds nothing so callous as “black magic” given that it’s not a proper type, and while there could be something involving “blood” or the like, that’s usually reserved for—

“Binding,” Roxy mutters, wondering how she didn’t think of that first.

On a hunch, she sets her books down and traipses through the bookcases, looking for any recent disturbances. There’s one or two missing in the area of demonology and a whole cluster in the section on traversal.

“What are you up to?” Roxy wonders to herself and brushes a hair out of her face.

“I was sent to find you?” An uncertain voice answers.

Roxy’s surprise never shows in her expression, but she feels a swell of panic when she finds the source.

“My apologies, Charlie. What was that?” Roxy asks, affecting her most bored tone.

“The council heard you have returned from your search,” Charlie drawls, sliding his finger along one of the book’s spines. He grimaces at the dust coating his fingertip and brushes it off against his trousers. “They wish to meet with you.”

“They will have to wait. I am leaving again once I have spoken to the queen mother.”

“You misunderstand. They will see you now. There is no such thing as a request from the council.”

“So early?” Roxy huffs in derision. “I did not think the councilors could function before noon.”

Charlie says nothing, but his expression sours as he gestures to the stairs.

Roxy relents and leads the way out of the library, with Charlie not far behind. He is like a dog nipping at her heels the entirety of their trek to the council chambers, only she’s more inclined to kick him than an actual animal. To say that they didn’t get on well would be a gross understatement. The boy is a sycophant of the worst sort, only interested in things that could make his own house more powerful. In his case—when Charlie’s not pursuing her in some half-baked scheme to ally their houses—that means sucking up to the grizzled old council members, given that Eggsy repudiates anyone who tries such behavior with him.

When they reach the chambers, there’s a cluster of men and a few women of varying races and ages gathered. Though none are nearly as young as he, and Eggsy’s mother is conspicuously absent.

“Is the queen mother not joining us?” Roxy asks, hoping to cast the first strike. Politics have never been her strongest suit, preferring to fight with fists than with words, but she’s confident she can kill everyone in the room if sweet-talking them fails.

The chosen mouthpiece of the group—Arnold, she thinks—an unassuming man centuries older than her, is the first to speak.

“We thought it might be best to discuss this matter with... objectivity,” he says.

“And what matter might that be?” Roxy presses, though she is sure she already knows.

“That of our missing Prince of course.”

There’s a muttering of pidgin old world and common tongues from a few of the oldest members for a few minutes, as though they expect she’s too young or stupid to follow the language.

She narrows her gaze at the most foolish of the bunch. “Why would you suspect he is dead?”

The group looks marginally chastened for a moment before Arnold speaks again, though he seems to be losing confidence by the minute. “It has been weeks since his disappearance, and we have found neither hide nor hair of him. Even you must be truly desperate to be searching among the human filth for him.”

Roxy bristles at the term, regardless of her own ambivalence towards humans. “Where my search takes me is of no matter. Prince Gary is not dead, and you cannot declare him such without proof.”

“Of course we would never presume to,” Charlie drawls, and Roxy has been wondering when he would step into all of this. “But there is the matter of succession. The coronation is days away with our prince nowhere to be found. With no heir apparent, it causes some… concern, my lady.”

“Keep your concern,” Roxy hisses and clenches her fists to keep from punching the smug look off Charlie’s face. “I will not be party to treason while the prince still has a claim to his throne.”

“That is quite the accusation,” one of the female councilors objects. “No one in this room would dream of such—”

“Then you agree. Our prince still has time to return to us,” Roxy says, her mouth pulling into a spiteful grin.

“We—”

Roxy refuses to allow them another word. “And you all will await his return, because you are loyal servants to His Highness. Are you not?”

“We are, my lady. But you must agree the timing of this disappearance raises suspicions,” Arnold says.

“For all we know councilor, our worry is for naught. This is not some simple policy discussion, or taxation, or any of his usual duties. He will be Oberon,” Roxy says, and desperately wracks her brain for an explanation of her confidence. “It would hardly surprise me if Prince Gary is seeking guidance and solitude before his reign.”

There is a rumble of agreement and thoughtful whispers among the more superstitious of the group, but even those less convinced seem placated for now if only for the sake of cohesion among their ranks.

“Very well,” says one of the oldest councilors. “We will table this discussion until after the coronation if it proves necessary at all.”

Roxy nods in agreement. “Thank you, councilors. Now if you would excuse me, I have much to do.”

Without another word, she strides out of the chambers, more intent now than before to check on Michelle and Daisy, and get back to Eggsy.

“That was well played,” Charlie observes as he once again dogs Roxy’s steps while she makes her way towards Michelle’s quarters.

“I will not speak of it.”

“I am just trying to protect you.”

“From what? Backbiting politics? I have no trust for those who would turn on the prince in his absence,” Roxy bites. “Now, I must speak to the queen mother alone please.”

“Of course,” Charlie replies and turns back from whence he came.

Roxy nods to the guards standing outside of Michelle’s chambers, and politely knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Michelle’s familiar voice calls, and Roxy slips into the suite. There is no trace of Dean, who is undoubtedly still off celebrating his stepson's absence. Were Eggsy to let her, Roxy would murder the bastard herself.

“Oh thank goodness it’s you,” Michelle says when she realizes it’s Roxy, and she doesn’t have to stand on ceremony or pretense. She immediately comes forth to pull Roxy into a warm embrace. “Any word?”

“Nothing,” Roxy lies through her teeth. She trusts Michelle, but she doesn’t trust anyone or anything else within these walls.

“Oh, my poor boy,” Michelle chokes, and Roxy tightens her hold on the woman.

“I’ll find him,” Roxy says. “For now, I need you to be careful.”

“I’m assuming the council is worried as well?” Michelle asks, carefully couching her words. She might be less formal in private, but she’s no political novice herself.

Roxy catches the layered meaning and nods. “They’re holding out for the coronation, at least.”

“I have things to attend to here,” Michelle says and Roxy startles a bit. “But I know you’ll find him.”

“Of course,” Roxy says with a nod.

After Michelle lets her go, Roxy checks on Eggsy’s baby sister, Daisy, who is still sleeping, and the familiar huffs and scrabble of claws nearby indicates that JB is still around. Her mind is still spinning over the fact that Michelle knows she’s being watched and kept here. Satisfied that her almost-family is as safe as they can be for now, she takes her leave, darting through the halls before anyone even notices she’s there. Once outside and in the relative obscurity of the city, she pulls back out the familiar pendant around her neck and returns to her touchstone. She strips out of her armor and weapons in the cave, and affixes a human-passing glamour, before fishing around in her trouser pocket, pulling out a tiny collar she’d nicked off the weird stuffed dog in the loo. She feels a little guilty about it, but it makes as good a focal point as any. She clutches the collar tightly and mutters the spell, remembering what details she can of Harry’s house, and steps forward in hopes she won’t end up in the middle of the English countryside.

There’s a sloshing sound and an immediate rush of cold water around her ankle, and Roxy opens her eyes to find herself in Harry’s downstairs bathroom.

While she silently cheers for her accuracy, it’s a bit of a shame she landed with one foot in the toilet.

“I’m just saying when we’ve reached the point we’re referencing fairy tales for ideas—and don’t get me started on  _that nonsense_ —we’ve hit rock bottom,” Eggsy’s voice echoes down the hall, and Roxy glances at the window to see that it is not long after dusk here.

Roxy carefully picks her foot out of the toilet and starts stripping out of her wet shoes, socks and trousers. Her shirt and pants probably aren't the best attire, but she’ll have to make do. She then sets her clothes over the towel rack to dry before making her way to the living room. Harry and Eggsy both seem relaxed, with Eggsy sprawled across the couch and Harry in a chair opposite him. Despite the news she has, she finds herself reluctant to dampen the mood.

“What’s he on about this time?” Roxy asks, and Harry is about to answer before he notices Roxy’s half-dressed state, and he quickly looks away.

“Nice legs, Rox,” Eggsy says, poking at her thigh with one of his toes and Roxy glares at him. “Don’t worry, Harry, it’s nothin’ scandalous.”

“What is with you people and being naked around me?” Harry groans. “Or well, half naked at least.”

Roxy shrugs in reply. “I had a bit of an unexpected landing. What were you saying about rock bottom?”

“Harry thinks we should make out,” Eggsy says offhand.

“I never said that,” Harry sputters.

“We as in…” Roxy trails off.

“You and me,” Eggsy replies, poking at her again for emphasis.

Roxy looks askance at Harry, because that is definitely not the answer she was suspecting.

Harry raises his hands in surrender. “I referenced The Frog Prince. He’s the one making it sound weird.”

“And why would that have anything to do with me?” Roxy asks, earning a loud hiss as she snatches one of Eggsy’s toes in retaliation when he won’t stop pestering her.

“Ow! Fuckin’ ow! Let go please,” Eggsy squeals.

“Explain,” Roxy says and drops Eggsy’s foot.

“In theory, we’re a bit short on princesses back home, but you’re a high rankin’ lady. Though you’ve got more of the knight in shining armor vibe goin’. Also, we’ve been friends since like the womb, so that prolly covers some sorta true love nonsense, right?”

Roxy sighs and is regretting letting Eggsy go already. “Eggsy I’m pretty sure ordering me to kiss you won’t work. No matter how fond I am of you.”

“You could just try anyway. Please? Before I catch fleas or somethin' embarrassin',” Eggsy insists.  
  
“Fine,” Roxy huffs and snatches Eggsy by the front of his shirt and hauls him up for a kiss.  
  
It’s brief and terribly awkward given that they have an audience, who also seems uncomfortable, but altogether it could be worse. Roxy’s just not sure how, yet. It also seems to have absolutely no effect save Eggsy being a little starstruck.

“You’re like freakishly strong, you know that, right?” Eggsy gasps when Roxy drops him back on the couch. “It’s so unfair.”

Roxy rolls her eyes but flops down on the couch next to Eggsy. “See? I told you.”

“Ugh. You’re right as usual.”

“As much as I love you, Eggsy, I’m pretty sure we’re too bound up in our roles for it to ever be true love. Even with our arrangement.” She also doesn’t mention the fact that it’s plain as day that Eggsy feels something for Harry, and given how traumatized Harry seems by the whole show he just witnessed, it’s probably mutual. That kiss might have worked when the only people Roxy or Eggsy had were each other, but as Eggsy would say ‘feelings have gone and fucked shit up’. And despite the assumptions that their long lives make them capricious by nature, they always feel fiercely when it comes down to it.

“Wait, what arrangement?” Harry asks, and Roxy’s ears pick up an undercurrent of alarm tinting his words.

Roxy debates her answer for a moment before deciding that perhaps honesty  _is_  the best policy, especially if her suspicions are correct and this human plans to stick around.

“I will have his children when the time comes,” Roxy says without fanfare.

Eggsy squawks and nearly kicks Roxy in the face for that, but she blocks his foot first.

Harry meanwhile is gawping like a fish before he manages, “Wait, what?”

“Really, Rox?!” Eggsy adds as he scrambles to sit up. “You don’t just go around saying stuff like that.”

“Why not?” Roxy asks. “It’s true.”

“It’s not exactly something to just bring up in front of…”

“In front of who?” Roxy teases. “It’s Harry. He already knows everything else.”

“She’s having—”

“See Roxy? Now you broke him, you traitor,” Eggsy sighs and rolls off the couch to check on Harry.

“—children?” Harry finishes as Eggsy waves a hand in front of his face. Harry immediately catches it, so he's obviously not  _that_  out of it.

“Pretty much, yeah. Now calm down or your face is gonna stick like that,” Eggsy says and then mumbles under his breath. “Why does she always have to pull that on the cute ones?”

“So you’re engaged?” Harry asks.

Eggsy snorts at that and tugs his hand from Harry's grip. “Not even.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Roxy says, making a face in agreement. “Oberon only marries for two reasons: love or politics. Eggsy’s mother was Titania and Lee’s only known lover; his heritage and political standing are indisputable. Now, were someone to kill Eggsy and take the throne by force, then whoever took his place would have to marry a member of nobility to secure their position.”

“Roxy’s loyalty to me is unparalleled, but I’m not going to ask her to be Titania,” Eggsy adds.

“Nor would I accept. I wouldn’t be allowed to punch my way out of things, for one.”

“We just kinda have an agreement. Secure future heirs, blah blah blah. Politics, y’know?”

Harry still seems rather uneasy, though it’s obvious he at least understands.

“So should I be more worried that she pulls this often, or that you think I’m cute?” Harry asks. “I’ve always preferred devilishly handsome, myself.”

Eggsy makes an awkward noise of alarm that sounds, at least to Roxy, a little bit like a sheep.

“I’d say rough translation: ‘you can forget I ever said that’,” Roxy adds helpfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're over halfway there everyone! Can you believe I originally thought this fic would only be 15 chapters?

Aside from Arthur’s mystery meeting two days ago, there’s been nothing out of place at Kingsman. Things are, in fact, going much smoother since Merlin isn’t detailing his every report with gems such as: _Galahad blew up the building citing ‘because cockroaches’. Galahad attempted to seduce the ambassador’s wife. Galahad is a little shit._ Instead, the agent covering Harry’s work while he’s out has already efficiently tracked Hamish, and accumulated enough information on him to hand over to the local authorities.

Merlin has never been so bored in his life, and boredom and spy work do _not_ go hand in hand.

He would never call himself a paranoid snoop, no matter what Harry says. Rather, he would explain that living for over a thousand years causes one to develop a sense of caution. Which is why he’s in his office at headquarters on a Saturday morning digging through security feeds, and finding absolutely nothing for his trouble. Arthur has attended every briefing since his meeting the other day, and all of the cameras around the shop never catch sight of anyone out of the ordinary. It’s enough to set Merlin on edge, and when he’s on edge he starts indulging in his suspicion.

Perhaps, Harry is onto something calling him paranoid, when he’s suspicious that there’s nothing to be suspicious about.

It’s another hour or so before the weekend staff rotation changes, and Merlin is surprised to hear a sharp knock at his office door. He quickly closes out of Arthur’s calendar and pulls up a blank mission dossier template.

“Come in,” Merlin calls.

A smartly dressed woman with a cheerful smile enters his office.

“Doctor Hope,” Merlin greets her. “What brings you to my office?”

“Well, good morning to you too, Merlin,” Doctor Hope teases, and waves off Merlin’s half formed apology. “I was wondering if I could speak to you about Galahad?”

Merlin feels his heart skip a beat. It’s only been twelve hours give or take since he’s seen the man, but Harry’s toppled governments in less time.

“I suppose. Anything in particular I should be worried about?” he asks.

“Well, that’s why I’m asking you. He called my office and said that vacation was agreeing with him, and he was hoping to take another week with my approval.”

Merlin lets out a relieved sigh at that. “You had me worried it was something serious.”

“Getting agents to take needed time off is like pulling teeth,” she explains. “Galahad willingly _requesting_ time off? That sets off a few alarms for me.”

“So that’s a no on the vacation, then?”

“Not in the least. Assuming Galahad isn’t planning anything drastic, I have the documentation ready to give to Arthur once he’s out of his meeting.”

Merlin fights to keep his expression impassive at that. Kingsman hardly keeps banker’s hours, but Arthur is seldom in on the weekends, and his schedule indicated nothing to the contrary. Somehow, he must have been tipped off by Merlin’s snooping.

“Galahad is fine, I assure you. He just has a terrible case of puppy love,” Merlin huffs, trying to cover his unease with humor.

“That’s right, he adopted recently,” Doctor Hope says with a nod.

“He and that little beast are inseparable. It’s disgustingly cute.”

“Well, pets are good for relieving stress. Perhaps I should look into bringing in therapy dogs if it would convince everyone to take a break now and then.”

Merlin nods and gestures to the file in the doctor’s grasp. “If you’d like, I’m going to be on my way out soon. I can save you the trip and take that to Arthur.”

“That would be wonderful,” Doctor Hope says as she glances through some of the papers, ostensibly checking for any sensitive information, before handing him the documents approving Harry for another week of leave.

Merlin takes the papers and tucks them into a folder in his briefcase.

“Have a nice weekend, Merlin,” Doctor Hope calls as she leaves his office.

“You as well,” Merlin says absently as he scrambles to collect his things. He’ll have to hurry if he’s going to make it back to the shop before Arthur’s visitor leaves.

He darts out of his office, through headquarters, and to the train in record time and immediately pulls up the shop’s security feeds on his tablet when the train departs. There’s little to see for now. Andrew is minding the front of the store while one of his assistants tends to a customer. Merlin sees no one enter or exit the dining room while he waits though.

Some time later, upon reaching the shop, Merlin exits the train and considers his options on the elevator ride up. He could wait for Arthur’s guest to leave, although if he is meeting with the mysterious Mr. Valentine again, that might not help. After all, the man completely evaded all surveillance last time. He could also take a page out of Harry’s book and abandon all caution and sense.

Before he can reconsider his actions, Merlin fishes out the folder from his briefcase for an alibi, along with a miniscule remote surveillance device. He then exits the fitting room and passes Andrew with a nod, making his way up the stairs before he breezes into the dining room without so much as knocking. He allows his steps to falter, feigning surprise as he finds a disgruntled Arthur seated next to Richmond Valentine, unmistakable in his obnoxiously colorful outfit and Yankees cap, as well as a more sedate and professional looking woman.

It’s only years of intelligence work that allows him to ignore the faintly sulphur-like stench typically unnoticeable to the human nose.

“My apologies, Arthur,” Merlin says, hiding his disgust behind a façade of embarrassment at his social faux pas. “I didn’t realize you were in today.”

“I am in a meeting,” Arthur sneers. “Is this urgent?”

“Ah, not particularly. Hope just needed your signature on these, and I was planning to leave them with Monday’s paperwork,” Merlin explains gesturing with the papers in hand.

“You can leave them downstairs with Andrew. Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“My apologies once again, sir, ma’am,” Merlin says with a nod to the others, before he slips out of the dining room, his hand sticking the surveillance device to part of the door casing as he goes.

He makes his way back downstairs and hands the folder off to Andrew with instructions to see that Arthur signs it. Then, he flees the shop but doesn’t bother to go to Harry’s yet as it’s no later than mid-day. He’s going to need some time to look over his findings first.

When Merlin returns to his home, he immediately heads to his office and boots up a personal, secured laptop. It takes only a matter of minutes before he’s able to connect to the server where his bug is uploading data, and he opens up the video feed and watches from the beginning. There’s not much to see given that he had to hide most of the camera, but it at least has a partial view of the room’s occupants and the audio feed still works.

“What the fuck was that?” Valentine squawks.

“Just a nuisance,” Arthur replies. “Trust me, he’s of no concern yet.”

“No concern?” the woman’s voice huffs.

“Look, Chester, I like you. And because I like you, I’ve only asked you to do me one little favor which is to keep _that_ motherfucker out of this,” Valentine says, and Merlin only catches flickers of movement but it’s clear he’s gesturing to the door. “And now you wanna tell me that he can just waltz in here and it’s not a problem?”

“If he becomes a problem, he will be dealt with accordingly,” Arthur assures them and his tone sinks with distaste. “He’s learned nothing of importance. The only thing he seems to care about lately is his home life.”

Merlin snorts at that as he fiddles with his glasses to upload a few stills from the feed he captured earlier. Facial recognition takes a bit longer to run in the background while he’s still watching the video, but within minutes he’s got confirmation on Valentine—not that he needed it. The software is still cycling trying to match the woman though.

“If he becomes a problem, I will become your problem,” the woman growls, and Merlin smiles at that.

“C’mon Gazelle, let’s go. We’ll be seeing you again soon, _Arthur_ ,” Valentine says, feigning a terrible English accent on the name. The woman, Gazelle apparently, is quick to take Valentine’s hand, and the two of them disappear from sight in a flash.

Merlin blinks and backs up the feed a few times, but surely enough, it’s magic and not a malfunction with his camera. A closer inspection also reveals a gleam of silver under the table where the woman’s feet should be, but the camera’s limitations won’t allow for a better image.

Merlin turns off the footage, and remotely disables his bug now that Valentine is gone and the video is backed up to his server. He spends some time researching Valentine beyond what he knows through rumor. Apparently, the man is an MIT graduate, software genius (obviously), and philanthropist with a noted interest in religion, mysticism, and magic. Though, Merlin could have figured the latter bits given the appropriative Om necklace the man was wearing.

Merlin tabs over to facial recognition again, but it returns annoyingly no results for the woman Valentine was with. Which further cements his initial suspicion:

She’s a demon.

So, the question is what do a genius tech billionaire and a demon even want, and how could they bribe Arthur to go along with it?

Merlin closes his laptop, packs it into a bag, and gathers up a few of his personal gadgets and items in case he might need them. He still has time before nightfall, and despite what Harry says, he does have a few friends. He can’t show them the surveillance without revealing more than he intends, but he can ask a few questions.

Unfortunately, it turns out that Merlin’s magical acquaintances around the city are all as clueless as he is. He bounces between some of the various witch and wizard run shops and meeting places between his home and Harry’s for a few hours, before finally venturing to Magda’s just after nightfall.

He pushes through the door, setting off the clanging of the bells overhead, and Magda immediately looks up from where she’s cleaning the shop for the night and gives him a welcoming smile.

“Good to see you, Mark,” she says, calling him by the alias he gives everyone, since he can’t tell people he’s Merlin without sounding like a ponce. Magda sets her broom aside and waves Merlin over to the counter.“What brings you in today?”

Merlin glances around the shop, but sees no other patrons, before answering. “I was wondering if you’d seen anything unusual lately.”

“Anything in particular?” Magda asks.

“I’m just curious. I thought I spotted something strange earlier today. A spirit or demon, maybe, but I couldn’t be sure.”

Magda shakes her head at that. “Weirdest thing I’ve seen this week is a guy who turned himself into a dog somehow, but I doubt that’s what you’re looking for.”

“A dog you say?” Merlin asks, while attempting to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, cute little thing. Had some gent in a suit carting him around. Maybe I should try it some time if it means I get fit blokes to take care of me,” she adds with a sigh.

Merlin doesn’t even bother to stifle his laughter this time.

“A girl can dream,” Magda insists with a grin of her own when Merlin calms down. “Other than that, it’s been quiet around here. Usual customers and the occasional curious passerby.”

“Well, thank you anyway.”

“Was there anything else you needed, or can I get back to closing up?”

“Just sating my curiosity is all. I’ll be on my way now,” Merlin replies.

“Take care.”

Without much to go on, Merlin begins his trip to Harry’s house only a short distance away as Magda’s shop is the closest to it. He doesn’t bother knocking a few minutes later as he stalks up to Harry’s front door. Instead he unlocks the deadbolt with a flick of his magic and lets himself in. There’s a bit of commotion from the living room, where he finds Harry, Eggsy and Roxy scattered lazing about. Merlin feels a spark of concern that Roxy seems to be joining Eggsy in the ranks of the “partial nudity around Harry” enthusiasts.

“I’m just sayin’, we could pass it off as a cultural exchange,” Eggsy continues whatever he was rambling about before Merlin joined them.

Roxy gets a pinched look at that. “We’re not kidnapping the cast of some baking show for a ‘cultural exchange’ to fuel your pastry obsession.”

“Why are you always ruining my plans?”

“It’s the only joy I have left in life.”

“Eesh. Sorry I asked,” Eggsy grumbles.

“Harry,” Merlin calls to get everyone’s attention, though the man seems unsurprised to see him.

“Yes, Merlin?” he asks.

“We have a problem.”

“I live for those words, Merlin, truly,” Harry drawls, but sits up and gestures for Merlin to have a seat.

Merlin pushes Eggsy’s feet out of the way to free up a spot on the couch, and sets his laptop up on Harry’s coffee table, angling the screen so Harry will be able to see. “Arthur's mystery visitor was back, entirely off the books this time.”

“So soon? Do you think he caught you snooping?”

“Probably, but that's not what I'm worried about,” Merlin explains as he pulls up the photos and videos. “I managed to interrupt his meeting with these two individuals: one Richmond Valentine and his associate Gazelle.”

“The tech mogul? I thought he'd run off to some private island,” Harry says as the pieces click into place. “His company hasn't released anything of note in some time. A few decent cell phones, but nothing ground breaking.”

“It would appear he's been keeping a low profile and some new company. I suspect that this woman is a demon.”

“A demon?” Eggsy asks, snapping out of his disinterest, and scoots closer to lean over Merlin’s shoulder to look at the computer. Roxy joins him as well, but is far more sedate (and less space-invading) about it.

“Sulphur smell, oppressive aura, ability to use magic,” Merlin says, gesturing to the woman who grabs the human and disappears on the video feed. “I couldn't stay long enough to confirm my suspicions, but I can at least guarantee she's not human.”

“Go back to that Valentine bloke,” Eggsy says, and Merlin obliges by switching to the photos of their suspects.

Eggsy considers the photo for a moment. “I think I’ve heard of this guy.”

“You might have. His products and advertisements are pretty much everywhere,” Merlin agrees. “Or well, they were until a few years back.”

“He’s also a wizard.”

“What?” Harry asks, his voice falling a little flat.

“A wizard,” Eggsy says waggling his fingers for effect, and Merlin huffs and shoves Eggsy off of his shoulder. Eggsy hardly misses a beat as he adds, “Supposedly a good one too, though I never met him.”

“Not for a lack of trying on his part,” Roxy growls. “He wanted to have an audience with you ages ago.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says. “Any reason that didn’t happen?”

“Myself and the other guards decided it wasn’t in your best interest. He seemed agitated at the idea of waiting weeks to speak to you, and when he persisted, I may have threatened him a bit heavy-handedly.”

“Yeah, bureaucracy has a tendency to piss people off. Who’da thought.”

“So, we have a potentially batty tech-wizard with an unknown demon accomplice skulking around a spy organization,” Harry muses, not even trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. “Thoughts?”

“According to the surveillance, it’s implied that he reached out to Arthur specifically to keep me from interfering with whatever he is planning,” Merlin says.

“Well that’s dumb,” Eggsy huffs. “You’ve practically been a hermit for the last hundred-some years. Even I only found you by accident. What could he possibly be up to that would draw you out of hiding?”

Merlin shrugs in response, at a loss. He supposes there are plenty of things that could theoretically catch his attention, but few guaranteed to make him bother with trying to apprehend a mad man.

“While I was researching, I found there had been recent activity and some books missing from a lot of areas,” Roxy says, as Merlin closes up his laptop now that they no longer need it. “Mostly focusing in the areas of monsters and demons, binding and world traversal.”

Harry gives Roxy a dubious stare. “I know what these words mean individually, but I’m having trouble following.”

“World traversal is the various means to travel between the human world and the magical one, as well as within each. It generally requires an object from a place,” Merlin explains.

Roxy nods in agreement. “To transport us into your home the first few times, I used you as that object. Today, I borrowed Mr. Pickle’s collar.” A stern glare from Harry is enough for her to hastily add, “but I put it back when I was done.”

“And binding?” Harry asks.

“Binding is what it sounds like,” Roxy says. “You bind something to yourself.”

Harry looks to Merlin for confirmation. “Not the chest thing?”

“No, Harry.”

“Chest—” Roxy starts, but Merlin cuts her off with a shake of his head.

“So like what you did to your knife,” Harry says, now that he’s back on track.

“That’s one type, yes,” Roxy agrees. “I imbued a blade with some of my magic to create a long-lasting weapon that would only serve myself. In theory, you could bind another person or creature to you as well for different purposes.”

“So why doesn’t everyone do that?”

“The odds of surviving it are… minimal. Even binding a knife could go awry if you’re not careful. The greater the power you need to perform the binding, the greater the risk.”

“While it’s great that we have theories to go on,” Eggsy cuts in, derailing their discussion of the theoretical. “What good does any of that do for Valentine?”

“Well, there’s one way to find out,” Merlin says, looking to Harry with a smug grin. “Interrogate his contacts.”

Harry grimaces at that. “I really hate meetings with our boss.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and only given one self-editing pass, so my apologies.

Eggsy’s a little underwhelmed at Arthur’s home. It’s no elaborate palace or sprawling manor, but he supposes it doesn’t have to be as it’s a single residence. Still, he expected something a little more ostentatious for a man supposedly so full of himself.

“Are we sure this is the best idea?” Eggsy asks in hushed tones as he and Roxy skulk behind Merlin in the backyard. “What if his family’s home?”

“Well, then a lot has changed since his divorce,” Merlin murmurs while he digs through some wires in a box on the back of the house. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like waiting until tomorrow for answers.”

“Right,” Eggsy sighs and goes back to waiting and observing their surroundings, since he doesn’t understand what Merlin’s doing at all. It looks complicated with a lot of tools and a tablet. There’s not much to look at though. A few pristinely manicured bushes and trees, and the neighbors are far enough away that they don’t have to worry about being noticed.

Eventually, Harry slips into sight after having completed some reconnaissance. “No sign of any private security either.”

A coil of anxiety unfurls in Eggsy’s chest at the news. Perhaps he’s spent too long around Merlin, but he doesn’t trust when something seems to be going well. Roxy, meanwhile, is always prepared for the worst as she limbers up a little next to him.

“You’d think the head of a spy agency livin’ in the middle of nowhere would be a bit more paranoid,” Eggsy muses.

Merlin clicks his tongue in disapproval, but doesn’t bother looking up from his work. “It’s barely out of the suburbs, Eggsy. No need to panic just because you see a few trees.”

“Middle. Of. Nowhere.” Eggsy says, enunciating each word with care, though he’s still careful to keep his voice low. “And not to knock your undoubtedly masterful strategy, but why exactly are Roxy and I here?”

“Because I believe there’s no such thing as coincidence. Before you say anything, Harry, it isn’t paranoia if I’m right!”

Harry lets out a little huff of amusement, but says nothing.

“So you’re assumin’ all this has somethin’ to do with me?” Eggsy asks, tucking his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting. He supposes it’s possible, but he’d like to hold out hope that he’s not that important for a while longer.

“A wizard and a demon are planning something noteworthy while Oberon just happens to be indisposed. Do the math,” Merlin says with a shrug as he tapes the last of the wires. “That should take care of the alarms and cell phones, and his security cameras should be looping for a while.”

While Merlin is busy replacing the cover over the mess of wires, Harry picks the lock of the nearby door. It’s quick work. Perhaps not as quick as when Harry was breaking into Merlin’s house, but the man has obvious skills. The lock clicks and Harry eases the door open, listening for any sounds and glancing around the entry before gesturing for them to enter.

Merlin leads the way, given he’s the only one who knows the layout of Arthur’s house. Roxy follows just behind, staying close to Eggsy, and Harry is the last inside trailing a few steps after them. The décor of the house isn’t all that different from Harry’s; a few less personal knick knacks, but a lot of antiques that Eggsy feels the petty urge to smash or steal. Unfortunately, that would give them away, and also break a few more laws than they already have. There’s also a lot of booze around, including a liquor cabinet and the occasional decorative, but only partially filled, decanter. Given what he’s seen of this world, he’s beginning to wonder if stockpiling libations is a human trait, not just a spy one.

Harry’s hand on his shoulder tugs him out of his musings, and stills him just before they reach the parlor. Harry nods to Merlin who prowls along the wall into the room. Merlin carefully checks each corner, and looks upward for some time as well, before he motions for the others to follow. A glance around as they’re passing through reveals a loft overlooking the room, and a hint of light from the second floor. The man is home at least, as Merlin said he would be.

At the bottom of the stairwell, Roxy waves to grab their attention before Merlin can even put a foot on the stair. Eggsy nods to her in understanding, and Roxy reaches out with her magic. He feels the familiar tugging at his limbs as his body is supported by an invisible grasp. Harry flinches next to him, no doubt unnerved by being at the mercy of Roxy’s magic again. Eggsy takes the man’s hand, and creeps up the stairs after Roxy, able to keep his steps feather light now and avoid any creaking boards. It’s slow going as Harry tests a few stairs before trusting his full weight, but soon he takes to it as he does everything else and Eggsy releases his hold on him.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Roxy carefully releases them. She breathing is even and quiet, even though she just more or less carried herself and three grown men up a staircase. Eggsy wipes away a bead of sweat from her temple with an apologetic smile. Roxy only nods and takes a moment to collect herself before she’s ready to face whatever may come. Eggsy glances in the direction of the light in the hall, coming from a partly open door which is helpful since there is a myriad of rooms on this floor. Although catching Arthur at home unawares is preferable to confronting him at Kingsman, where he might have help, Eggsy grimaces when confronted with the thought they’re about to shakedown some stodgy old prick in his dressing gown and slippers.

Merlin seems to have no such compunctions as he and Harry burst into the room--a study it turns out.

Arthur, for his part, seems unruffled at the invasion. Instead, he’s still seated in one of the plush chairs with a book and a glass of brandy.

“I’ve been wondering what you were up to lately, Merlin. Sticking your nose into my private affairs,” the man says.

“The same could be said for you, Arthur,” Merlin replies evenly, and finally Arthur deigns to look up from his book.

“You!” Arthur sputters before Harry or Merlin can get so much as another word in. The two agents exchange looks, but it becomes apparent that Arthur’s focused on Eggsy.

“Me?” Eggsy asks, rather perplexed that of all of them, he’s the one the human singles out.

“He said he’d taken care of you.”

“Told you: not paranoid,” Merlin hisses.

“You know there’s a saying about broken clocks,” Harry mutters in response, and Eggsy is willing to admit, it looks like Merlin’s suspicions were correct. Doesn’t mean they have to like it though.

Arthur’s eyes narrow as he considers Eggsy for a moment, and that’s all the warning they have before Arthur reaches into the drawer of the side table, and pulls out a pistol in one fluid motion. Within a fraction of a second, Harry pulls Eggsy to his chest and twists so that his back is turned toward Arthur. Eggsy hears the distorted crack of the pistol firing, but there’s nothing except a crackling ‘ping’ after. Harry’s hold on his arms loosens enough so that Eggsy can turn to glance over the human’s shoulder. Merlin stands between Arthur and the rest of them, his outstretched hands shaking as they hold up a flickering transparent wall around them. Arthur’s lips pinch in determination and a few more shots ring out, but each of them is bounces harmlessly off the shield.

The moment the attack stops, Roxy lunges forward past the shield and casts her hand out sending a stream of glowing tendrils to ensnare Arthur much the same way she had done to Harry. Although this time she is far less gentle, crooking her finger in such a manner that Arthur’s arm bends at an awkward angle until the gun slips from his grasp.

“So, you both turned traitor to follow this creature,” Arthur sneers, glowering at Merlin and Harry. He seems especially disdainful of Harry, who is still shielding Eggsy from view.

There’s something Arthur’s eyes and words that strikes a chord with Eggsy, because this he understands. This he can do. If Arthur believes that Eggsy commands these men, then he shall.

Eggsy places a hand on Harry’s shoulder, ushering the man out of the way before he dismissively waves at Merlin and passes through the barrier. Merlin is surprisingly amenable and pulls the wall of magic back into himself. Eggsy can almost physically feel himself become a different person with each step he takes. There’s no room for relaxed, amiable kindness here. His shoulders are a little straighter, his head a little higher, his eyes a little colder as he comes to stand next to Roxy.

“How do you even know who I am?” Eggsy asks, affecting a tone that brokers no room for reproach. His speech as polished and sterling as Arthur’s own.

“You think I wouldn’t investigate the opposition before agreeing to Valentine’s request?” Arthur bites back.

Well, Eggsy can’t fault the man’s logic. “And what request might that be?”

Arthur’s face screws up in a contemptuous pinch as he struggles against the binds, but Roxy’s magic holds. “You’re mad if you think I’ll tell you.”

It’s rather impressive that the old bastard has the nerve to fight back. Impressive, but foolish. The man might be Harry and Merlin’s superior in title, but it’s obvious to Eggsy’s well-trained eyes that he is out of practice, and lacks the fortitude to withstand any sort of torture.

Arthur knows it as well if the barely concealed panic in his eyes is anything to go by.

“Roxy?” Eggsy calls softly as he regards Arthur with a detached sort of curiosity.

Roxy tilts her head towards him, but Eggsy refuses to look at her. He never can in moments like this. The things he does in this role he’s mastered must be compartmentalized.

“Gently, if you would please,” Eggsy says, his voice barely audible.

Roxy turns her gaze back towards Arthur, and Eggsy doesn’t have to look to know her expression has gone as distant as his own. Slowly, Roxy closes her fingers one by one, as gently as he’s asked.

There’s a whisper of movement behind them, and Eggsy glares over his shoulder. Merlin has a hand around Harry’s arm, keeping him in place, because he understands that one wrong move and Roxy could break bones, or worse. Eggsy doesn’t know quite what to make of Harry though. While Merlin watches on in grim understanding, Harry just seems… sad. He brushes the thoughts aside for now and turns back to their captive.

The tendrils of light connecting to Roxy’s fingertips bend and weave into the shape of a massive gauntleted fist surrounding Arthur, mirroring Roxy’s hand as she starts to clench her fingers. Leisurely, she raises her hand a little, and there’s a scuffling sound as Arthur’s feet scrape the floor before they are no longer touching it at all.

Arthur’s breath leaves him in a rush and the man winces as he hangs midair, his arms digging slowly further against his side with each tightening of Roxy’s fist.

_It takes a monster to rule monsters_ , Eggsy reminds himself before he begins.

“You know, I could ask her to crush you instantly,” Eggsy drawls in a disinterested voice practiced more often than he cares to admit. The answering hitch in Arthur’s breathing signals Roxy’s tightening grasp. 

“But that’s rather messy and unproductive.”

There’s another whoosh of breath as Roxy softens her grip again.

Eggsy saunters up to Arthur now, unhurried as he encroaches on Arthur’s space.

“I’d much rather she hold you like this indefinitely. She’d do it too. You see, we don’t need all of the same things you humans do,” Eggsy explains as he gestures to his own human-looking form. “Our magic will sustain us much longer than your fragile body can survive.”

“That’s a lie,” Arthur spits in return, his voice thready. “You haven’t bothered using magic at all, and if you had any, you wouldn’t be here.”

Eggsy cracks a fiendish grin at that and settles himself into a nice, overstuffed chair across from Arthur. “Would you care to test that? I can be very patient, but you… Well, in a few hours, your limbs will be numb and useless. You’ll start to feel hunger and exhaustion within the first day. Within a week you will die from dehydration. Assuming I give you water, you’d still starve to death within a month.”

“You couldn’t keep me here that long. People will come looking.”

“You think it’s beyond me to move you? Even supposedly without magic? That’s just how long I might consider entertaining your wild theories. These two on the other hand,” Eggsy says, gesturing to Harry and Merlin. “They were promised an interrogation. I’m rather indifferent to their methods.”

“Fingernails are always a classic,” Harry says offhand.

Arthur’s expression turns rather grim and Eggsy latches onto that fear. “You’ve trained these men yourself. You know what they’re capable of. That said, this doesn’t have to end in excess violence if you tell me what I need to know.”

There’s a long silence afterwards, and Eggsy wonders, briefly, if he’s misestimated the man.

“I suppose we could come to an accord,” Arthur says eventually, contempt dripping from every word. “Assuming we see eye to eye on certain political matters.”

“It never hurts to be open to negotiation,” Eggsy replies, and turns to Merlin and Harry. “Gentlemen if you would relieve him of any weapons?”

Merlin looks rather put out to be doing his bidding, and Harry seems to scarcely believe that he’s willing to negotiate after that posturing. Still, Eggsy can’t be bothered to wonder what Harry must thing of him now. Harry relieves Arthur of a watch and ring of all things. Meanwhile, Merlin investigates the chairs and tables, removing another pistol and moving the glass of brandy out of reach.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with aboveboard, but it is customary to keep our hands visible at all times,” Eggsy continues once Merlin and Harry finish their work. “Roxy if you would release him, please.”

Roxy obliges and sets Arthur down a little rougher than necessary. Once Arthur takes his seat, she steps back to stand at Eggsy’s side, looming over his shoulder in a way that’s comforting to Eggsy in its familiarity but intimidating to anyone opposing him.

“I know Valentine reached out to you to divert Merlin’s attention,” Eggsy begins. “I want to know from what and why?”

“You really have no idea; the spectacular things you take for granted,” Arthur says, gaze flitting back and forth between Eggsy and Roxy both.

“Similar to what humans do, I’m sure. You’re evading my questions though.”

“Valentine is an extraordinary man, much like Merlin here it seems. I, of course, was skeptical when he first came to me. But a few demonstrations of his abilities were enough to pique my curiosity,” Arthur says as he looks to Merlin with a wry grin.  ”Apparently, it’s rare to find someone so well versed in both technology and magic. Unlike some other gifted humans though, Valentine refuses to sequester himself away. He can see the potential.”

“If all he wants is to perform magic tricks, he hardly needs to go to this kind of trouble,” Eggsy replies evenly, hiding a swell of panic at Arthur’s words. Too often he’s heard potential become synonymous with power.

“You misunderstand. He doesn’t see magic as a tool for himself. It’s a gift for everyone,” Arthur explains, and Eggsy has to choke back a sardonic laugh at that. “You’ve seen our world. Science and technology have given us more than we could have dreamed, but at great cost. Between wars and pollution, the havoc we’ve wrought on our planet is almost irreparable, but you… you and everyone like you have the solution.

“You can conjure things with but a thought and the will to make it happen. Clean energy, weapons with no fallout, fast, clean and safe construction. And with all that power at your fingertips, above all that you can build or change, you have created order.”

“Order?” Eggsy laughs outright at that. It’s a lovely picture this human has painted, really, but also blindingly naïve. “I don’t know what tales Valentine has told you, but if you think magic brings about world peace, you’re in for a surprise. Our ‘order’ is challenged as often as you can change socks. And that’s just from the ones who do follow our laws.”

“And yet, you’ve sat at the top of that hierarchy for decades, even after Merlin left you,” Arthur muses, and the words spoken so casually by some stranger hit Eggsy like a punch in the chest. “How old were you?”

_Small, gangly limbs covered in blisters as he lets his anger and fear fuel the burning heat that incinerates the man across the arena._

Eggsy blinks away the memory, and fights to appear impassive. For a moment, Merlin looks like he’s about to intercede on his behalf, but Eggsy fixes him with a stern look.

“That’s unimportant.”

“Hardly more than a child, the way I’ve heard it, but you’ve endured. Valentine was rather… myopic in seeing you as a challenge. I think you could do great things together.”

“What great things?” Eggsy grits. “All I’ve heard so far is how envious you are of us. Not what would make you follow him.”

“Creating a new world of course, once ours is imbued with magic,” Arthur says as though the answer is plain as day, and not physically impossible.

Eggsy fights to keep still now, wishing he could pace the room without giving away his distress. “That’s not how it works. You don’t just  _give_  things magic.”

“Is that not how it is in your world?” Arthur gives him a skeptic look in return. “The separation of our worlds caused an increase in the powers and population of yours. Valentine theorizes that once we can reverse the separation—”

“You mean taking magic from us in hopes it’ll somehow turn you all into—what?” Eggsy is on his feet now, uncaring if his control of the situation is slipping. “Walking time bombs with no control?”

“We wouldn’t turn away the guidance of powerful creatures such as yourself.”

Eggsy makes a disgusted scoff at that. “Of course not. Whoever Valentine thinks is worth keeping get to live while the rest of my world dies.”

“Some of them will survive and manage to cross over into our world,” Arthur insists as his expression turns grave. “Unfortunately, for the greater good—”

“I’d rather be dead, thanks,” Eggsy snaps, unwilling to hear the justifications this human has for committing genocide. “Roxy, bag him up. We’ll deal with him later.”

Roxy steps forward and calls out a transformation spell of all things, not Eggsy’s first choice but it’ll work he supposes. The lights in the room flicker for a moment with the static charge from the spell, and an instant later, Arthur is gone.

“What? I said bag him,” Eggsy hisses and Roxy glares back at him. “Where the—oh that’s gross!”

Upon the chair where Arthur sat, there’s a fat little cockroach scampering away.

“Well don’t just stand there, help me catch him,” Roxy growls and attempts to snatch the Arthur-roach up, but the bastard dodges and runs in another direction down the leg of the chair.

“What did you even do that for?” Eggsy asks as he dives for the cockroach and cups his hands around it, grimacing at the feeling of the bug skittering against his skin.

“I was trying to make him more portable. How was I supposed to know he’s predisposed to turn into a cockroach instead of a kitten or something?”

Eggsy bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles as Roxy turns the nearby brandy glass into a jar and Eggsy drops Arthur in. It takes him a moment to realize there’s a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he lets the ridiculousness of the situation wash over him. A madman wants to crush two carefully separated worlds together in hopes it’ll create some utopia, and here Eggsy sits committing a slew of atrocities of his own with nothing but a bug for his trouble.

Roxy pats him on the shoulder and hauls him to his feet as he sobers a little. Undoubtedly, she’s fighting her own anxieties as well, but she at least has the power to do something about it.

“Can one of you take this?” Eggsy asks, gesturing to the jar in Roxy’s possession. “He’s useless to me for now. I have to figure out what I’m going to do about this mess.”

“The question is what are we going to do?” Merlin corrects.

Distantly, he knows the words are meant to be comforting, but Eggsy feels scraped raw with fear and disgust and this is just salt in the wounds.

“What do you mean we?” Eggsy huffs. “This isn’t your mess. You’re going to stay here.”

Merlin hardly seems impressed with Eggsy’s posturing, and Eggsy feels his hackles rise at that familiar condescending look. 

“There’s no way that Valentine could pull off something like this without help, even with a demon accomplice,” Merlin argues.

“I’ll deal with it. You left our problems behind a long time ago, and I’ve managed just fine on my own.” It’s a bitter and petty jab that should be beneath him, but Eggsy isn’t feeling particularly forgiving right now. Not when it’s only because of Merlin that he’s had a stranger drudging up some of the worst moments of his life; of which Merlin is also responsible.

“Are we really going to do this now?”

“We are if you won’t get off my back about it. I’m giving you a way out before you take it anyway.”

For a moment, it looks like Harry is going to intercede, but Roxy is quick to cut him off with a sharp look.

“You—” Whatever Merlin is about to say trails off as he seems to rethink his words. “I’m offering you help, and you’re going to throw it back in my face for something long since passed?”

“And what’s gonna happen if I accept your help? This isn’t me askin’ you to cure a transformation; it’s a massacre. How long are you gonna stick around?” Eggsy spits, feeling the resentment he thought he’d buried decades ago boil to the surface. He reminds himself that a week of Merlin’s help, no matter how civil they’d been,  _wasn’t_  a reconciliation. “What’s stoppin’ you from runnin’ when your life is in danger, when you already abandoned  _a child_  to save your own skin?”

“I did it to save yours!” Merlin roars. “After your father died, you think the council was going to let a human stick around? I stayed for as long as I could, but my presence was ‘compromising your ability to rule’. If I hadn’t left, the would have found someone else to take your place.”

“Well a lot of good that did me!” Eggsy screams back. “I had my first challenger within days. What you did meant  _nothing_  because they planned to replace me anyway! And I didn’t kill them to keep my crown, I did it so I could live.”

The silence that follows is deafening, and the grieving, angry part of Eggsy takes some satisfaction in Merlin’s stricken expression. Because Eggsy has lived with those memories of fear and betrayal buried beneath the surface almost longer than he has without.

“I won’t say you’re not entitled to your anger,” Merlin chokes when he finally speaks. “But I’m not letting the boy I helped raise die for his pride. So I’m asking you again, what are  _we_  going to do?”

Whatever Eggsy had been expecting, it’s certainly not that. Though, the complete lack of apology doesn’t escape him either.

“You’re relentless,” Eggsy concedes and turns his attention to Harry. “What about you? You can sit this one out, you know.”

“Well, I suppose I’ve already come this far. Why not add a little travel during my vacation?” Harry replies with a shrug, dispelling the uncomfortable atmosphere with an ease that Eggsy envies.

“How quickly do you think he’s moving?” Roxy asks, turning their focus back to the matter at hand.

Harry is the first to answer. “Going by Merlin’s surveillance, Valentine told his accomplice to speed things up. I’d say he would try to start immediately, if able.”

“I haven’t sensed anything, so he hasn’t managed to break down the separation yet, but that means nothing. He could have only just begun his work.”

“So not much time to lose, not that that’s anythin’ new,” Eggsy sighs and bumps Roxy’s shoulder. “I need your help testin’ a theory. There should still be some daylight back home, yeah?”

Roxy nods in response, and hands Merlin the jar with Arthur still inside. She then pulls out her necklace, catching on to Eggsy’s train of thought even without words.

“We’ll meet you back at Harry’s after. If this works, the four of us are heading home at dawn, so make sure you’re ready to fight. Harry, can I borrow somethin’ of yours to get back?”

“Certainly,” Harry says and undoes the tie around his neck, before handing it over.

“Thanks.”

Eggsy winds the tie around his hand and nods to Roxy who proceeds to scoop him up into her arms. It’s a bit embarrassing, but he latches an arm around her neck nonetheless, and Roxy proceeds out of the room and into the space between until she steps into her touchstone cave.

The effect is instantaneous and Eggsy feels the change in his body as the transformation takes hold. Roxy is quick to catch his smaller canine body before he can slip out of her grasp, and she carefully sets him on the ground. A moment later, Eggsy unearths himself from his clothing. Even without any sunlight in the closed off cave, the transformation is still effective.

“Find what you were looking for?” Roxy asks.

Eggsy barks in return, and runs to the entrance of the cave where he starts scratching.

“You want to look outside?”

Eggsy barks again, and Roxy braces herself and grasps the boulder she uses to seal the cave. It takes a little effort, even for her, given it’s roughly 4 times her size, but she rolls it a few inches to the side and a glimpse of light washes over the cave. Eggsy peeks around the boulder and notes the sun on the horizon before he runs back inside.

“All done?”

Eggsy nods and bumps his head affectionately against Roxy’s leg.

“Well good,” Roxy replies and moves the boulder back into place. ”I’m going to go grab some things then. Wait here.”

Eggsy does as he’s asked and waits patiently as Roxy descends further into the cave. Eventually, she comes back with a clanking bag over her shoulder and two swords cinched to her waist. Eggsy hops out of her way as she picks up his garments from the ground and tosses them in the bag as well.

“Alright. Back to Harry’s then?” she asks as she tosses the bag back over her shoulder.

Eggsy jumps into her open arms and lets her situate him as she pleases. Roxy then grabs the tie still wrapped around his paw. The second they arrive back in Harry’s living room, Roxy is braced for the transformation, and turns in time to keep Eggsy’s legs from kicking anything over.

“Nice save,” Eggsy chuckles.

“Well, at least we didn’t land in the toilet this time,” Roxy says, and Eggsy wonders what the hell she means by that as she sets him down. “Now give me a minute to get your clothes.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Harry calls from the stairs, and Eggsy looks up to see the man motioning for him to follow.

“I really don’t fancy fightin’ naked,” Eggsy snips as he snags his pants from Roxy’s bag and tugs them into place before stepping out from behind her. “I mean, I could do it, probably, but it’s not my first choice.”

“Just follow me,” Harry sighs in fond exasperation.

Curiosity gets the better of him, and he leaves Roxy behind to trail Harry up the stairs to the bedroom. Thereupon, he sees Merlin who is fussing about with one of Harry’s suits. Upon closer inspection though, he can see that it’s slightly different. Shorter for one thing, and the trousers are a little looser to accommodate thicker legs.

“We couldn’t order custom job, but Merlin was able to modify one of my own for you.”

“Is that gonna do anythin’ for me?” Eggsy asks. ”Other than make me look all sophisticated and shit.”

Harry snorts at that. “It’s bulletproof, and somewhat tear and flame resistant.”

“Unless there’s an SCA meet up nearby, we’re not exactly going to find a decent suit of armor anytime soon,” Merlin says as he finishes his work.

Eggsy is at a loss as he looks over the suit. If it is like Harry says, then it must be worth a lot. And for him to just have Merlin alter it and give it to Eggsy knowing it will be ruined…

“I’ll just leave you two for now,” Merlin says as he breezes past Eggsy on his way out.

Harry doesn’t move to follow Merlin, instead choosing to look through a nearby bureau. Eggsy decides to make quick work of getting dressed, and tries to ignore his audience.

“Now, unfortunately you’re going to have to manage with your trainers,” Harry states as he digs out a pair of cufflinks. ”I’ve been told, repeatedly, that oxfords aren’t conducive to proper fighting.”

“Well I suppose my whole look is shot then.”

“Quite,” Harry agrees as he takes Eggsy’s wrist in hand, and puts on his cufflinks. “I’d offer some of my personal weapons, but Merlin assures me most of them will be useless.”

“Yeah, electronics don’t hold up so well against magic.”

“Bullets either it would seem. Fortunately, I am an accomplished fencer.”

“Full of surprises then,” Eggsy huffs, and his breath hitches as Harry raises a hand to graze along the leather collar at his throat.

“Your collar’s in the way,” Harry observes and runs a finger along the gap left by the buttons Eggsy had to leave undone. “I’ll ask Merlin to—”

“Just leave it,” Eggsy says as he grabs Harry’s hand. “I can do without the tie.”

Harry gives him an appraising look for a moment, eyes flickering occasionally to their linked hands, but he makes no effort to pull away.

“Are you alright?” Harry finally asks.

Eggsy lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and nervously rubs his thumb over Harry’s. “Oh, I’m fuckin’ great. I’m about to storm off into a monster infested world with two humans, my best friend, no magic, and yell ‘fight me’.”

“Well there’s that, but also earlier…” Harry trails off, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he searches for the right words.

“What? Me dumping a century’s worth of baggage? Wrong place, wrong time. Those questions never would have got under my skin back home.”

His words are only met with a confused gaze.

“Everything is just… raw. I’ve spent a week begging for help from Merlin, because I’m helpless. No magic, no control; just me. And I’m really not all that impressive,” he adds with a bitter laugh as he slips his hand from Harry’s hold.

Without warning, Harry pulls him into his arms. “Well I happen to find you very impressive.”

“An impressive pain in the arse maybe,” Eggsy grumbles, fighting off a blush as he burrows a little further into Harry’s embrace.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that, however—” Harry laughs, but a moment later he brushes his fingertips along Eggsy’s jaw and tilts his chin upwards to meet his gaze. “Honestly, I see a lot of potential in you.”

Eggsy huffs and looks away at that, but Harry is persistent and turns his gaze again.

“You’ve handled the loss of your magic, a series of transformations in an alien world, and political scandal. Now it’s the end of the world, and you’ve only had a single meltdown. Top marks for that,” Harry teases, and Eggsy can’t help but crack a smile at that.

“You give all the lads these backhanded compliments?” Eggsy asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The ladies too.”

Eggsy barks out a surprised laugh at that. Maybe it’s in poor taste to be making jokes in such dire circumstances, but it’s that little pull needed to make Eggsy back away from that metaphorical ledge he’s been inching towards all week. Because somehow, of anyone and despite their miscommunications, this man understands what Eggsy needs. Eggsy feels a little light-headed at the thought, and the fond smile that Harry gives him in return makes Eggsy’s heart skip a beat.

There’s that palpable something again, heavy in the air between them, and Eggsy finds himself practically melting into Harry’s arms as the man leans impossibly closer, eyes flitting to Eggsy’s lips.

“Harry, I—”

“Eggsy, what’s taking so long? It’s almost—” Roxy calls as she storms into the room. Her steps falter as she takes in the scene, and Eggsy pulls away from Harry as though burned.

“Oh. Uh…” Roxy continues to sputter.

“That time?” Eggsy asks.

Roxy nods in reply.

“Right,” Eggsy sighs and edges past Harry. “Let’s go save the world then.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued readership! Honestly, I love every one of you and read all your comments constantly *^*

Harry tries not to feel too put out about the interruption as he follows Eggsy and Roxy downstairs. It’s not as though it was intentional on Roxy’s part. Still, the way that Eggsy high tailed it out of there the moment they were caught serves as a sharp reminder that there’s little chance of anything culminating between them. It wouldn’t do for attractive, immortal, magical royalty to slum it with a broken old human. To be honest, Harry has probably read too far into things. Eggsy is alone in this world, scared, and Harry has given him a facsimile of stability. He’s more the fool for falling for Eggsy under such circumstance.

When Harry arrives in the dining room with the others, he tries to brush the thoughts and melancholy away. Merlin’s raised eyebrow suggests he’s not as successful as he thinks.

Fortunately, more important matters than his lackluster love life require Merlin’s attention.

“It's just one of the standard swords I was able to smuggle from the armory,” Roxy says as she hands Eggsy one of the swords cinched to her waist. “Yours are still locked up I’m afraid.”

“It's fine,” Eggsy replies testing the weight of the weapon in his hands. He awkwardly clears his throat before turning his attention to Harry. “What about you?”

Harry grabs a cane that is propped against the nearby table. A quick tug of the handle reveals the blade within. “Kingsman make—well Merlin’s make really—though not really standard use. Merlin had it stashed away.”

“And you'll be alright with that?” Eggsy asks, and Harry feels himself bristle at the disbelief.

“He’s done more with less,” Merlin says, his patience obviously waning with each passing minute. “Now gather around. Our timing has to be precise on this.”

Merlin reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small wrapped parcel that Harry recognizes as the same one he’d hidden in the jumper he delivered the other day. Merlin tears through the wrapping to reveal a small wooden carving inside.

“A bear?” Harry asks nonplussed.

“A focus,” Roxy corrects pointing to some marks on the statue. “You can see the runes in the sides.”

“Is that little thing gonna be able to carry all of us?” Eggsy asks, skepticism evident in his tone. “It’s not like using you or Harry as a focus.”

“Wait, you’re not spawning a bear in my house are you?” Harry croaks, already fearing for his furniture.

Merlin scoffs at that. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’ll be similar to all the other travel you’ve done, just a little bumpy. Assuming the tree it’s carved from still exists, of course.”

“You don’t know for sure?” Eggsy snaps.

“A friend of mine carved this ages ago in the groves near the city. I asked if I could borrow it,” Merlin explains. “It’s not like I could just ask someone to steal me a brick from the palace walls.”

“Ugh. This is gonna suck.”

“Less whining, more hugging, please,” Merlin snips.

Harry’s confused “what?” falls on deaf ears as a moment later he’s sandwiched between Eggsy and Roxy, who both latch on to Merlin’s arms when he starts casting the spell. Harry’s somewhat concerned he’s going to end up losing all circulation in one of his arms with how tightly Eggsy is clinging to him. It all makes sense a moment later, however, when rather than stepping into the space between as he’s grown accustomed, the void instead opens directly beneath their feet. There’s a moment of weightless freefall before everything starts blowing past them with a piercing wail that digs into Harry’s eardrums like tiny knives. Brilliant walls of energy flex and bend around them as the four of them are tossed about. The sight of it makes Harry a little queasy and he shuts his eyes, trying to ignore this roller coaster ride of nonsense.

“I thought you said a little bumpy,” Harry screams before everything suddenly turns and the four of them bounce off one of the walls like a pinball.

“It’ll be over soon,” and as soon as the words leave Merlin’s lips, the noise and forward motion abruptly stop.

Sadly, that doesn’t affect their own momentum, and he and the others go flying into the underbrush as the portal behind them closes with a flash of light and a loud “fwump”.

When Harry finally opens his eyes with a groan, he finds himself half crushed under Eggsy while Merlin is standing unharmed a few feet away. There’s something wriggling against his back though.

“You two can get up any time you know,” Roxy grumbles from underneath him.

“Give me a moment. I think I broke my arse,” Eggsy hisses as he struggles to stand.

Once Harry is back on his feet as well, he turns to offer Roxy a hand and startles when he finally lays eyes on her. Well her armor-clad chest anyway. Apparently, she doesn’t need Harry’s help, and he actually has to tilt his chin up to look her in the eye now. Harry lets out an undignified yelp as the last of Roxy’s glamour melts away and she takes a languorous stretch. Roxy spreads her slightly elongated limbs wide, allowing the tension in the muscles to ease before bringing her hands up to rub at her large, pointed ears which twitch a little at the friction. Her fingers are long and boney, only appearing longer with their sharp, tapered claws at the end. A glance down shows that her boots too have claws, albeit shorter but still daunting. He supposes they must reflect her feet.

“Roxy! I’d nearly forgotten how stunning and formidable you are,” Eggsy crows as he sidles up to Roxy with a mischievous grin. “Really, you’re a goddess. I might even swoon.”

It’s not an entirely inaccurate assessment. Where Roxy’s human form had been a little on the short side, she easily towers over Eggsy. She has at least one and a half times as much bulk as Harry himself, though with less breadth in the shoulders . Her body’s structure makes her musculature obvious, even under the armor, without quite reaching body-builder levels. Even if were he a younger man in his prime, Harry would be envious of her physique.

He really needs to work out more.

“Flatter me all you like, Eggsy. I’m not carrying you,” Roxy says, drawing Harry’s thoughts from Roxy’s potential to crush someone’s skull with her thighs.

“But how am I supposed to keep up with such short legs?” Eggsy whimpers. “Have pity on me.”

Roxy finally edges past Harry, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she does. “No.”

Harry shakes himself off and grabs the cane that he’d dropped nearby before he follows after her and Merlin. The latter at least hasn’t undergone any bizarre changes.

“Not even a little? I’m gonna die crawling over rocks and branches,” Eggsy continues his grousing, though he seems to be doing just fine with said rocks as he trails after Roxy. “What if there’s poison ivy?!”

“Nope.”

“Aren’t you a fairy?” Harry asks, drawing on what little he knows of the creatures. “Isn’t this sort of your thing?”

Eggsy gives him a sour look in return. “Nuh-uh. I was born in a proper city. I don’t do that communing with nature shit.”

“It appears this forest has grown some since my friend was here. We should get moving,” Merlin says, cutting off Eggsy’s tangent. “Valentine won’t be waiting, and I’m sure our arrival won’t have gone unnoticed.”

Harry bites back the comment that Merlin has surely just jinxed them. Instead, he steals a few glances at Eggsy during their trek. The fae still looks entirely human though.

“So do you look like that as well, Eggsy?” Harry asks, gesturing to Roxy.

Roxy’s bright laughter is probably all the answer he needs, honestly. “He wishes he did. He hasn’t been bigger than me since his centennial.”

“Yeah, you’re big, but I’m still faster than you,” Eggsy grumbles back, but elects not to say anything else, much to Harry’s annoyance.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Roxy says. “You won’t be disappointed.”

Harry feels himself flush a little, but before he can bite out a witty retort, there’s a rustling sound nearby. Harry turns his attention away from the conversation in favor of his surroundings. Within moments there’s a group of… something rushing towards them. Demons or monsters of some sort, Harry supposes. None of them look like Roxy, and he’s fairly certain one of the fur covered abominations is a werewolf. Harry is quick to draw his blade and shifts his stance.

“Anything I should be particularly worried about?” Harry asks as the others note the group as well.

“Any sort of magic?” Eggsy says with a bitter laugh. “Also, remember to aim for the joints if they have armor.”

Roxy is the first to make a move, as she lunges forward and tangles with the closest opponent—the werewolf—head on. She doesn’t even draw her blade, instead hitting the beast with a sharp uppercut to the jaw and then ducking low to grab beneath his hips. With one mighty heave, she hurls the monster through the air into another of their assailants, knocking them both down.

“Or that works too,” Eggsy snickers.

Even without magic, or his normal body, the horde recognizes Eggsy and makes a beeline for him. It makes them easy targets, and Merlin flings a few fireballs their way, careful not to hit the trees. Roxy, meanwhile, plows through their ranks unbothered by the impacts against her colossal, armored frame.

One scaly humanoid creature finally manages to get within range of them, and without a word, Eggsy’s off like a shot. He lures the monster away from Harry, dipping and bending out of the creature’s clutches with a fluid grace that’s almost mesmerizing. Eggsy lets out a jovial laugh as he weaves out of the way of the monster’s claws again. Once Eggsy is in a safe position, he spins one last time and ducks behind the monster to thrust his sword into the back of their knees. Harry shoves aside the perverse rush of joy that Eggsy’s delight in combat brings him.

A fast approaching rush of footsteps and labored breathing snaps Harry’s attention back to the situation at hand, and he turns in time to parry the blade of his attacker. The creature squeals at him and snaps its bat like jaws before swinging its sword again. Harry barely has to think as he raises his sword with one hand, parrying the blow again. With a flick of his wrist he readjusts his grip on the painted steel sheath of the cane, and swings it in an arc, bashing it against the creature’s skull with all the grace of a lead pipe. Blood spatters across the ground at Harry’s feet, and the beast crumples.

Harry glances up to see Roxy cleaning blood off her hands, and Eggsy stabs the last of the monsters through the neck.

“Everyone alright?” Eggsy calls as the beast falls before him.

“We’re all—” Roxy starts, but another smaller cluster of monsters comes rushing through the trees in a panic before she can finish.

There’s a loud chorus of crashes and scratching behind the horde, and through the trees bursts a large mottled brown and black lizard-like creature. The monster in question doesn’t seem intent on the fiends fleeing from it, though. Instead it plows straight through them, heedlessly bowling them over; crushing their bones and slashing them open with its claws as it approaches.

Harry raises his sword, prepared for a fight as the creature unfurls a wing, and bats the last of the other beasts into a nearby tree.

“That’s my good boy!” Eggsy squeals in delight as the animal skitters to a halt in front of Eggsy. Eggsy immediately throws his arms around the thing’s neck and scratches at the spiky scales along its jaw.

“A friend?” Harry asks, and Eggsy doesn’t even bother to look his way, still positively beaming at the beast.

“This is JB,” Eggsy replies as though that answers everything.

“The absolute worst baby dragon ever,” Roxy adds, though her tone is light and teasing.

“A dragon,” Harry muses, looking JB over. It makes sense. JB is a smushed faced thing with no discernable snout to his wedge shaped skull, beady little eyes, and a grin full of large teeth completely at odds with the contented whistling purr that Eggsy’s scratching elicits.

“Oi! He’ll get bigger,” Eggsy huffs.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Roxy laughs and adds to Harry in a stage whisper, “He’s already full grown.”

The thought of JB being small by any definition seems rather absurd, as Eggsy is completely dwarfed by JB. The dragon’s body itself, not counting the neck and tail, is roughly the size of a large pickup truck.

“AH! No. I don’t wanna be paralyzed, thanks,” Eggsy snips, and JB makes a disappointed grumble in return.

“Toxic saliva,” Roxy says to Harry, and he finds himself even more confused than before. “Don’t let him lick you.”

“And this is a pet?” Harry croaks.

“He’s really sweet,” Eggsy assures him. “Just has a bit of a drooling problem. Overactive saliva glands and all.”

“Don’t ask him to breath fire either. It’s a mess.”

“Potentially fatal pets aside, our guests didn’t put up much of a fight,” Merlin says gesturing to the bodies.

“They’re being stupid,” Eggsy huffs and rolls his shoulders in unease. “Something’s wrong.”

“They didn’t even try to use magic,” Roxy adds.

“Any reason why not?” Harry asks. He’d figured the things they fought would be almost entirely dependent on it, after all.

“My guess would be Valentine,” Merlin says.

“What? You mean he’s controlling them?”

“I don’t think control is the right word. Influenced maybe?”

“They’re feral,” Roxy says with a grimace. “Like he shut off all of their higher brain function.”

Merlin shakes his head at that. “Not quite. They only attacked us, and not each other. Something is still going on upstairs.”

“No matter,” Eggsy says, his voice taking on the same ruthless edge as it had when he confronted Arthur. “If they get in our way, put them down.”

Harry glances to the fae, and he looks… cold. His eyes gone flat and distant and his jaw set in a hard line. It’s unnerving to see the ease with which Eggsy just shuts off, and stops being the Eggsy that Harry knows. This, he supposes, is Oberon.

Eggsy doesn’t say another word as he leads the way further towards the edge of the forest. JB follows at his side as Roxy keeps pace after them, and Harry finds himself following a few steps behind without question.

They encounter no others as they make their way further out of the forest. Well, no one living anyway. There are a few bodies—ostensibly JB’s doing. As they grow closer to the edge of the trees, Harry can feel the unmistakable sounds of fighting reverberating through him. There’s an unholy screech to his left just as they break through the forest edge, and it’s on instinct alone that Harry manages to drive his sword through some ghoulish monstrosity’s shoulder. The fiend squeals again and attempts to claw at Harry, but Roxy delivers a bone crushing kick to its chest, and Harry tears his sword through the flesh of its shoulder as it slumps into a broken pile.

The scene around them is utter chaos; abominations of all sorts fighting against each other, though his eyes are quick to track the more frenzied, uncoordinated ones. Presumably, those are the ones under Valentine’s influence, Harry surmises. There are others, armed and armored, cutting swaths through though the packs with ease, and a few of their gazes alight on Eggsy, though they do not falter. In fact, a few of them make more of a ruckus, diverting attention that might have otherwise have fallen upon Eggsy or the others.

“Yours, I assume?” Merlin asks, and Eggsy only nods in return as he scans the horizon, past the immediate chaos.

“Where to?” Harry asks.

“That way,” Eggsy replies. “Into the city.”

Harry follows the line of Eggsy’s arm pointing to a large, splintered gateway in a distant wall surrounding a city. It makes the most sense, Harry surmises as he watches monsters clawing their way through the gates.

“What about your men out here?” Roxy shouts as she cuts down an approaching monster.

“We’ll take care of what we can along the way, but they’re a distraction.”

Harry nods at that. “Standard tactics to lure your enemy out, but why?”

“JB,” Eggsy calls, motioning to the creature and JB obliges by sinking low to the ground and allowing Eggsy to scramble onto his back. Once seated, Eggsy offers Harry a hand up as well, then signals for Roxy and Merlin. Roxy hoists the wizard up with ease and settles herself in place behind him.

“You know JB can’t fly with all of us,” Roxy says.

“No, but he makes one hell of a battering ram,” Eggsy laughs. “Merlin, I need a shield.”

Merlin doesn’t say anything in reply, but casts an incandescent wall in front of them far more impressive than the one he’d cast back home. Eggsy spurs JB into action with but a word, and Harry finds himself clawing at Eggsy’s sides to stay in place.

“Couldn’t Valentine be anywhere?” Harry asks, when he no longer feels like his heart is lodged in his throat. “What makes you so sure the assault on the city isn’t a distraction?”

“You remember how I said our worlds are still sort of connected?” Eggsy replies gesturing to a towering stone and crystal structure in the distance. “That palace is built on top of one of those connections.”

“You said ‘two steps to the left’,” Harry recalls.

“Yeah.”

“So where is it connected exactly?”

“Parliament?”

Harry chokes at the thought. “And Valentine knows this?”

“Maybe?” Eggsy surmises as he pushes JB a little faster. “Either way, this would have been the closest connection. One of the more powerful ones too.”

“Right. Into the city then.”

Eggsy, for his part, seems unbothered as he holds fast to one of JB’s wings with one hand, his sword held tight to his side with the other. JB’s breakneck speed never falters as he scrabbles over anything in his path, enemy and environment alike.

Harry winces at the screams and howls as anyone in their path bounces off the shield, only to be crushed under JB’s stampeding claws. The wall of the city is fast approaching, and Harry realizes in horror that JB isn’t even bothering to slow down.

The moment they crash through the tattered remains of the gate, Merlin’s shield finally shatters in a cascade of sparks. Without missing a beat, Eggsy lets go of JB and rolls off of the dragon’s side and back onto his feet to slice through someone’s throat. JB snaps off another man’s arm, while Roxy leaps from JB’s back and plows into a handful of men blocking their path. Harry and Merlin are a little more careful climbing down, well aware of their more fragile bodies, but are quick to join the fray. Merlin fires short blasts of ice, freezing anyone who gets to close which Roxy follows up by smashing through them. Harry meanwhile is mindful of his strikes, careful to avoid panicked civilians, but ruthless towards anyone approaching Eggsy’ unguarded back.

“How far are we?” Harry asks as he punches some horse faced creature that apparently for whom stabbing wasn’t enough.

“Far,” Eggsy replies, gesturing with a nod to a nearby street. “Though this entrance is the closest at least.”

Harry glances at it. “Uphill, seriously?”

“Both ways. In the snow,” Merlin adds as he incinerates some small gremlin like creature nipping at his heels.

JB is a less effective weapon within the city, given that he can’t exactly maul things indiscriminately, but he’s more than happy to stay close to Harry and Eggsy and sweep away those he can. Eggsy, meanwhile, is bounding over people, bouncing between narrow walls and crawling up buildings to get the drop on anyone in his way.

Harry follows close behind, using a plethora of underhanded tactics as he goes. He has no illusions of nobility when he can simultaneously stab someone and bludgeon them to death. Roxy, for her part, is careful to stay with Merlin who doesn’t have giant, scaly, backup. Still, the man is casting spells with such ease Harry can’t imagine that he’s been out of practice for decades.

Another blade slices down inches in font of Harry’s face, and he looks up to find another fairy glaring down at him. The creature sneers at him revealing a set of sharp fangs and Harry steps back and nearly trips over a stair in his haste. The fae takes the opportunity to lung at Harry, and he parries the blow and starts working his way slowly backward, dodging and deflecting as he can. It’s obvious this fairy’s skills are superior to Harry’s own, and he scowls as he fights his way up the stairs. Seriously, he did not sign up for this _Princess Bride_ kind of shit. Just as Harry’s certain he’s going to lose the minimal advantage of higher ground, a glob of something translucent and faintly greenish spatters across the fairy’s face and side. The fae seems just as surprised as Harry but starts clawing at its eyes with a shriek. Harry uses the opening to kick out the man’s knees, sending the fairy tumbling down the stairs.

JB lets out a soft trill as he smiles his slobbery grin at Harry. Harry rushes up the stairs and pats the dragon’s side.

“Thanks,” Harry says.

A low rumble cuts through the air, and Harry staggers for a moment as the ground shakes beneath his feet. Harry glances worriedly in the direction of the others. As Harry and JB return to Eggsy’s side, he notices the fae’s clenched teeth as he glares off into the distance. Harry follows his line of sight and sees a brilliant flash before one of the palace walls explodes outward. There’s a chorus of screams before the blast reaches them, and Harry ducks down, pulling Eggsy with him as JB curls around them; shielding them from the wave of dust and stone flying overhead. Once the worst has past, Eggsy crawls out from under Harry.

“JB,” Eggsy coughs and the dragon is on his feet in an instant, flapping his wings to clear what dust he can.

“Roxy? Merlin?” Harry calls.

“We’re fine,” Roxy shouts from nearby, though it takes her and Merlin a few seconds to find them in the haze.

There’s chaos all around them as people run past. Even their assailants seem to have panicked and are no longer attacking mindlessly for some reason.

“I’ll kill him,” Eggsy growls low in his throat and marches forward undaunted. Heedlessly winding his way through the crowds of casualties trying to escape.

“Eggsy, wait!” Harry calls, but Eggsy’s pace quickens until the fae is outright running toward the palace.

Knowing Eggsy won’t stop, Harry tears after him. He can hear Roxy and Merlin attempting to keep pace behind, but their steps falter as they reach a bottleneck in one of the streets. Harry looks back to see them caught behind JB, who whistles in concern and attempts to climb a nearby building, out of the way of the people scrabbling to safety. Harry turns his focus back to pursuing Eggsy through the crowds and dust, and it’s some minutes later when the fae finally halts and Harry nearly crashes back into him.

“It’s supposed to be working! What the fuck?” Shouts a familiar voice, and Harry catches a glimpse of a bright splash of color in the dim light of a nearby alley.

Valentine, and his conspirator Gazelle, appear to be trying to find their own way back to the palace. Harry quickly latches onto Eggsy before he can do something foolish and presses a finger to his lips.

“Someone must have destroyed one of the anchors,” Gazelle says.

Harry silently readies his sword, as Eggsy does the same, and creeps in closer.

“Well, I guess if you want something done right—”

Before they can even make it within spitting distance, Gazelle turns her head and bounds towards them. Eggsy is the first to react, noticing as the demon’s legs turn shiny and metallic as she swings her foot down in an arc that Eggsy deflects harmlessly with his sword. Harry is quick to strike, thrusting a blade towards Gazelle’s open torso, but she springs backwards onto her hands and Harry’s sword only glances against her bladed foot. She halts a few steps away, standing between them and Valentine, apparently willing to wait them out in a standoff.

“Oh shit! I thought you were dead, man,” Valentine laughs when he catches sight of Eggsy.

“No, but you will be soon,” Eggsy snarls and makes another rush forward, only to be deflected again.

Valentine scoffs and rolls his eyes at the display. “Why you always gotta be so dramatic? Seriously, I shoulda known you would be trouble. You and Miss Juggernaut, throwin’ me out on my ass. Rude.”

With Gazelle standing guard, there’s no way Harry or Eggsy will get to Valentine, but hopefully they can stall him long enough for help to arrive.

“It’s a habit of his,” Harry says, keen to keep the conversation going.

“And what’s up with this?” Valentine asks, pointing to Harry. “Last I knew your kind didn’t even like humans, but here you are thick as thieves.”

Eggsy remains unwavering and impervious to the perceived insult as he tightens his grip on his sword.

“Whatever, I’ve got shit to do,” Valentine huffs.

Harry hears the sound of approaching steps; not close enough yet though. “Care to enlighten us?”

“If you think this is the part where I’m gonna monologue until prince charming saves the day, it isn’t that kinda story.”

Harry really should have known the man was stalling as well. There’s a brief moment when he sees the light in Valentine’s hand, directed point blank at Eggsy as Gazelle steps out of the way. Harry doesn’t even think before he slams his entire weight into Eggsy, sending the fae crashing into a nearby wall, and Harry’s entire left side explodes in pain. Despite the pain and his blurring vision, he can see Eggsy moving though, so hopefully he didn’t hurt Eggsy too badly.

As suddenly as the pain came, it ebbs away and Harry feels like he’s falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JB's appearance is based on the [Greater Mistral](http://65.media.tumblr.com/3ad0c1ed2878cddc8cc1d201e5d4a747/tumblr_noxw03Pwz81u33a4vo1_1280.png) from Dragon Age Inquisition. Just think smaller and less intimidating.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while I’ve been busy and sick. Also, a special thank you to meetingyourmaker on tumblr who convinced me to draw something for this.

“Harry!”

Everything seems to go distant and fuzzy except for Harry's bloody form collapsing to the pavement. Eggsy stumbles to the man's side, nearly tripping over his own feet, kicking rocks and debris away. There’s a chill of fear up his spine and a voice in the back of his head telling him how stupid it is to turn your back on the enemy, but none of it can compete with the hammering of “ _Harry! Please, not Harry!”_ echoing in his heart and head. He can hardly breathe through all the choking dust in the air and the pounding in his chest isn’t making it any easier.

He carefully turns Harry’s form and chokes as he sees the flesh of the man’s left cheek and shoulder flayed open to the bone. There’s a smeared, tangled mess of blood and hair along his scalp, and the bleeding on his face is so profuse he dares not investigate the man’s eye. Fortunately, the damage to his neck doesn’t seem to go quite as deep, his shoulder having blocked precious arteries.

Eggsy frantically tears at his jacket, and presses the cleanest spots he can find against the worst of the wounds on Harry's face and neck to staunch the bleeding.

“Harry!” Eggsy tries again as his hand flits to the uninjured side of Harry's neck to find a weak but rapid pulse. “Harry, c'mon. If you die, I swear I will never forgive you.”

There’s no response, Eggsy’s faintly aware of panicked shouting that's muffled to his ears as he continues, “I’ve got like seven hundred years to hold a grudge, don’t think I won’t!”

Something slaps against his shoulder and Eggsy lashes out with his free hand, only to be shoved away.

“Eggsy you need to move. I can't see,” Roxy's panicked voice finally registers to Eggsy’s addled senses.

“Roxy,” Eggsy gasps, finally noticing her. He glances up to see Merlin, face pinched and obviously worried as his barrier flickers to life around them. “Please, he—”

“I know, Eggsy. I'll try,” Roxy tries to assure him. “I need you to let me see okay?”

Eggsy hesitantly pulls the jacket back and tries to ignore Roxy's sharp inhale as she sees the ragged flesh underneath.

“Eggsy, I don't know how much good I'll be.”

“Try,” Eggsy snaps, fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. “I need you to try.”

Roxy gives him a searching look, taking in his undoubtedly pathetic appearance, losing his fool mind over a man inches from death’s doorstep. There’s no way she can’t see how much he needs Harry.

“Alright,” She nods and a warm golden glow emanates from her hands as she settles them against Harry’s skin and starts willing the flesh to knit back together. “I won't be able to protect you after this.”

“You won’t have to anyway,” Eggsy says, and Roxy glances up at him in confusion. “You and Merlin are gonna stay here with him, understood?”

“Eggsy.”

“It’s my fault. I never should’ve brought him here. And I should’ve paid more attention to what Valentine was up to,” Eggsy shudders and tries to regulate his breathing. He can’t afford to break down now.

Merlin huffs at that and glances over his shoulder, while still holding his barrier in place. “I hate to break it to you, but Harry’s his own man. He makes his own decisions, even foolish ones.”

“Stupid human,” Eggsy huffs and takes one of Harry’s hands between his own. He presses his fingers against the pulse point. The beat is still faint from blood loss, but steadier.

Healing is usually a slow going and careful process for the best outcome, but Roxy has never quite had the knack for it and time is most certainly not on their side. Instead, she pours out her energy, as rough and demanding as she is herself, and Harry’s body has no choice but to _obey_. Harry’s undoubtedly going to be scarred, but Eggsy will gladly spend the rest of his life putting it back to rights if he has to.

It’s ugly work, but soon some of the deepest tissues have set back together. Harry’s bleeding has turned into a sluggish nuisance, as opposed to a threat. Eggsy clings a little tighter to the hand in his, absently rubbing his thumb across the back of Harry’s hand and brushes an errant tear away against his sleeve.

There’s a loud gasp and Eggsy jumps a bit as Harry jolts awake in confusion. Harry’s strength fortunately isn’t quite up to par, but he still attempts to throw Eggsy and Roxy off.

Eggsy places a hand on the man’s undamaged shoulder, pinning him back to the ground in hopes he won’t aggravate his injuries further. “Harry! Harry, hold still.”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs sounding a little dazed when he finally focuses.

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs in relief.

Harry looks around, seeming to take in Roxy’s and Merlin’s presence, before he turns his gaze to his hand in Eggsy’s.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, his voice weak and scratchy with lingering shock and pain.

“Me? Wha—” Eggsy babbles as he stares back in wonder. How the fuck could Harry be concerned about him when Eggsy’s not the one cut to ribbons? “Of course I am. You saw to it yourself, you wanker.”

“Oh good.”

“You’re lookin’ a bit rough, though. Be grateful Roxy’s takin’ care of it.”

“Hurts a bit,” Harry admits with a wince when the skin of his cheek pulls taut.

“Yeah. You got hit by a pretty nasty spell.”

“Worth it.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Eggsy growls, his heart thumping in his chest at both the implication and in sheer terror that Harry isn’t taking his injuries seriously. “It’s not worth it; you gettin’ mangled.”

Harry gives Eggsy his best half smile and squeezes his hand gently. “I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

Eggsy gasps and glances away from Harry’s gaze, feeling the blush heating his cheeks.

“Eggsy?” Roxy calls softly, finally tearing his attention away. “We’re running out of time.”

“Right,” Eggsy sighs and catches a glimpse of the sky. He doesn’t have long before the sun rises and his transformation will make him even more useless than he already is.

“Valentine?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, he ran off. Not like we don’t know where he’s headed though,” Eggsy explains. “I’m gonna have to…” he trails off, gesturing with a nod toward the center of the city.

“Go save the world. I’ll be here.”

“No noble sacrifices while I’m gone, yeah?”

“No promises,” Harry says, startling a huff of amusement from Eggsy.

Despite knowing what needs to be done, Eggsy finds himself reluctant to let Harry go. Harry’s still a bit of a mess, and Eggsy knows that he himself might well be a smear on the pavement within the hour. It’s only when Harry starts to pull away from his grasp that Eggsy finds his resolve. Without another word, he leans down and brushes his lips against Harry’s. It’s slow and sweet; more a whisper of contact than anything else as Eggsy is mindful of Harry’s injuries. And it’s entirely ridiculous that Eggsy’s heart flutters a bit in his chest and everything has gone warm and soft, as though it were the two of them alone in Harry’s bedroom again, and not in the middle of a ravaged city.

Eggsy pulls away a little dazed, realizing that the warm, comforting feeling hasn’t disappeared. Harry is eyeing him with interest and an amused half grin.

“Nice ears,” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy startles and reaches up, but is sidetracked by the sight of his claws. He double-checks, and feels the pointed shape of his ears as well. Not as long as Roxy’s, but unmistakable in their form.

“Fuck yes!” Eggsy cries and gives Harry another gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You’re glowing,” Harry observes.

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies with a grin, and his heart leaps when Harry doesn’t even seem the least bit perturbed by his fangs; only distantly curious.

“He does that from time to time,” Roxy’s warm voice cuts in. Eggsy flits his gaze over to her, and Merlin as well, and the relief on their faces is almost a match to Eggsy’s own.

Regardless of his sudden turn of good fortune, there remains the matter of Valentine and his plots. Eggsy assesses their surroundings. JB is nearby, just outside of Merlin’s barrier. Eggsy still has a sword, but is definitely down one jacket that isn’t meant to withstand much, despite it’s admirable performance so far. He does have one trick up his sleeve though. Eggsy rises to his feet and starts ripping at the buttons of his shirt, heedless of the damage his claws wreak on the material. He throws the tattered garment to the ground and steps out of his shoes next before working on undoing his trousers.

“Eggsy, is now _really_ the time?” Roxy snaps as Eggsy’s trousers land with a fwump of fabric.

“I approve of this,” Harry says lightly. “If I die, so be it.”

Eggsy feels his face heating a little under the scrutiny of his friends, and his aura gleams brighter despite himself.

“Just trust me on this one,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Trusting you implicitly,” Harry replies.

Eggsy takes a second to breathe and brace himself before he tears his fangs into the side of his own hand until a coppery tang of blood pours over his tongue.

“Okay, maybe less so now,” Harry admits, earning a blood smeared grin from Eggsy in return.

Eggsy squeezes the flesh of his hand a little, watching the rivulets of blood trickle out before he smears them along his arm. When he has enough to work with, he ignites a brief burst of healing magic to seal the wound. There’s no words for this. No incantations. Just the song in his veins and magic burning through him. Little bits of the blood on his skin flicker and spark and solidify, and there’s a brilliant flare of red light as more and more of the sparks begin to coalesce into tiny metal fragments around Eggsy’s long, bony fingers. Eventually, enough of the pieces take shape to form a gauntlet, black and gold and gleaming in the light, and Eggsy grins as the armor begins to act on itself without the aid of his blood. It clings to his long, lean arms and arches its way over his shoulders, spanning over his back to his other hand, and slithering down his chest. It doesn’t take long for the armor to wind its way down his legs and feet. Finally, he reaches back to his neck and with a brush of magic unlocks his collar’s clasp, and slips it off before the gorget and helm of the armor take shape.

“You _blood_ bound an entire suit of armor,” Roxy gapes. “Are you mental?”

“Right. Gotta run,” Eggsy says, ignoring Roxy’s ire for now as he kneels down to place the collar in Harry’s hand. “Hold onto this, alright? I expect it back later, along with a proper kiss.”

“Of course,” Harry replies and clenches the leather band tightly in his grip.

“Merlin, how long is your shield gonna hold up?” Eggsy asks as he checks the fastenings on his armor and secures his sword to his side.

“I don’t know. I haven’t tested it in some time,” Merlin admits and fixes Eggsy with a worried stare. “I can’t keep them safe forever though.”

Eggsy nods and steps through the barrier waving JB over. The dragon scrabbles to his side and Eggsy climbs up onto the creature’s back, hooking his clawed gauntlets into the rough scales on the back of JB’s neck. He flips the visor of his helm down and gives a nudge of his feet against JB’s flank. At his signal, the beast takes wing, stirring up a cloud of dust around them as he ascends over the top of the city skyline. The damage to the city itself is minimal overall. Most of the chaos affected the residents more than the buildings, but the buildings closer to the palace are showing signs of stress. Cracks splinter through crystal and stone alike where magic has wrought havoc on the walls. Eggsy peers through the haze obscuring much of the city, his vision sharpening and straining for a glimpse of that familiar, hated, ostentatious red and pink palette of Valentine’s.

A few sweeps over the area reveal nothing except for the chaos of the battle in the streets closest to the palace. Most of the civilians have fled the area, seeking the safer boroughs. He knows Valentine will have to return to the palace eventually if his conversation with Gazelle was any indication. Though, he notices a cluster of Valentine’s men fleeing from Eggsy’s own troops not far to his left.

“Get closer JB,” Eggsy says, pushing JB towards his target.

He unhooks his claws from JB’s scales and tightens his hold with his legs as he raises his arms skyward. It takes the merest brush of his energy to summon lightning, familiar and tingling, along the arc which he casts his magic. The electricity follows that power down, crackling and exploding as it reaches a nearby building. The resulting blast rains stone and splinters down blocking the deserters’ escape.

A fierce cry goes up from his men who spot him, and Eggsy nods in response. JB hovers there, safe for the moment as Eggsy looks ahead. Eggsy taps JB’s sides again and catches a familiar glint of silver and gold out of the corner of his eye.

“Over there,” Eggsy calls as he presses JB in the right direction. “Looks like he could use a hand.”

JB lets out a shriek and Eggsy laughs as he holds a little tighter as the dragon crosses the space in a few wing beats before diving down and crashing into a squad of unsuspecting monsters. The creatures around them panic as Eggsy dismounts and the temperature around him immediately drops. A thick layer of frost forms, spiraling forward from where Eggsy stands, before stalagmites of ice spring up and impale some of the monsters before they can even decide to flee or fight. Eggsy brandishes his sword and tears through the creatures who evade the ice as he works his way backward.

“Doin’ alright, Jamal?” Eggsy calls over his shoulder when he gets close enough to the knight.

“I coulda taken them,” Jamal says as he raises his palm and incinerates the beasts in front of him in a blast of flames.

Eggsy takes a second to look his friend over. The bright light of the fire glints off his silver and gold armor, which looks mostly undamaged. Eggsy can only see a sliver of Jamal’s eyes through the visor, but he doesn’t seem to be showing any signs of fatigue.

Eggsy turns his attention to guarding Jamal’s back as he dispatches another monster, slamming his sword under the creature’s feline jaw and through its skull.

“Are my mum and Daisy alright? Did they make it out?” Eggsy asks.

Jamal nods and slaps a reassuring hand against Eggsy’s pauldron. “They’re fine. Ryan got them just after your mum rigged that anchor.”

“What?”

“She’s been keeping an eye out since you went missing,” Jamal explains as he fights to pull his sword from the chest of a bear like beast. “Apparently someone’s been sneaking around the palace, and she found a spell anchor carved into one of the walls.”

The pieces immediately click into place as Eggsy recalls Valentine’s frustrated babbling. “That’s what fucked Valentine’s plan.”

“Valentine?”

“Long story, but basically a human wizard wants to reverse the separation between worlds to give humans magic.”

“Shit.”

“Pretty much.”

Nothing more is said for a while as Eggsy and Jamal work on dispatching the nearby horde of enemies. It’s not particularly difficult so much as time consuming. Although the process is impressively sped up when Jamal reaches past Eggsy to grab one of the sneakier bastards, wrapping his large hand over the creature’s face. There’s a flicker of light and a sizzling, squealing sound before Jamal releases the fiend. A quick swipe of JB’s tail sends the monster soaring into its cohorts just in time to detonate in the midst of them, sending limbs and viscera flying.

Jamal absently picks a bit of eyeball from his shoulder and turns his attention back to Eggsy.

“What do we do, now?” he asks, and Eggsy has to stifle the urge to laugh at his friend’s casual demeanor.

“Valentine needs to get to the palace, so that’s where I’m headed. His men are everywhere,” Eggsy says, checking to make sure no one is approaching. “I need you and JB to intimidate as many as you can to clear a path for me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“After you do that, I need you to go find Roxy and Merlin. They haven’t got long.”

“Merlin’s here?” Jamal balks, eyeing Eggsy with unease.

“Yes. They’re in an alley south of here. There’s an injured human with them.”

“Alright…”

“Make sure he survives this,” Eggsy pleads, turning his full attention to Jamal as he grabs his friend by the shoulder. “I’m going to find Valentine, and I’m going to stop him. I don’t care what else happens. The entire palace can crumble into dust as long as Valentine is dead, and Harry’s still breathing, understood?”

“You’re serious.”

“Understood?” Eggsy snaps again.

Jamal nods in understanding and his eyes turn steely and determined. “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Good,” Eggsy says as he waves JB over. The dragon settles in front of him and seems momentarily confused as Jamal climbs up instead of Eggsy. “You listen to Jamal, alright?”

JB whistles in response and ruffles his wings a bit as Jamal settles uneasily onto his back.

“I just tell him what to do, right?” Jamal asks, panic tinging his voice.

Eggsy nods and turns back to JB, raising his sword in front of him.

“JB, spit!” he orders.

The dragon shudders for a moment before opening his jaws and a spout of viscous green tinged saliva pours out, covering the sword. Eggsy grimaces as a bit of it spatters over his gauntlet and boots as well, but it’s no matter. A flicker of flame from his palm dries the goo in place leaving a sticky green sheen on the metal.

Jamal wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I still can’t believe you taught him to do that.”

“It’s useful.”

“It’s disgusting.”

Without another word, Eggsy secures his sword and takes a running start before he leaps and starts climbing up the side of a nearby building. It takes some effort jumping from window ledges to decent handholds in the stone, but within less than a minute he’s crawling up over the edge of the roof. He glances down at Jamal and JB and waves them forward.

JB is quick to take flight, hovering for a moment next to Eggsy.

“You clear them out as you can,” Eggsy says. “Just buzz them if you have to.”

Jamal nods and urges JB forward, and Eggsy watches as Jamal pushes the dragon to roar and dive through the wider thoroughfares. JB smacks a few creatures out of the way with his wings and feet before ascending again, and it doesn’t take long for the soldiers to start breaking off and fleeing in panic. Eggsy smiles and heaves a shaky breath before he takes off in a sprint across the rooftop and leaps from the edge over the narrow street below. He lands without missing a beat and sprints forward again, this time leaping to catch hold of a window ledge. His clawed gauntlets scrabble at the surface as he pulls himself up, and starts scaling around the side of the building. A minute later he jumps off and lands on another roof, tucking forward into the movement, rolling over his shoulder and back and finally back up onto his feet. He shakes himself off, and jumps up to a higher ledge of the rooftop next to it. It’s hard work crossing this way, but he can spare precious little magic to cushion his falls if he’s going to be fighting Valentine. Eggsy runs across a string of adjoined rooftops before reaching the end of the row and flings himself forward, clawing his way up one of the city’s banners on a spire.

Up ahead, JB and Jamal are making solid progress and have probably dispelled a portion of the people along his path. The others seem to be rather stubborn holdouts, but they’re not exactly in Eggsy’s way, yet. JB lets out another cry as Jamal turns him around, chasing those they’ve scattered from the field further away. Jamal raises his sword as he directs JB southward, and Eggsy turns his focus to the palace.

There’s an earsplitting crack of thunder and a flash of light, and Eggsy clings to the banner as he shields his eyes. Once the blinding glow subsides, the sky above the palace resembles a shattered pane of purple glass with a gaping hole in the center, and Eggsy can just barely make out the shape of London’s skyline on the other side of it. There’s a shrill screech and the unmistakable beat of wings in the direction of the portal. Eggsy swings from the banner onto the next building and bolts at breakneck speed across the rooftops as he watches a colossal dragon, blind with unnatural mindless fury, ascend towards the portal.

* * *

Fae Eggsy and his armor~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. And thank you to everyone for the lovely comments!

It’s pure instinct that has Roxy cushioning Harry’s skull, and curling protectively over his damaged body, when Valentine’s spell goes off. The cacophony of falling debris bouncing off of Merlin’s shield obviously unnerves Harry a little, but he thankfully holds still as not to further injure himself. Eventually, when the ground stops rattling, and the light in the distance becomes a little less blinding, Roxy can lean back a little to assess their situation.

“Is that a dragon?” Harry asks.

Roxy glances over her shoulder, and indeed sees a mighty dragon ascending towards a gaping wound in the sky.

“A mature female,” she says absently. It’s an oddity to see a dragon of that size, much less one acting so aggressively outside their own territory.

“Well, JB seems a little less impressive now,” Harry admits, and Roxy can’t help but smile at that.

Roxy is about to reply when a distinct trill rings out above, and familiar wing beats signal the arrival of the aforementioned dragon. JB lands a short distance from them a few seconds later, while the dust his wings kick up obscures Roxy’s view of the dragon’s passenger. She knows it can’t be Eggsy, as the portal is still open and he could not have defeated Valentine so quickly. Though, if JB isn’t frightened she has no need to worry. The recognizable gleam of silver and gold polished armor gives away that it’s one of Eggsy’s knights, at least.

“Let them through, Merlin,” she calls as the figure approaches.

Merlin nods, and the knight steps through, removing their helmet once the barrier reseals behind them.

“Heard you could use a hand,” Jamal says to Roxy, though his eyes alight with curiosity when he sees Harry. He resolutely ignores Merlin, instead coming to kneel at Roxy’s side and gently nudging her out of the way. He sets his helmet aside and then removes his gauntlets as well.

“Fuckin’ hell, you got roughed up, mate,” Jamal says as he lets his hands slide over the most healed patches of Roxy’s rough work, and Harry flinches at the pressure on the fresh scar tissue. There are still some smaller, open lacerations, but she’s closed the worst.

“He’s alive. That’s what matters,” Roxy growls, and Jamal’s eyes flit to the pool of blood beneath Harry, then to that covering him and finally to Roxy’s stained hands and armor.

“Not trying to judge your work. You did a bang-up job, all things considered,” he assures her. Roxy has never been much of a healer herself; it just isn’t in her nature the way fighting is. Jamal, on the other hand, may not have her ferocity, but he could heal just as easily as he could hurt with hardly needing a breath in between.

A harsh, distorted cry pierces the air and Roxy looks skyward. There’s a muffled crash as the female dragon finally pierces through the torn separation and hurtles into London. Her claws tear through the walls of Parliament as though they were tissue paper when she lands.

“Roxy, can you manage a shield?” Merlin asks, his voice shaking as he watches the devastation on the other side of the portal.

Roxy exchanges a look with Jamal, but the knight has already set to work healing Harry, painstakingly sealing the remainder of Harry’s open wounds, and unsnarling some of the more ragged scar tissue.

“Maybe,” Roxy grits. “What are you—”

Her words cut off as Merlin slips away and Roxy lashes out with her magic to drag the edges of the barrier hastily back together. With so many unstable structures around them, she’d rather not take any chances. Merlin, meanwhile, sprints to JB and climbs onto the dragon’s back before urging him to take flight. The dragon shifts uneasily and whistles as he looks to Roxy, but she nods in return, and JB relents to Merlin’s guidance. He gives a few hesitant flaps of his wings, jostling Merlin into place before finally taking off. Roxy watches their ascent for a while until she loses them against the skyline.

“Wonder how long he’ll be gone this time,” Jamal mutters once Merlin is out of sight.

Roxy finally gets to her feet and stretches a little, still managing to hold the shield in place. “Not too long. If nothing else, Eggsy will hunt him down to get JB back.”

They both know there is a chance they won’t see Merlin at all. It will still be some time before JB can reach the portal, and even longer before they have some sort of reinforcement. Roxy keeps her attention focused on the shield and their surroundings. She spots the occasional soldier or monster running past the alley, but fortunately they’re tucked mostly out of the way.

“Where’ve you been anyway?”

“The human world. It’s a long story,” Roxy sighs and waves a hand dismissively. “Just know that Eggsy was cursed, but he’s fine now.”

Harry huffs out a pained laugh at that. “Had I known all I had to do was kiss him, I’d have tried it a lot sooner.”

“I tried that as well, remember? You had no way of knowing you held the power of true love’s kiss,” Roxy says with a shrug. “It’s a fickle magic that only happens under the right circumstances.”

“Well, that explains Eggsy being completely bonkers over you,” Jamal says as he looks at Harry with a more critical eye. “Once I fix you up all nice and pretty again, you  _might_  almost be good enough for him.”

Things go awfully quiet for a while after that, or as quiet as they can be given the circumstance. The only indication that time is passing at all is the steady progress of Harry’s healing. The minutes tick by with no sign of anyone else coming their way, but the stillness grates on Roxy’s nerves and sets her hackles rising. Some time later, a small stone nearby begins to rattle and she can feel the tremors through her feet as something approaches.

A man’s scream is all the warning they have before a soldier’s body splatters against a nearby wall. The resounding pound of multiple encroaching footsteps, along with something much larger, rumbles through the streets. Within seconds, a small retinue of troops scuttle backwards across Roxy’s field of vision, shields raised and swords ready. Two of them charge forward with a cry, and a large hand swats one of them aside as the great horned head of an ogre leans down and gores another.

_‘Please don’t come this way,’_  Roxy thinks as the remaining soldiers advance on the ogre at once.

A few of them are lucky enough to land strikes against the beast, obviously not the first to do so given the ogre’s battered body. Ultimately, though, two more of the men suffer the same fate as the others while their companions flee. The creature takes a few pained steps forward, as if to follow, and Roxy can see the whole of it now. It stands at least twice as tall as the men it killed, blinded in one eye judging by the blood on its face, and weak in its left knee. Rather than continue its pursuit, the ogre toys with the bodies at its feet for a moment. The creature edges ever closer, moving from body to body, scenting blood on the air until it reaches the mutilated corpse that landed at the mouth of the alley.

Roxy checks her breathing, keeping it quiet and steady, and both Harry and Jamal remain motionless behind her.

There’s a clatter as one of the tiles slides from the roof above and bounces off the shield with a crackle and a flicker.

The ogre twitches, and slowly turns the gaze of one milky white eye on Roxy and the others before it lets out a deafening scream.

Roxy bites her lip to keep from making a sound as the creature rushes towards her and its fists slam against the shield. Her hands and shoulders ache as she exerts more of her flagging energy into holding the walls in place. The ogre’s onslaught continues; the creature mindlessly bashing away at the shield while Roxy prays it will just give up and go away. She casts a glance over her shoulder to Jamal who has broken out into a cold sweat, speeding his healing of Harry as much as he can. Harry in turn is sitting upright now, one white-knuckled hand wrapped around his cane sword and the other holding himself up despite the obvious pain and exhaustion.

A wobbling sound akin to shaking plexiglass rattles above them, and Roxy’s shield might as well be made of such for all it’s able to withstand at this point.

Roxy’s hand shudders as she reaches for the knife at her belt, her sweaty palms slipping over the hilt for a moment. She was supposed to use it to protect Eggsy, but how can she do that if she can’t even protect his family, friends or the man he loves? She steels her resolve, and pulls the knife free in one smooth motion.

“I’m sorry, Lee,” Roxy hisses and drags the blade that was intended to never harm her across her cheek. The damage is superficial, but it’ll do.

There’s a flicker of light and a piercing whine as the knife falls from her fingertips in glittering pieces, and the rush of long-stored energy burns through her veins. It’s not enough. Even in a hundred more years it wouldn’t be enough, but she signed her life away long ago. She runs her thumb over the free bleeding wound on her cheek and kneels to scribble out a hasty rune on the ground among the fallen pieces. The shield flares around her with a loud thrum of renewed life.

“Stay here,” Roxy orders Jamal and Harry as she pushes through the barrier.

As soon as she clears the shield, the ogre bears down on her, shrieking and spit flying in her face as she stares back unimpressed. Without so much as a sound, she steps forward and swings her elbow, slamming it into the monster’s injured knee with the momentum of her body as she turns into the strike. The impact is immediate as her arm hits like a steel pipe, and the beast crumples forward with a screech. The monster retaliates, tucking its head down and sweeping at her with its horns, but Roxy rolls out of the way and claws at the ogre’s face instead.

The ogre immediately lashes out and slaps her back against her own barrier, and Roxy coughs as the breath is knocked from her lungs, but manages to duck as the monster’s fist flies forward. The shield rattles, but still holds, and Roxy takes the opportunity to latch onto the beast’s arm. She claws her way up it, heedless of the way the ogre’s huge, meaty hand swats at her as adrenaline takes hold. The creature finally manages to grasp her ankle, but it’s too late as she throws her other leg over the monster’s shoulder. She grasps one of the creature’s horns in her hands and  _pulls_  while digging the claws of her boot into its back. The pressure on her ankle increases to the point of pain finally registering. The muscles in Roxy’s arms, chest and thighs ache as she uses all of her force to twist until the flesh of the ogre’s beefy neck gives way, and finally bones snap under the pressure. The grip on her ankle releases, and she tumbles backwards as the ogre’s lifeless body crashes to the ground, only barely managing to drag herself out of the way of the fallen body at the last moment.

“Well,” sounds a familiar voice followed with a patronizing clap. “That  _was_  impressive. I thought for sure he would kill you.”

Roxy turns towards the voice and her eyes narrow as she spots three men in Hesketh armor. Undoubtedly, there are more not far off.

“Charlie,” Roxy hisses. “Couldn’t be bothered to lend a hand?”

“Not today,” Charlie replies as he removes his helmet and reveals a sardonic smile.

Roxy vision grays at the edges, but she keeps her eyes on Charlie while using the ogre’s body between them for cover as she brushes a severely underpowered healing spell over her ankle.

“Now what is this? A human?” Charlie asks as he observes the shield, and Jamal and Harry within. Harry, at least, is no longer suffering immediate life-threatening wounds. If anything, he looks more like he wants to fight rather than rest like he should.

“None of your concern,” Roxy spits, trying to turn Charlie’s focus back on her.

“To be honest, I expected to find you with your little ‘Eggy’. With his dragon swanning about the place earlier, I was sure he’d be here.”

“Or you’re a coward who ran from the battlefield in favor of something you think can’t fight back,” Harry snaps.

Charlie’s grin falls at that, and he glares at Harry in contempt. “Bold words from a half-dead human,” he sneers, edging closer to the barrier. He methodically taps and presses his fingers against it until one of them wiggles through.

Roxy takes the opportunity for what it is and eases to her feet. She stalks silently behind one of Charlie’s cronies, and slams her fist into the back of the man’s head, dropping him like a stone.

“You’ll stay away from him.”

Charlie whirls around and fixes Roxy with an annoyed glare. “Figures you’d be some kind of human-lover.”

“Anything is better than you,” Roxy snarls as she kicks the legs out from under the other minion who attempts to rush her, causing the man to land in a heap.

“It’s a shame. I had hoped with your prince out of the way you would come to your senses.”

“Out of the way?” Roxy asks. One of the men at her feet attempts to grab her by the ankle, but she swiftly grinds his hand into the ground under her boot. “You seem to have made an awful lot of assumptions.”

“Well, we both know it isn’t an assumption, really,” Charlie adds, finally beginning to look a bit nervous.

Roxy tilts her head and considers Charlie for a moment—sweat beading down his temple, his fingers twitching ready to cast a defensive spell, eyes wide and watchful.

“You tried to kill him,” Roxy growls.

“Please, you think I’d kill the prince outside of a challenge? That’s social suicide,” Charlie huffs. “Valentine is creating a new world. I merely afforded him access and opportunity to eliminate an obstacle.”

Any words Roxy might have had in reply die in her throat. She’d known there was somebody on the inside—many somebodies, most likely—willing to sacrifice anyone and anything in a shameless grab for power. Her guts churn with the realization that she probably knows each and every one of the traitors; had been raised among them.

Charlie casts a flare of fire the moment Roxy lunges at him. Roxy brings an arm up in front of her face, and heedlessly charges through the flame, ignoring the stench of her own hair burning in the heat. Her other hand grasps at empty air as Charlie dodges out of her reach and flees down the alley. Roxy doesn’t fall far behind, pushing herself to pursue even as her ankle protests in agony. Charlie zips down different streets, seemingly blind to where he’s actually going as long as it’s away from Roxy, and Roxy grits her teeth and fights to keep pace regardless. Charlie casts a few spells haphazardly behind him, setting carts and detritus on fire, and freezing cobblestones and constructions alike. One particularly strong blast even rattles a few bricks free from one of the buildings, but Roxy swats them out of the way with her arm. She ignores the weight in her limbs and the burning in her lungs in favor of anger. She’s only a few paces behind, and lashes out again, her claws screeching as they scratch along the metal of Charlie’s armor.

A sudden weight crashes into her side and she finds herself flung into a nearby wall. When the momentary shock clears, she grapples with the man on top of her—one of the Hesketh’s soldiers it seems. The man is ruthless, and forces her down, one had latching over her throat. Undeterred, she digs her claws into the hand and rips it from her neck. In a frenzy, she finally manages to grab the back of the man’s helmet and yanks it free. His shout of surprise turns into one of pain and fear as she hauls him closer and tears her fangs into his face and neck, spitting out a mouthful of flesh and blood before biting again and again until she’s torn clean through the arteries. Once the man stops struggling, she shoves the blood spurting, dying body away and scrambles to her feet. Charlie’s tracks left in the fresh dust layered thick over the streets are easy enough to follow. Roxy pursues them relentlessly, even as the sound of more footsteps in the distance echo behind her.

Ultimately, it doesn’t matter if those men kill her, as long as she gets to Charlie first. She catches a glimpse of him as he rounds another corner, and she puts on a burst of speed. She sprints full tilt, despite the rapid pounding of her pulse, and the throbbing pain blossoming in her skull from the effort. She relishes a small amount of satisfaction when Charlie casts a panicked look over his shoulder, and Roxy uses the last of her reserves to take those final steps and springs forward to tackle Charlie around the middle, sending them both hurtling forward onto the cobblestones. Charlie thrashes and squirms beneath her, but she keeps her weight firmly upon him, and digs one of her knees painfully into his spine. She reaches up and grabs the back of his head with one hand, and uses the full weight of her body to slam his skull down into the pavement.

“You tried to kill him,” Roxy screams as she slams Charlie’s head again. “And you were too much a coward to do it yourself,” she adds, repeating the motion over and over until tears are streaming down her face. There is no joy when the body beneath her stops twitching, and the skull in her hand is soft, and the blood makes it too slick to hold any longer—only weariness. Someone she’d known all her life died a traitor, and more would probably follow.

The footsteps she’d outrun are no longer sprinting, but approaching slowly, cautiously, now that she is a cornered animal with nowhere to run. The sigh she heaves almost covers the sound of swords unsheathed. Cornered and desperate, or not, she knows she can’t fight them off. She can only find relief in that it might be quick.

The warm spatter of blood against her hair and neck is unexpected, and Roxy whirls around and finds the tip of a blood soaked blade inches from her face. Before she’s even fully focused her sight, she rolls out of the way of the falling body—one of Charlie’s men. She casts her blurry gaze about the alley and sees two other soldiers dying in the street.

“You alright?” Harry pants as he slumps down next to her, his sword clattering to the ground as he leans against the nearby wall for support. His face is ashen, his eyes unfocused and exhausted, but he’s not bleeding at least.

Jamal is far more graceful than either of them as he pulls his sword from one of the bodies, wipes the blood away, and watches the surrounding area.

“I told you to stay where it was safe,” Roxy spits at them both.

“Your barrier collapsed not long after you left,” Harry replies with a shrug, though the movement causes a sharp wince.

Satisfied for the moment that no one else is coming, Jamal finally settles on Roxy’s other side.

“I’m pretty sure Eggsy’s human has a death wish,” Jamal sighs. ”He shouldn’t even be standing, much less hobbling off after you.”

“It was a fast hobble,” Harry protests. “But, I’ll admit the world is a bit fuzzy now that the adrenaline is wearing off.”

“Seconded,” Roxy says as she looks skyward. They must have traveled some distance because the cracks in the sky look much closer now. Either that, or the damage is spreading.

“Think Merlin is alright?” Harry asks as he squints at the portal, and Roxy follows his gaze. There’s… something zipping about the giant blob she can assume is the female dragon.

Jamal glances over at the both of them and laughs. “Neither of you can even see straight. Can you really do anything if he isn’t?”

“Well, given a lack of sleep, fighting, extensive injuries and power use… Yes, I’d say we’re pretty much fucked,” Harry replies.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this chapter was never supposed to exist, but how could I deprive you all of dragons? Also, only four more chapters to go!

Dragons, Merlin decides, are the least effective means of transportation he’s ever come across. Perhaps it’s just Eggsy’s strength and fearless nature that makes it easy to control such a beast, or maybe JB just doesn’t like Merlin. Either way, Merlin clings to JB’s neck as the dragon thrashes about, making a series of panicked burbling sounds as they pass through the portal and approach the female dragon.

“Calm down you bloody overgrown iguana!” Merlin hisses at JB. “I’m trying to cast a spell here.”

JB lets out an indignant snort at Merlin, but settles nonetheless. Content that he’s not about to plummet a few thousand feet with no parachute, Merlin focuses on the task at hand. Namely, acquiring his Kingsman glasses which he had left at home. Finicky electronics such as those were more a liability than an asset in the magical world. But of course, that logic  _still_  managed to come back to bite him in the arse. Fortunately for him, his own laziness led him to imbue the glasses with a simple retrieval spell long ago. He just never anticipated to use it from such a significant distance. After a minute or so, a small pulsating light appears in Merlin’s hand, signaling the activation of the spell, and the man turns his attention to the female dragon as he waits.

The beast in question is in the throes of a mindless fury, similar to that which affected the monsters he fought earlier. More of Valentine’s handy work no doubt, given that dragons are generally lazy opportunists that only fight to defend their territory. Merlin’s stomach churns as the the dragon lashes out at anything that draws too close. Including a tour bus which she swats away with her massive tail while glaring at panicked humans scurrying away from her. The handful of cars that crash headlong into her do little more than annoy her, and she shakes off the bits and pieces before crushing the wreckage underfoot as she investigates her surroundings.

The dragon does little else for a while, growing indifferent to the panic unfolding beneath her. When the blaring sirens of approaching first responders eventually catch her attention, she shudders and unleashes a stream of fire at the first few vehicles that get within range, forcing the men and women to abandon them. She meanders through the chaos, nudging burning debris out of the way with her nose as she peers down at her work. A few shots ring out, and Merlin spots a few firearms officers firing their pistols at her, as though it will stop anything. Instead, the bullets bounce uselessly off of the dragon’s scales. The female’s tail twitches in irritation, and slaps against a nearby building, sending brick and mortar toppling down onto the people below.

Despite no sign of his glasses, Merlin decides he’s had enough sitting idly by.

“Get closer, JB,” Merlin orders.

The dragon in question glances back at him in obvious horror, but Merlin returns it with a stern look until JB reluctantly complies. He gradually reduces the speed and strength of his wing beats, allowing them to descend. Merlin takes the time to gather energy into a whirl of ice crystals that begin to form in his unoccupied hand. The crystals soon coalesce into an icicle, which continues to grow until it takes on the shape of an icy spear with sharp barbs creating a serrated tip.

“Dive,” Merlin says, and JB tucks his wings back and drops like a stone. The sudden increase in speed and wind resistance causes Merlin’s eyes to water, but he tightens his grip on the spear and draws it back as they plummet toward the earth. People scatter in every direction from the female, who can’t seem to decide what to chase first. Instead, the monster seems to lash about and relish taking down as many targets as possible. JB pulls up only a few hundred feet from the target, and Merlin sends the spear flying.

The serrated edge of the spear snags against the dragon’s tough, ragged scales with a delicate plinking sound, before shattering into glittering flakes that promptly frost over her side.

The dragon stops in her tracks, cars and pesky humans forgotten as she hisses and sniffs at the ice forming along her scales. A quick belch of flame is enough to undo Merlin’s work, but once satisfied she’s no longer in immediate danger, the dragon searches the sky above from which the assault came. Her slit pupils dilate slightly as she catches sight of them, and she flaps her mighty wings, knocking over people, vehicles and signs alike.

“Alright, time to fly now, JB,” Merlin croaks.

JB doesn’t need to be told twice, and rockets skyward; the female following not far behind. There’s a click as something smacks sharply against the side of Merlin’s head, and he swats at it absentmindedly until he recognizes the familiar shape of his glasses. Merlin does a double take, and snatches them up before slipping them into place, despite the smudged lenses.

“Percival,” he says as the communications flicker to life.

It takes a few seconds to establish the connection. The female, meanwhile, roars behind him and paws at JB, who proves a more interesting target for the moment than the humans below. Merlin hasn’t done enough to severely damage her, but for now he can only hope they hold her interest until the civilians have fled.

“Merlin!” Percival snaps in his ear. “Where are you?”

“Westminster,” Merlin replies offhand, as though there isn’t a massive mythical beast destroying the place.

“What are you doing there?! Are you mad?”

Merlin clings a little closer to JB’s back as the female goes for another swipe. While she is more impressive in bulk and sheer power, JB has the fortune of being faster and more maneuverable.

“It’s complicated,” Merlin grits, and flings a smattering of ice across the female dragon’s face when she looks ready to give up the chase. “Who all is at HQ?”

“Most of the knights are on assignment. It’s just myself, Lancelot and some support staff here. We’ve been unable to reach Arthur or Harry,” Percival says. Merlin can detect the barest hint of worry in his voice despite the dragon’s surprised bellow muffling Percival’s reply as she pursues them with renewed vigor.

“Don’t worry about them for now,” Merlin replies, grinning in amusement at the thought of Arthur’s current state. “Arthur is safe for the time being, and Harry is a bit busy.”

That earns a hum from Percival, but Merlin can say nothing more for a moment as JB rolls out of the way of another blow, and flies directly under the other dragon. The female lets out an annoyed shriek and fights to turn around and follow JB’s trail.

“So, I take it you have something to do with all of this?” Percy asks over the ruckus.

“I may or may not have followed the dragon here, actually.”

“Followed—”

“I’ll explain later,” Merlin says as he readies yet another spell. “For now, I need you and Lancelot to take a helicopter and get over here.”

“What exactly do you expect us to do?” Percival asks.

“Provide me with some backup, obviously.” Merlin replies.

There’s a muffled curse from Percival, but Merlin can hear rapid footsteps against tile, which means that Percival is complying regardless. There’s a moment of static just before Lancelot’s name appears in the corner of his glasses as well.

“This is a bad idea, just so you know,” Percival hisses.

Merlin makes a noise of agreement as he unleashes a gale he’d been summoning on the dragon pursuing him. The sudden shift in the air supporting her causes the creature to fight for a moment to stay aloft, but she seems all the more determined for it when she recovers.

“You know those trigger happy heads of state have probably already dispatched someone to blast that thing to kingdom come.”

“And why shouldn’t we let them?” Lancelot asks.

“Given her age, her scales will have hardened enough to be impervious to any physical attack short of a nuke,” Merlin explains. “Unless they suddenly pull magic out of their arses, they’re just going to make her angry.”

“Magic? Seriously?” Lancelot shouts over the sound of a helicopter roaring to life.

Merlin doesn’t even bother to dignify that with a response, and neither it seems does Percival.

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about this,” Percival grumbles in resignation. “I’m an illusionist. If you want a rabbit from a hat, or sparks, or even a glamour, I’m your man. I don’t fight dragons.”

Merlin laughs as he hears Lancelot squawking in disbelief, but his cheer is cut short when the loud scream of jet engines approach. He risks a glance over his shoulder, and past the dragon who seems distracted by the sound as well, and notes a squadron of fighter jets headed their way.

“Well, I’d hardly call that proportional response,” Merlin sighs as he casts an illusion spell around himself and JB. It’s small and simple, but it will do the job as long as no particularly magic sensitive pilots get too close.

Percival’s voice grows quiet and serious, “I take it you’ve got company.”

“This is precisely why I need you. I need the dragon to follow me back through that portal, but the military needs something to chase so I don’t get blasted out of the sky.”

“You expect me to conjure an illusion of an entire dragon?” Percival groans.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Merlin scoffs. “I expect you to make the real one disappear too.”

Lancelot sputters at that, but finally seems to find his words. “You can do that?! Where was I the day they started handing out cool superpowers?”

“Not a word about this to anyone, Lancelot,” Percival growls.

“But what about—”

“No. You mention this to anyone else my foot will be so far up your arse, you’ll have toes for teeth.”

There’s a beat of silence in which Merlin assumes Lancelot has decided discretion really is the better part of valor when it comes to Percival’s secrets. As the jets draw closer, the noise grows deafening, and soon communications will be pointless.

“So, up to the challenge, Percival?” Merlin asks.

“Do I actually have a choice in the matter?”

“Not really, no,” Merlin replies. With that, he cuts the connection and pushes JB to drop down into a dive, leaving the female alone as the encroaching forces fire on her.

Merlin winces as the shots do bugger all to the dragon, as he expected. The female turns her attention towards the closest jet as it soars past, and launches herself towards it with a sudden burst of speed. Before the pilot can even react, the dragon’s claws tear through the metal of the wings, and send sparking chunks of the aircraft tumbling down. She smashes the glass of the cockpit, and tears the pilot out with her mighty jaws, shaking the poor bastard back and forth before spitting him out. One of the other pilots has the presence of mind to fire a rocket at her in hopes of doing some damage. The blast does nothing though as the dragon chucks aside the jet she’s already torn to bits in favor of pursuing the other. She glides through the fire unharmed and latches onto the offending jet before unleashing a firestream of her own that swallows up the cockpit. Seeing the chaos the female can unleash, the other fighters wisely draw back to regroup.

There’s little Merlin can do unless he wishes to draw undue attention, or end up burnt or shot, so he too remains out of the fray for now and awaits his backup. The only saving grace is that Merlin managed to draw her high enough that there might be fewer immediate civilian casualties. He watches as the fighters round on the female once again, this time several of them striking her at once with greater arsenals, only to meet with the dragon shrugging off their attacks yet again. She doesn’t immediately retaliate this time though. Instead, the dragon casts her gaze about and scents the air in apparent confusion.

Were Merlin not looking for it, he might have missed the flicker of a rippling mirage that surrounds the dragon. JB senses it as well as he shivers a little and glares at the female.

There’s an instant where Merlin sees double before one dragon peels off and flies to the west. Meanwhile, the other hisses and makes to follow the retreating jets. Merlin takes his cue to attack, and summons another icy spear and pushes JB to close in on the female. This time, Merlin hurls the spear at the female’s wing, ensuring he’ll have her attention as crackling frost overtakes the delicate webbing and she fights to remain in flight.

The dragon shrieks and rolls midair, snapping her wings to shake off the ice, and Merlin strikes again with a nip of frost at her tail. While he’d rather not kill the dragon, Merlin can’t take the chance that she won’t follow him. The corner of his glasses blink with an incoming connection as the din of the jets chasing the decoy edges further away. Merlin presses a finger against the edge of his frames.

“What?” he snaps as he pushes JB to flee from the angry female.

“You didn’t mention you had your own dragon,” Percival says flatly. “Though it is rather puny in comparison.”

Merlin looks around for any sign of the others, realizing Percival must have muffled the sound of the helicopter as well as hidden it. Not far off between himself and the jets in the distance, the air wavers with the presence of an illusion.

“He’s not mine. I borrowed him from a friend,” Merlin says and raises a hand so Percival knows Merlin’s spotted him. He’s quick to place his arm back around JB’s neck though when the dragon growls and weaves away from the female on their trail.

“What kind of friend just has a dragon you can borrow?” Lancelot asks.

“Important ones. How exactly can you see me?”

“With a fair amount of my concentration,” Percival snaps. “I’m not about to let him fly us into a bloody invisible dragon.”

Lancelot can barely contain his glee at the very prospect. “So this is a thing we’re doing.”

“Yes. Now focus on staying within range of those jets, please.”

“So how exactly are we supposed to explain a dragon in London? Radiation?” Lancelot muses, as he complies with Percival’s orders, and straddles the bounds between the actual dragon and Percival’s illusion.

“Really, Lancelot?”

“What? It works for Godzilla.”

“To be honest,” Merlin cuts in, “it’s not up to us. For now, I’m going to drag her back before the portal closes.”

“Alright, Merlin, I can’t hold up this many illusions at once for long,” Percival warns. “You’ve got two minutes to figure out how you’re going to do that.”

“No pressure,” Merlin sighs as he lobs a few fireballs at the dragon’s eyes. The creature stops for a moment, midair and paws at her face. Merlin knows there will be no damage, but that’s hardly the point. Merlin pulls JB back into a dive, sending them sailing past the female, and she never sees the icy chain coming.

She certainly feels the frost creeping from the metal as Merlin wills it to lock in place around her throat, the ice growing inches thick as it encases her neck so she can’t dig it out. The dragon screams and thrashes, clawing futilely at the chain, and Merlin tightens his grip and allows himself to be pulled from JB’s back. Frost nips at his palms as he pulls himself up the swinging chain, using his weight and momentum of the fall to keep clear of the dragon’s jaws. JB squawks in worry and buzzes past the female’s nose, distracting her from the human scaling closer as JB claws at her snout before diving away. Merlin clings desperately to the chain as the female nearly slaps him, but JB digs his teeth into the dragon’s tail a moment later, only to earn a kick in the face for his trouble. JB tumbles backwards a few hundred feet before he manages to right himself. Merlin, meanwhile, finally reaches the shackle at the female’s throat, digging his fingers into the ice for a hand hold as he scrambles around to the back of her neck. He tugs his sleeve down over his blistered hand, before grabbing the chain again and crawling up the dragon’s neck to her head.

When he finally reaches the back of her head, he mutters a counter curse under his breath. A purple light envelopes his fingertips, and Merlin places his hand against the dragon’s skull. Her thrashing and screaming eventually stops as Merlin focuses his energy on calming the dragon and undoing Valentine’s work. Once the dragon is hovering silently in place, Merlin wills the ice around the chain to melt, and lets it drop from his hand.

“JB,” Merlin calls. “Let’s go home.”

The dragon stares back in confusion, and Merlin gestures the the end of the chain dangling from the female’s neck.

“Grab that,” he adds.

JB flies closer to the female, who under Merlin’s influence only regards him with curiosity. Gingerly, JB takes the chain in his jaws and tugs, and the female follows. Upward they fly towards the portal, JB looking over his shoulder every so often in worry, but Merlin just urges him onward. In the distance, the decoy seems to take a mortal blow and plummets into the ocean with a convincing splash while JB, Merlin and the female cross into the separation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Sorry it's a week late, but I might be able to squeeze another chapter in this weekend if I'm not too busy.

The constant rumbling emanating from Valentine’s spell shakes apart the very ground and walls around it as it grows. While decades of practice have made scaling buildings and running across rooftops second nature to Eggsy, the closer he gets to his mark, the worse his footing becomes. Finally, the tiles and bricks collapse underneath him altogether as he leaps from the edge of a building, taking his rooftop bypass of Valentine’s men and monsters with it.

For the first time since he can recall, Eggsy misses the jump.

In a split second, Eggsy manages to cast out a blast of energy to slow his descent as he hurtles toward the pavement in a shower of debris. Too bad it does nothing about the swarm of monsters and soldiers he crashes into. He lands in a graceless heap, and lashes out at a few armor clad beasts he’s managed to crush under him. A clawed hand immediately latches onto Eggsy’s bicep, hauling him upward as the creature drags him towards its gaping jaws. Eggsy wrenches his arm out of the beast’s grip, sending him stumbling back a bit. As the monster reaches for him again, Eggsy manages to slice off its hand at the wrist with a swing of his sword. The mauled limb turns a sickly green color, and the wound begins to bubble and ooze as the venom coating the blade takes effect. 

Eggsy takes no time to relish in the victory. Instead, he turns to kick out the knees of the nearest soldier attempting to rush him. His sword, already aligned when his assailant stumbles, slides between the gap in the man’s armor. The blade slices through the man’s neck with a squelching noise, and he’s dead before he hits the ground. Eggsy dispatches the next few without fanfare; a stab to through the armpit here, carving into a vulnerable knee joint there. Again and again, he strikes, cutting a bloody swath through the unthinking swarm. It’s not a particularly arduous fight, given his superior reflexes since he’s not under anyone’s influence, but his opponents maintain the advantage of sheer numbers.

As much as he dreads the thought of tiring himself before he can reach Valentine, it becomes obvious after some time that the surrounding forces leave him with little choice but to rely on his magic. Eggsy kicks away the dog-like beast that’s nipping at him before encasing himself in a highly localized shield akin to a second coat of armor. It does little to keep the bloodthirsty crowd from knocking him about, but none of the blows make actual physical contact with him. As he fights to keep his balance, his mind rifles in desperation through every spell he’s learned. Though, only one stands out. It will require a fair amount of energy, but it’s one of the showier, more intimidating ones he knows. One that’s brutality he is intimately familiar with. Eggsy decides there’s nothing to lose, and he’s never been known for moderation anyway. Even as he shuts his eyes and focuses inward, he can still make out the brightening glow he’s emitting. A swell of confused, panicked noises arise among some of the crowd which violently jostles him about as they try to stop him, knock him down, or anything else they can manage. Instead, Eggsy waits and remains firmly in place as if rooted to the ground. 

There’s a shrill scream in his ear the next time someone makes the mistake of touching him.

When the backs of his eyelids become a brilliant field of red, Eggsy releases the power he’s been building and finally looks up. The very air around him wavers as it rises in temperature, until he can see the sweat rolling down the the necks and faces of his enemies. The one nearest to him still cradling its burned hand to its chest. Higher and higher the temperature grows, feeding off of Eggsy’s magic. Some of that energy then explodes into a shower of sparks that pour down, enveloping him in their embrace and singeing those who draw too close. A few of the nearest fighters try flee outright. They shoulder past each other only to later be mauled by those still in a mindless fury. Soon, the sparks turn into outright flames and Eggsy whispers soft, loving words to them as they wrap themselves tightly around his body.

While Eggsy’s aptitude for fire forced him to develop a tolerance to the heat and techniques to control it, even he will roast like this after too long. Without hesitation, he strides through the chaos, head held high as each step sends flames rolling off of him in waves. The fire need not even touch some of the crowd to inflict its damage. Those close enough begin to burn alive inside their own armor, the heated metal searing the skin wherever it touches. The stench of scalding metal and burning flesh fills the air along with the panicked screams of his pursuers. Any resistance he might face disintegrates as more and more charred corpses fall to the ground in a sickening wave around him. When nearly half of the men are dead or dying, a current of unease ripples through the brainwashed crowd. They begin to part to let him pass rather than risk closer proximity.

Finally, when even Eggsy can stand the heat no more, he dispels the last of the fire in a showy, swirling, whirlwind of flame. It has the desired effect as the remaining fighters continue to back away. Their self preservation undoubtedly warring with Valentine’s strained influence over them. Eggsy continues his trek forward undaunted, and draws his sword while conjuring a small flame in his other hand.

Valentine’s spell flares overhead with a loud whump, jarring Eggsy’s attention from his surroundings. He glances up and watches the pulse of energy send new cracks sparking through the sky. Immediately, chaos breaks out as the monsters climb over each other to run away. Those who only minutes ago were trying to slaughter or run from him rush past, uncaring as Eggsy gets knocked about a bit in the turmoil. For now, they seem mostly preoccupied with getting as far from the palace as possible. Eggsy takes it as his cue, and throws himself headlong into the crowd, shoving aside anyone in his way and half stumbling as he squeezes through their ranks. It’s only as he edges past the horde, and their terrified cries begin to grow faint, that he realizes how quiet it has become.

Once, Valentine’s spell had been a violent flaring pulse of magic that devastated everything near it. Now it has become a stable beacon of sorts, quietly humming with power. The calm before the storm as it were. Eggsy stalks past the crumbling outer wall of the palace gates, and into the courtyard where he can finally make out the silhouette of Valentine’s form against the light of his spell. Eggsy squints against the brightness and follows the light upwards, his stomach rolling at the sight. The portal looks less like smashed glass now, and more like an insidious corrosion eating away at the edges as it grows larger with each passing moment. Soon it will be unstable enough to collapse entirely.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches a faint glimmer arcing towards him, and only barely manages to raise his sword in time to deflect the incoming blow. The sound of striking metal echoes in his ears as the force of the hit reverberates through his arm. Eggsy glances down to see a familiar curved metal blade locked against his own. He springs back, attempting to put some distance between himself and Gazelle, but the demon lunges forward without hesitation. Eggsy watches in horrified fascination as metal slithers over her fingers, turning them to knives just before they scratch against the gorget at his throat. 

He thrusts his sword forward, hoping to catch her off guard in close range. The blade misses her by mere inches as she cartwheels out of the way, kicking the sword away with one metal leg. Gazelle bounces back to her feet a moment later, still poised on her toes as metal inches its way from her hand back down to wrap about the sharp, bird like talons of her exposed foot. 

It seems, not that Eggsy wishes to assume too much this early in a fight, that she has some sort of limited shape shifting ability. He has to shove aside his suppositions, however, as Gazelle leaps towards him again. This time, she sweeps low, not bothering to engage Eggsy’s sword when she can go for his armor instead. While her blades deal minimal damage to the armor, the impact to his shins still stings like hell and sends him stumbling back. Gazelle presses her advantage, kicking at his legs before springing back onto her hands and swinging a foot at his face. He’s rattled by a series of slashes to the chest and arms at a rate he’s hard-pressed to follow, much less counter. Gazelle’s speed is enough to run circles around him, but not enough to land a fatal blow. Although at this point, she doesn’t need to kill him. Eggsy knows allowing Valentine time to complete his work is her main goal. Whether she accomplishes it by killing or only stalling him doesn’t matter.

Gazelle leaps into the air, spinning and bringing her bladed foot down in a vicious arc that has Eggsy’s sword emitting a distressing whine as he parries it. The blade fractures only inches from the hilt, and Eggsy hisses as it clatters to the ground. Gazelle smirks, seemingly assured in her victory, but for the first time since their fight started, Eggsy has a direct line of sight to Valentine. He abandons his pursuit of Gazelle, and hazards a hasty ice spell in Valentine’s direction. Before the frost can even leave his fingertips, Gazelle hurtles sidelong into him sending them both crashing to the ground.

Eggsy lets out a feral growl at the lost opportunity and snatches a handful of hair at the back of Gazelle’s skull. He reels her in and slams the hilt of his sword into her jaw. The hit only seems to irritate her though as she catches the next strike. She then clenches her other—now metal—fist around his knuckles and rips his hand out of her hair. Eggsy winces as the gauntlet buckles around his hand, and shoves Gazelle away. Valentine shouts something in their direction, and the demon bounces back to her feet almost instantly.

Eggsy, meanwhile, tosses the broken hilt aside and focuses on rolling out of Gazelle’s way as she jabs her bladed feet at him. His few blocks prove useless as Gazelle manages to keep him on the run. Finally, he stops scurrying away and instead coils into himself. With a whisper he summons another ice spell, albeit a weak one, in his hand and waits. As expected, Gazelle delivers a solid kick to his side, and he lashes out and wraps his hand around her foot. When Gazelle leaps back, pulling herself from his grasp, the icy, brittle blade snaps under her weight.

Gazelle roars in pain, and Eggsy is able to get his feet under him and pursue her. In desperation, Gazelle leaps at Eggsy despite her injury. Eggsy leans back, managing to dodge her outstretched claws and delivers a sharp kick to her jaw. Her head snaps to the side, lips and chin bleeding where they’ve split open, and she tumbles to the ground.

Despite all she’s taken, Gazelle still struggles to pull herself up. Eggsy doesn’t even bother to lift a finger as he watches the insidious green discoloration spread along her face. Instead, he glances down at her blood smeared all over his green tinged boots, and blesses JB’s terrible aim. Gazelle collapses at his feet seconds later, and he turns his attention to Valentine. 

Valentine’s ramrod straight posture indicates he must know what’s come to pass, and Eggsy flexes his discolored gauntlets in consideration. Under different circumstances, he might be willing to draw out Valentine’s suffering. The longer he takes, however, the worse off the world becomes. As Eggsy approaches Valentine, he can see the cold sweat trickling down the back of the man’s neck.

“So, I don’t suppose this the part where everybody lives happily ever after?” Valentine asks.

Eggsy doesn’t give him the dignity of a response as he slams his claws into Valentine’s back, and digs his way through the man’s organs. Blood and bile trickles from the human’s mouth as the residual venom on Eggsy’s gauntlet enters his system. Valentine’s beacon dims and eventually erodes as the man becomes dead weight, and Eggsy tugs his hand away and lets the corpse fall. Without Valentine’s interference, the tear in the sky begins to knit itself shut. It’s a rough job, one that Eggsy doesn’t doubt they’ll have to finish later.

A thunderous screech pierces the heavens overhead, and Eggsy glances up to see Valentine’s dragon squeezing through the portal. She seems wholly uninterested in anything going on in the city and sets off to the east instead. Not far behind, Eggsy spots a smaller, familiar dragon making a beeline for him. He braces himself for the impact when JB lands a few minutes later with a series of happy squawks and nudges at Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy scratches at JB’s chin to keep the dragon from unseating Merlin in the excitement.

“Did you steal my dragon?” Eggsy asks, fixing Merlin with a half-hearted glare.

“I borrowed him,” Merlin corrects as he slides down from JB’s back, and Eggsy looks back entirely unimpressed. “It was for a good cause.”

“And where’s Harry?”

Merlin winces at that. “I’m sure he and Roxy are fine. I left them with Jamal.”

“Well, I guess I’d better start brushing up on my necromancy, ‘cos they’re dead for sure.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely readers! Sorry the total chapter count went up, but I decided this part needs to be two chapters.

Harry practically purrs when he becomes aware of a gentle, soothing scratching along his scalp as he finally begins to awaken. His eyes are heavy and his head feels like it’s filled with cotton while he drags himself into consciousness. Nothing around him feels or smells familiar, and he struggles to put together where he might be before anyone can take advantage of his confusion. He remembers a city under attack, fighting and pain. Valentine’s spell, he realizes. He remembers Eggsy’s kiss and subsequent transformation and eventually passing out in an alley next to Roxy.

Harry startles fully awake, eyes flitting to his surroundings to take in a small well-lit and quiet room. Someone perched on the edge of the uncomfortable bed he’s in leans over him. Once Harry’s eyes adjust, he’s able to discern Eggsy’s familiar features.

“Hey Harry,” Eggsy murmurs, staring back at Harry in trepidation. His clawed fingers remain poised midair between them as though he’s afraid to touch Harry.

When Eggsy reaches for him again, Harry flinches reflexively at the fingers drawing near his face. Eggsy pulls back a little and gazes down at his hands with a sad smile.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy says. ”I’ve had these pretty much forever. As long as you don’t freak out, I won’t jab you or nothin’.” He emphasizes the point by taking one of Harry’s hands in his own and scraping his claws lightly over Harry’s palm. It results only in a slightly ticklish sensation before Eggsy lets him go again.

Harry relaxes with a drawn out sigh and fights back the sense of guilt at making Eggsy feel self-conscious. ”No, sorry. It’s just a reflex,” he says.

Eggsy shrugs in response. “Don’t want claws in your face. I understand.”

“Where am I?” Harry asks.

“In the palace, finally safe and restin’ like you should be. And don’t think I won’t have words with you about that when I specifically said ‘no heroics’,” Eggsy huffs and passes a glass of water on a nearby table to Harry. “You’re lucky Jamal managed to find some help to bring you here.”

Harry stares askance at the glass and back to Eggsy.

“You should drink,” Eggsy insists. “You’re gonna pass out again at this rate.”

“Aren’t there stories about this sort of thing? If I’m going to be trapped eternally, it should be for something better than water,” Harry says and realizes instantly that he’s made a mistake.

“I would never use a dirty trick like that against you,” Eggsy sputters, obviously hurt at the accusation. ”Even if we hadn’t already outlawed that a long time ago,” he adds with an annoyed huff.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. It was a rather poor attempt at levity on my part.”

As a show of good faith, Harry drinks, realizing belatedly that he is rather thirsty after hours of running about and shock. Eggsy might have a point about that whole passing out thing.

“You should be careful what you say here, Harry. My people are known for trickery and mischief. Careless words will fuck you over,” Eggsy admonishes.

Harry rolls his eyes at that but finishes his drink. Eggsy helpfully takes the glass and sets it aside for him.

“Are Roxy and Jamal alright?” Harry asks.

“Roxy’s fine. I saw her earlier, already tryin’ to get back to work. Jamal’s catchin’ up on some sleep.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m on a short break.”

Harry nods and takes a moment to process the information. The light streaming through the windows suggests it’s at least mid-day, but he can’t be sure. However long it’s been, Eggsy’s had time to change from his armor into a black and gold suit akin to a military uniform that does unwarranted things to Harry’s heart rate. 

“How long was I out?” Harry asks.

“Only a few hours,” Eggsy replies. “Don’t worry, not much has changed since you passed out.”

“And you’re checking up on me instead of getting some sleep?” Harry asks and takes Eggsy’s hand in his own again.

“I took care of what I can so far. I’ve seen to my mum, sister, and friends. Now it’s your turn,” Eggsy says with a shrug as Harry’s curious fingers brush over the edge of his claws. 

“As grateful as I am to have royalty here to pour me water, I don’t think your constituents will be so pleased.”

“They never are. Luckily for me, no one else wants to sort out the mess of the city, the palace, or giant, world-separating, magic walls. So, my coronation should take place in a few days as planned. The council should be assembling soon, assuming we can find anybody.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Harry says, absently noting that Eggsy’s tone has taken on a more formal edge with the explanation. He supposes that it’s Eggsy putting aside his comfort with him and slipping back into his role here.

In theory, Harry knew that Eggsy had to be a somewhat competent ruler, at least. But it was easy to dismiss those thoughts when they were in the human world. Now, listening to Eggsy speak about his coronation and matters of state with such blasé strikes a dissonant cord in him. Somehow, it’s harder to come to terms with Eggsy’s transformation—both physically and in demeanor—in the light of day, as opposed to when he was lying on the ground, bloodied and dying. Not that they’re terrible changes or anything horrific. Eggsy for his part is content to watch Harry, and let him do as he pleases, even when Harry turns his attention to Eggsy’s face. The fae huffs out a laugh when Harry brushes two fingers along the edge of a pointed ear.

“That tickles, y’know,” Eggsy rumbles but doesn’t bother to stop Harry’s exploring.

Harry’s gaze catches on the sharp edge of fangs, and he reaches to carefully push Eggsy’s lip upward so he can see.

Eggsy smiles and catches Harry’s hand in his own, and presses a gentle kiss against the inside of Harry’s wrist.

Harry’s throat gives a dry click and his heart hammers in his chest at the motion, but Eggsy doesn’t press for anything else and lets Harry go.

“So,” Eggsy drawls, but Harry catches the mischevious glint in his eyes. “Any idea what you’re going to wear? Your suit’s definitely seen better days.”

“I was thinking pajamas for the rest of the week,” Harry groans at the thought of what state his suit must be in. ”Though, something tells me that’s not what you mean.”

“I suppose you could wear pajamas if you really want. We’re already going to be making a spectacle as it is,” Eggsy says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The hair on the back of Harry’s neck starts to rise in suspicion at Eggsy’s words. ”I’m not following, Eggsy. Care to start from the beginning?”

“I was hoping I’d publicly announce my intentions to marry you at my coronation.”

Harry feels like the bottom has just dropped out of his stomach.

“It’s not mandatory that Oberon announce their consort then, but it’s not uncommon,” Eggsy continues despite Harry’s silence.

“No,” Harry croaks.

“No? Would you prefer an engagement party then?”

“No, I mean no announcement because we’re not getting married. You haven’t even asked me!”

“Right. Getting ahead of myself I suppose,” Eggsy agrees, brow furrowing slightly in consideration. “Do you want a ring or something first? Or am I supposed to offer a dowry?”

“Stop. Stop right there, because this is insane!” Harry sputters, hands flailing. ”What even makes you think I’m interested in marriage?”

“The whole magical fix it and me no longer turning into a dog? Those are some pretty big hints about how you feel.”

“Yes, well let’s not jump from a moment of... whatever, while I was on death’s doorstep to the altar.”

“It’s  _true love’s_  kiss, Harry. Not ‘I sort of like you and don’t want you to die’,” Eggsy huffs with a frown.

“Well, I’m punching fairy tales in the tit over this nonsense.”

“Is it the ceremony you object to? Because we don’t have to have one.”

“I’ve known you for a week, Eggsy,” Harry grumbles and rubs at his scarred temple, feeling a headache forming. ”A week and a kiss is hardly the basis for a solid relationship.”

“Well alright. We could work on that,” Eggsy relents, looking all too eager to hitch himself to Harry for a few decades.

Harry frowns at the thought of decades. After all, what difference would Harry’s remaining years make to a being who could live for centuries? No wonder Eggsy wasn’t bothered by the idea. 

“I can’t just stay here to ‘work on it’,” Harry says, trying to keep the bitterness from his tone.

“I don’t see why not,” Eggsy insists, and Harry feels his nerves fraying at his flippancy.

“I had an entire life before you came along. One I can’t just give up,” Harry snaps. “And besides, you’ve said it yourself: normal humans don’t belong here.”

Eggsy winces and looks away from Harry at the last part, and Harry feels a little guilty at striking such a low blow.

“You’re right,” Eggsy says, his voice growing cold and impassive. “I nearly got you killed your first day.”

“I don’t regret that. Not for a moment,” Harry insists before Eggsy can start beating himself up too much over Harry’s actions. “Keeping you safe was a priority, and I—I care about you a great deal.”

“But you’re still going back,” Eggsy says and it’s not a question.

Harry’s silence is answer enough. He wishes he could offer some sort of reassurance. To say that nothing would make him happier than to actually get to know Eggsy and to fall in love with him all over again, but he holds his tongue lest those wishes become reality. He’d never forgive himself if he grew to resent Eggsy because of his own foolishness.

“You’re sure nothing could convince you to stay?” Eggsy asks, already sounding defeated rather than hopeful.

“It’s not a matter of being convinced, Eggsy. I have responsibilities in the human world. There’s Kingsman, and I’m one of the few people who know what happened with Arthur.”

“If it’s what you want, I won’t stand in your way. You just have to tell me flat out you want to go home,” Eggsy says and when he finally looks Harry in the eye again, his gaze holds thinly veiled disappointment. ”No mixed signals or trying to soften the blow.”

“What?”

“Believe it or not, there’s bureaucracy for everything. If you want to leave unharmed—with knowledge of all that you’ve seen and heard—I will need to see to it personally,” Eggsy explains. ”So if that is your wish, tell me you want to return home.”

“I want to go home,” Harry says, and despite Eggsy falling back on formality, Harry can see the words strike like a bullet.

“I’ll make the arrangements then. Rest well, love,” Eggsy says and places a gentle kiss to Harry’s temple. Eggsy’s lips are warm and soft where they brush against his skin, but as Eggsy draws away, Harry feels the familiar tingling sensation he’s come to associate with healing magic. It doesn’t fade for a while, even after Eggsy leaves.

Harry can’t help but feel as though he’s made a mistake, even though all logic supports his decision.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting there guys. Trust me!

As Eggsy leaves, he notes Merlin skulking some distance down the hall. The wizard doesn’t even attempt to blend in; instead he seems to revel in the discomfort of anyone who passes by.

“Merlin,” Eggsy calls as he strolls up to the man.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiles at Merlin finally lapsing in formality after days of addressing him by title or proper name, but decides not to comment on it.

“Are you alright?”

Merlin stifles a yawn behind his hand but nods. “Well enough. How’s Harry?”

“Awake. Ready to get back to real life. You can see him for yourself,” Eggsy replies and gestures down the hall to the room he’s sequestered Harry away in.

“Huh. I would have thought he’d stay a while. He’s still technically on vacation,” Merlin says, genuinely surprised by the news.

Eggsy shrugs off Merlin’s searching gaze before he can ask more prying questions. “Nearly dying gives one perspective I suppose.”

Merlin side eyes Eggsy, unimpressed by his flippant façade. “Perhaps,” he grumbles.

“What about you? I assume you’re returning to the human world as well?”

“That’s the plan.”

“The great search continues.”

“It’s why I joined Kingsman. Nearly unrestricted access to the world’s information is an asset when you’re looking for someone.”

“Think you’ll actually find him?”

“Someday,” Merlin sighs, and Eggsy wonders if the man actually believes it or if he’s just too afraid to give up. “For now, we have to live with the fallout of this fiasco.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder,” Eggsy huffs and nudges Merlin in the ribs with a bony elbow as he brushes past. “Now, go see Harry. I have to go knock a few heads to let you leave unmolested.”

Merlin opens his mouth to say something, but seems to decide against it and gives Eggsy a nod before leaving in the direction of Harry’s room.

“And Merlin?” Eggsy calls over his shoulder.

Merlin stills for a moment, before he turns back to Eggsy, waiting.

“Take care of him, yeah?” Eggsy asks, though the words sound more like an order than a request, even to his own ears.

Merlin gives him an indecipherable look in return before he walks away without a word. Unfortunately, Eggsy doesn’t have time to reflect on Merlin’s behavior. He has a kingdom to rule, after all.

Eggsy’s walk through the palace is a somber one, passing by a number of rooms full of wounded. While Eggsy values the lives of soldiers, the fact remains that they consent to risks that the general populace does not. It would be imprudent to not attend to both in equal measure. Well over half of the most proficient healers are in the city itself, helping the citizens who have suffered the worst effects of Valentine’s chaos. The others treat the soldiers and political figures Eggsy opened his doors to. Despite the space available to them, a private room like Harry’s is a luxury—although, a necessary one given Harry’s unique circumstance warranted added security.

He notes each crumbling wall as he passes. Certain rooms are held together more by magic than stone at this point. The more minor damage he can probably see to himself in time to spare others to work on relief efforts. Some will require more attention though. All in all, it could have been much worse, but only time will tell the true impact of Valentine’s interference with the separation. He reaches his destination much sooner than he would have liked. The doors of the council chamber remain as undamaged and imposing as Eggsy can remember, unchanged by time or turmoil.

Eggsy takes a moment to steel himself before he strides purposefully into the chamber, shoulders square and head held high looking like the king he was born to be. The mumbling of various council members cuts short at his arrival, and Eggsy feels his hackles rise in suspicion.

“Who are we missing?” Eggsy asks, forging forward. The cause of their silence will undoubtedly be raised in due time.

A few of the other councilors in attendance all seem struck mute and eye Eggsy with unease. Roxy’s father, a friendly but striking fellow named Nicholas, is the first to answer.

“Roxanne is convalescing, so I will be taking up my former duties managing your guard for the time being,” he says. “There are a number of missing individuals including Jameson, Arnold, and the youngest Hesketh. However it’s still too early for a definitive count.”

All likely traitors to Eggsy’s knowledge, but he holds his tongue. He’d already learned of Charlie’s betrayal from Roxy, and while a blood bath is all but inevitable, it’s too early to tip his hand to those who had part in Valentine’s insanity. Eggsy fully anticipates some of his own council will turn from startled rabbits to cornered wolves once Eggsy starts to clean house.

“Keep me apprised,” Eggsy says calmly. “We are likely to find survivors during our relief efforts.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Nicholas says with a nod. “Would you prefer some of our guards focus on that task?”

Eggsy considers his options. The sooner he finds the traitors the better, but he would need the strength to deal with them. 

“I will trust your judgment, Nicholas, for the best use of our soldiers’ time,” Eggsy replies after a moment. “I dealt with Valentine and his conspirator Gazelle personally, yet there may still be a lingering threat.”

“What of the human? You’re wasting two guards watching over that thing,” calls a familiar voice, and Eggsy turns his gaze to Charlie’s father Alexander. Eggsy would be lying if he said he hadn’t expected the man’s dissension.

“Harry will be returning home this evening,” Eggsy says, his voice turning flat and cold as he stares Alexander down. “Nicholas will reassign those guards accordingly.”

“Return—” Alexander sputters. “You would let a human take our secrets with him?”

Eggsy huffs out a bitter laugh at that. “Keeping secrets is part of his profession.”

“He should be executed! He is not one of those magically touched half breeds. He does not know the ramifications of exposing us.”

No one has the gall to intercede, but there’s a chorus of nervous whispers among some of the council.

“Harry will do as he pleases, and you will say nothing,” Eggsy says, his tone even, despite his rage. “A dragon fell out of a hole in the sky onto one of the humans’ largest cities. Anything Harry says will not expose us any more than that.”

“It cannot be allowed.”

“I allow it. Or are you questioning your ruler?”

“You are not Oberon yet,” Alexander hisses.

Eggsy stalks into Alexander’s space and doesn’t so much as muster a glare towards him. Instead he stares up impassively at the man as he speaks.

“My coronation is merely a formality at this point. I have followed our rules. I have come of age; I have served my kingdom faithfully; I have defended my crown. Would you presume to usurp me?”

“That—”

“Tread cautiously. You are a very old man, Alexander,” Eggsy growls, his skin itching with the urge to unleash his magic. “You would not bear the weight of the crown for long.”

Alexander snaps his mouth shut and at least pretends to look properly cowed. Eggsy takes a step back but keeps an eye on him nonetheless.

“This human has earned my favor,” Eggsy announces to those in attendance. “Should you ever have the honor of meeting him, you will treat him with the utmost respect. Understood?”

Murmurs of affirmation go up around the room.

“Now, who wants to explain what the hell is going on with monster sightings all over the human world?”

Eggsy spends the next several hours speaking with his council, as well as contacting the other noble houses that operate further from the capital. It takes time to gather information, set plans in motion, and it’s only as the sun starts to set that the council adjourns for the day.

Just in time for Harry’s departure it would seem.

For a moment, Eggsy stands outside the council chambers debating returning to his rooms rather than seeing Harry off. Ultimately, he decides he would rather see Harry for even a few more minutes if it’s all he has and heads toward the courtyard. His busy schedule let him ignore Harry’s rejection for much of the day. Now he feels his heart growing heavier with each step. He doesn’t doubt his love for Harry in the slightest, nor Harry’s love for him, but humans were flighty creatures. It was easy to get caught up in futures that only spanned a few decades and miss out entirely on the present. Eggsy, meanwhile, has always dismissed the concept of running out of time.

As he draws nearer to the courtyard, he sees Roxy leaning against the doorway. There are bags under her eyes and she’s slouching in exhaustion, but she brightens a little when she sees him and nods her head towards the door. Eggsy draws up next to her and glances outside. Merlin and Harry are talking, or more like quietly arguing it seems. Roxy reaches out and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright? Letting him go like this, I mean,” Roxy asks.

“Not at all,” Eggsy says with a bitter laugh. “But it’s what Harry wants and I’ll respect that.”

“How mature of you.”

“Also, I pretty much accused Alexander of treason ‘cos he was talkin’ shit.”

Roxy snorts and rolls her eyes at that. “Now that’s the Eggsy I know.”

Eggsy offers her a watery smile, and steps out into the courtyard, clearing his throat as he approaches. Merlin and Harry immediately cease their bickering, though Merlin looks incensed and Harry seems rather downcast.

“Ready to go?” Eggsy asks.

Merlin smiles in fond exasperation. “That eager to see us gone already?”

“Unlike you lot, I didn’t get to nap all day.”

“I’m surprised we haven’t drawn a crowd,” Harry observes. “Your people aren’t as quiet in their curiosity of me as they think.”

“Trust me, there are plenty watching from the windows.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence as no one seems to know what to say. Part of Eggsy wants to convince Harry to stay, and a smaller part is rather disappointed to see Merlin leave again, despite the fact they haven’t quite reconciled.

“You’re both welcome back anytime,” he offers instead. “I’ll be sure of it.”

Merlin nods and gives Eggsy an awkward clap on the shoulder, but Eggsy takes it as a step forward. Harry on the other hand searches through one of his pockets and procures a familiar black and gold band.

“Before I forget,” Harry says, holding the collar out for Eggsy. “You mentioned wanting this back.”

The other half of the promise remains unsaid, but Eggsy can hear it nonetheless. He considers letting Harry keep it, but the selfish part of him wants a reminder. Unlike Harry, he has no incidental reminders or photos. Eggsy tentatively takes the collar and grasps Harry’s wrist, pulling the man into his arms.

“Thank you,” Eggsy mumbles against Harry’s neck. He doesn’t plead with the man to stay, nor try to make good on that promise, but it’s a near thing.

Harry sighs and presses a kiss into Eggsy’s hair but says nothing.

Eventually, Eggsy lets Harry go, eyes bright and stinging.

“Time to go,” Merlin murmurs and Harry nods, taking hold of Merlin’s arm. The wizard summons a small rift and steps into it, pulling Harry along. Eggsy watches for a moment as they pass through the void before it blinks shut behind them.

It all seems rather anti-climactic to be honest. Eggsy expected to feel some sort of heart wrenching sorrow, but instead he feels nothing. Just a sense of emptiness and exhaustion. He turns on his heel and walks back into the palace where Roxy awaits. She falls into step behind him without a word and follows him upstairs to the wing of the royal apartments. She bids him a goodnight and veers off to go to his mother’s room, ostensibly to check up on his family. Eggsy doesn’t have the energy to reprimand her for working instead of resting.

Eggsy shuffles into his room, not even bothered by the fact that part of one of the walls is missing. He tells himself he’d been meaning to renovate the balcony anyway and digs through the contents of his dresser until he finds a plain wooden box. With a brush of his fingers over the runes on the side, the box springs open to reveal a few brooches and rings. He dumps the contents out onto the dresser with a resounding clatter and sets the collar in the box before resealing it and tucking it away in one of the drawers.

A familiar scrabbling sound and a whistle catches his attention, and Eggsy looks up to find JB squeezing his way through the new hole in the wall. The dragon is barely small enough to fit in Eggsy’s room if he tucks his wings and tail close. JB waddles closer and nudges Eggsy’s chest with his nose before diving past him to dig around in Eggsy’s suspiciously empty sock drawer. Finding no new additions for his hoard, JB heaves a sigh and flops dramatically on the bed. The effect is rather ruined as the wood frame groans for a second before collapsing under JB’s weight, and the dragon stares down with a surprised ‘murr’.

Eggsy sighs fondly and pats JB’s flank. “You’re a good boy.”

JB puffs with pride at Eggsy’s words as the fae crawls onto the wrecked bed and curls up against JB’s shoulder. It’s a little rough given the scales, but the dragon’s superheated blood radiates a comforting warmth. JB cautiously spreads one of his wings and curls it over them both, and Eggsy is lulled to sleep within minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes. Thank you for all your tears! They give me life.

Merlin pockets his latest letter from Eggsy, and considers his reply as he leaves his office for the day. In the three or so months since the Valentine incident, Eggsy has taken to writing Merlin sporadically. Sometimes he’ll hear nothing for a week, only for three letters to mysteriously appear on his desk at different times the next with no sign of who or what left it. Merlin suspects Eggsy may employ gnomes for the task, which amuses him to no end.

Most of their correspondence has been inconsequential personal nonsense to help reestablish their friendship after so many years. They couldn’t be certain no one was tampering with their mail, after all. Each letter ends much the same way, with a reminder that Merlin is welcome anytime, and an uncharacteristically polite enquiry about Harry.

It’s getting harder each time to answer that last bit. So far, he evaded it with ‘exhausted’ or ‘busy’, especially when he and Harry first returned to Kingsman and worked to depose Arthur. It would have been easier to simply squash Arthur, or make the transformation permanent. Harry, however, had insisted they needed to make an example of a traitor in their midst. They spent their days digging through years’ worth of old surveillance and paperwork, and found Arthur had betrayed their organization’s best interests multiple times. Unfortunately, once that was revealed, Kingsman had to appoint a new Arthur. Harry was the most qualified candidate, and as a result, his life imploded spectacularly.

Merlin feels his next message to Eggsy will include something along the lines of ‘batshit crazy’ or ‘soul sucked out by paperwork’.

As he turns down the hall towards Harry’s office, he catches a fragment of a conversation.

“I’m afraid that would be rather inappropriate,” Harry says in a familiar annoyed tone.

“It’s not like I’m angling for a promotion, Harry,” says the other.

“Please don’t call me that, Galahad.”

“Be honest. When was the last time you went out with anyone besides Merlin?”

Merlin scowls at the boy’s persistence. He’s become a cocky little shit after his swift appointment to knighthood; a byproduct of being the only talented recruit out of a rather uninspiring batch. He also seems to have taken a particular interest in Harry. This, of course, leaves Merlin sorely tempted to shoo the boy out of the room with his clipboard every time he starts in with that nonsense.

Harry’s long suffering sigh is enough to drive Merlin out of his lurking.

“Just one drink,” the new Galahad insists.

“Galahad!” Merlin barks as he strides into the room.

Both Harry and the boy startle and turn to Merlin. Though the brat has the audacity to actually glare at him.

“Not you, Harry. I meant the wee cum sprout here,” Merlin snips, and feels a burst of cruel joy as the boy sputters in indignation. “If you have nothing better to do than harass your boss, I’ll be happy to find something for you.”

Harry for his part is doing an admirable job of holding back any sniggering.

“That won’t be necessary,” Galahad grits out and takes Merlin’s presence as a sign to retreat. Just before the little tramp leaves, he adds, “Think about it, Harry.”

Merlin holds his tongue until Galahad’s steps fade out of earshot before he turns his glare on Harry.

“You need to stop being polite, and tell him to get off your dick.”

Harry chokes out a laugh at that. “Do the words ‘hostile work environment’ mean anything to you?”

“We’re spies,” Merlin huffs, and starts gathering a few of Harry’s things so they can leave. “It’s part of the job description.”

“He’s going to hate you, you know.”

“Good. My blackened soul feeds off the resentment of agents.”

“That’s because you’re a sadist. And besides, maybe I wouldn’t mind going out sometime if he wasn’t my subordinate,” Harry replies with a shrug.

“You don’t go out, Harry. You spent last weekend at home in your pajamas, drinking wine out of the bottle while watching  _Friends_. I know, I was there.”

“So you won’t be joining me for a few episodes this evening?”

“I’ve already placed our dinner order. Now hurry up, and we might have time to pick up some ice cream on the way,” Merlin orders.

It’s some hours later that they’re lazing about in Harry’s living room—Merlin sprawled across the sofa and Harry tucked up in his favorite chair contemplating the bottom of a pint of Ben & Jerry’s—that Merlin decides he’s had enough of Harry’s sulking. Merlin takes his duties as Harry’s best friend quite seriously, even if that involves surviving on junk food and watching terrible sitcoms. Sometimes, that also means being a dick.

“Eggsy’s still crazy about you, you know,” Merlin drawls, keeping his tone casual in hopes Harry won’t immediately clam up.

“That’s nice,” Harry mumbles, squinting as he scrapes the final dregs of ice cream onto his spoon. A moment later the words finally register. “Wait, what? How would you even know that?”

“We’re pen pals,” Merlin says with a shrug. “He asks about you in every letter.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He didn’t even know me for that long.”

“Not long enough to fall in love?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry snorts and tosses his empty pint aside.

“Then why are you such a mess?” Merlin asks, gesturing to the trashed living room with a sweep of his arm.

Harry purses his lips a little in annoyance. “Please Merlin, I’ve always been a mess.”

“You’ve always been a borderline alcoholic who lives off of takeout four nights a week,” Merlin says with a laugh. “What you  _haven’t_  been is a pining, mopey brat.”

“Perhaps I’m moping about my waistline. I blame the new desk job. It’s making me gain weight.”

“I think all that ice cream and wine you’re crying into is the culprit.”

“Now you’re just being rude,” Harry hisses, crossing his arms defensively.

“Fine,” Merlin relents, holding his hands up in surrender. The moment Harry starts to relax again Merlin adds, “Back to the matter at hand: You. Eggsy. Feelings.”

“Think we could fit a treadmill in my office?”

Merlin ignores Harry’s terrible attempt to change the subject. “You lived together while he was here. He could have stayed in my guest room, but you brought him home every night. You cooked for him when you barely even cook for yourself. And you nearly died for him. Seriously that counts for at least twenty dates.”

“Did you actually do the math for that, or is it an arbitrary number?”

“Seriously, Harry. What’s the problem?”

“Other than I have a life and a job, and he has a life and a  _very important_ job?” Harry retorts. “Oh, and he lives on an entirely different plane of existence.”

“You have days off sometimes. He seems keen enough to skip a meeting or two. Also, world traversal is a thing.”

“Oh yes, just a bit of casual interdimensional travel anytime we want to have a date night. No big deal,” Harry scoffs.

“I could play the overbearing father and tell him to have you back by eleven.”

“Do you enjoy making me miserable?”

“Not as much as you do apparently,” Merlin groans.

For a moment Harry looks like he would actually punch him if he were in range. Instead, the man heaves a sigh and slumps back into his chair, giving the empty ice cream container nearby a forlorn look.

“I’m just being realistic,” he says finally.

Merlin snorts at that pitiful explanation. “Realism got thrown out the window when you picked up a transforming puppy. You’re just making excuses.”

“This is the King of Fae we’re talking about, Merlin.”

“Is this you pulling that ‘I am not worthy’ shite?”

“I’m not like you. I’m not magical or immortal. I’m an over the hill bachelor. That’s hardly trophy husband material,” Harry insists, and Merlin has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Well, Eggsy seems to think your great: mundanity, wrinkles, and all. Pretty sure his opinion is the one that actually matters.”

“Let’s face it, I’m not even a proper spy anymore, and it’s driving me ‘round the bend,” Harry admits with deep resignation. “If I spend the next twenty-some years of my life as nothing more than ‘that guy’s husband’, I’ll chew my own face off in sheer boredom.”

“You think Eggsy won’t shove half of his work onto you the first chance he gets?” Merlin cackles in disbelief. “Did you actually bother discussing any of this with him before you ran off with your tail between your legs?”

“Honestly, I didn’t even think of half of this until I got home. That doesn’t make it any less valid though.”

“Fucking hell, Harry.”

“Give it a rest, Merlin,” Harry says as he turns his attention back to the television. “If nothing else, I’m sparing Eggsy watching me grow old and die.”

“You melodramatic twat.”

“Nosy wanker.”

Merlin thinks that this time, perhaps a simple letter to Eggsy won’t do. It would just be lines of ‘AAAAAAAH’ followed with ‘please come pick up your not-boyfriend before I kill him’.

It takes a few days before Merlin can make the arrangements for the time off and transportation, but he eventually arrives in the magical world later that week on a rather lovely afternoon. He’s pleased to see much of the city and palace has already been reconstructed due to the expediency of magic. Of course, without any chaos to distract them, the denizens of this world take much greater note of Merlin’s presence this time around. For the most part, he gets a few curious looks, though some seem more distrusting. He can hardly blame them as it was only a few months ago that a wizard tried to destroy the entire bloody world.

“State your business,” one of the guards says when Merlin arrives outside of the palace entrance.

“An audience with Oberon,” Merlin replies evenly.

“Your name?”

“Merlin.”

The guard gives him a suspicious look, but Merlin remains undeterred.

“Wait with the others,” the guard says. He gestures to one of his fellows and mumbles something to the man. The second guard nods and proceeds to the audience chamber, undoubtedly to alert someone that he’s here.

There are a handful of people seated on benches or standing around waiting for their chance to be seen. Merlin doubts many of them will actually get their audience, and even fewer will come back to try again. Such is the way of politics. Unless they are late arrivals like himself, their concerns ranked the lowest priority. A few fae sneer in his direction, either unknowing or uncaring of who he is as he leans against the wall, waiting for his summons.

It’s nearly an hour before he hears a familiar set of footsteps approach, and Roxy enters the room.

“Merlin,” Roxy says, her tone formal in front of their audience, but her eyes warm. “He will see you now.”

As Roxy leads the way, Merlin doesn’t miss the contemptuous stares that follow him. There’s a small, petty part of him that revels in the fact that he can waltz right into the palace and (politely) demand to see Oberon, and not only is it granted, but he’s moved to the front of the line.

When he and Roxy enter the audience chamber, Merlin notes that almost nothing about it has changed since he left. Although, now the council members, seated in a semicircle on either side of the throne, are mostly new faces. Not a single member of the Hesketh house is to be seen, he notes absently. Eggsy hadn’t mentioned anything in his letters about changes to the council, with good reason, but it’s safe to assume he and Roxy have begun salting the earth of any house that aided Valentine’s machinations.

Roxy leaves Merlin standing a respectable distance away, and resumes her place behind Eggsy’s shoulder. Merlin’s stomach lurches a bit when he finally takes note of Eggsy seated on the throne.

Eggsy is a sight to behold in dark navy and silver, wearing a crown of thin silver branches wrapped around crystalline spires. He looks so much like Lee it’s almost terrifying—all unspoken authority and power, and it’s everything Merlin had expected he would become.

Still, something remains amiss, though Merlin can’t quite put his finger on it.

Roxy clears her throat, jarring him out of his thoughts.

“Oberon,” Merlin says with a customary bow. The title feels awkward on his lips, and his motions out of practice. “You honor me with this audience.”

“It is an honor to receive you,” Eggsy replies in kind, and the lad’s formal tone grates on Merlin. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“A favor for a favor, you said,” Merlin announces. “I’ve come to collect.”

Merlin doesn’t miss a chorus of surprised noises around them.

“Straight to the point. I can appreciate that,” Eggsy says with a nod. “What would you request?”

“I request nothing for myself. This is for Harry,” Merlin explains, the words nearly tripping off his tongue with the effort to keep his speech formal.

Eggsy’s eyes widen a fraction at that, but otherwise he shows no outward display of emotion in front of his council. “And how fares my beloved?”

Merlin nearly chokes at that, and there’s a rustle of discomfort through the room. Merlin didn’t expect that Eggsy would make the particulars of his association with Harry known, but apparently he had, and to some resistance it seems.

Eggsy’s increasingly annoyed gaze reminds Merlin that he should probably speak.

“Physically, he’s fine,” Merlin assures him. “However, I would ask that you see him.”

“Your favor is that I see Harry?”

“There is more to it, but yes. Do me this favor and your debt is paid.”

“Enough,” Eggsy says, and waves a dismissive hand to his council. “We will speak of this privately.”

Eggsy watches impassively as the councilors file out of the room. Once they’re alone, Eggsy turns a sharp glare on Merlin.

“Walk with me,” Eggsy orders as he gets up and heads towards a door unused by the others.

Merlin holds back a biting retort, and follows Eggsy. He knows that he’s playing dirty, formally asking such a favor in front of an audience to ensure Eggsy can’t worm his way out of it. Roxy trails after both of them at some distance, though she halts at the doorway when Eggsy leads Merlin into the gardens.

Eggsy snatches the crown from his head and runs his claws through his hair, and Merlin is once again struck by that strange dissonance of reconciling his friend’s son with the young man before him. It takes a moment for Merlin to finally pin down one thing that has changed. He hadn’t noticed at first, but where once Eggsy would have been draped in opulent fabrics in the bright colors typical among the youth, he now favored a more austere palette. In fact, if Merlin recalls correctly, it was similar the last time he’d seen him. He may not share the same culture, but he’s spent enough time within the court to pick up on certain social cues.

“You dress like a married man now,” Merlin observes.

Eggsy freezes in place for a moment, staring wide eyed back at Merlin.

“True love’s kiss,” Eggsy finally replies with a shrug. “I  _am_  a married man now, in all but formality.”

“I didn’t realize…”

“Certain magic leaves a lasting mark. It doesn’t matter,” Eggsy sighs, and his posture shifts a little—somewhere between Oberon and Eggsy, Merlin surmises.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it does,” Merlin spits, unwilling to let Eggsy brush something like this off. “Shouldn’t Harry know?”

“Why?” Eggsy asks, his tone lacking any real challenge though.

“Besides the fact that he’s still pining away for you? And this is actually important information?”

Eggsy seems rather unimpressed by Merlin’s rancor, and sets his crown aside before sprawling across one of the nearby benches. For a minute, Merlin wonders if Eggsy is going to try to ignore him until he goes away. It’s only then that he notices how drained Eggsy actually looks, both physically and mentally. 

“We both know he’s the noble sort at heart. If I mention it to him, he’ll return to me,” Eggsy says after a while. “I won’t pressure him into living by my side in misery for the rest of his life.”

“It would hardly be misery,” Merlin scoffs. “He loves you too, you know. That’s how the ‘true love’ shite works.”

“The matter is resolved Merlin,” Eggsy says, his demeanor turning icy even as he leans back to into the sunshine. “Harry wanted to return to his human life, and I am honoring that wish. I will love him until the day he dies, and then I will mourn, and then I will move on.”

“Ugh. That just sounds depressing.”

“It’s what’s expected of me.”

“Well, luckily for you, I’m saving you about thirty years of agony,” Merlin huffs and gives Eggsy his sternest glare—one that he’d perfected when Eggsy was still a child getting into his things. “You might be honoring Harry’s wishes, but let’s be honest, that man does  _not_  do what is healthiest for him. He stuffed his dog, and kept it as a bizarre memento.”

Eggsy snorts at that, lips curving into a fond smile, and Merlin knows the lad is completely gone for Harry if he finds  _that_  endearing.

“Harry deserves to know how you feel,” Merlin continues. “In absolute honesty! None of this noble sacrifice nonsense or hiding behind your position. You’re already in love, now you just have to seduce him or something.”

“You do realize that seems a bit manipulative?” Eggsy replies.

“Then find a way to make it less so. I don’t care. Harry is miserable, and while that makes him wonderful at his job, it makes him a lousy friend. You owe me.”

“You’re sure you want to use your favor for this?” Eggsy asks as he sits a little straighter, looking up at Merlin once again. “Think about it, Merlin. You’ve been searching for Arthur for most of your life. You could ask me to pay the price of knowledge for you.”

Merlin’s throat goes dry at the thought. After hundreds of years of searching and waiting, he could finally have the answer. A way to break this cycle and finally rest. He’d be lying if he said the offer wasn’t tempting, but Merlin brushes the thought away. The answer could be even worse than the endless wait.

“As you said, I’ve been searching all this time. A little longer won’t kill me,” Merlin says finally, and gives Eggsy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You and Harry are friends I can do something for now.”

Eggsy sighs and runs a hand through his hair again. “Alright. So that’s your favor then? Tell Harry how I feel?”

Merlin pauses for a moment and considers his answer.

“I ask that you see Harry again, in person, and find a means to convince him of the sincerity of your feelings for him.”

“Damn,” Eggsy huffs with a laugh. “You would be careful with your words.”

“If I wasn’t, you would just drop a note saying ‘I love you’ and run away.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: THE LAST PART! A big thank you to darcyfirth on tumblr for the prompt that started it all. Also, thanks to everyone who has been so patient and supportive while following this. I hope you’ve enjoyed this weird tale.

“Who the hell made these so fuckin’ tall?” Eggsy curses under his breath as his fingers scrabble over the edge of a book. He bounces once or twice on his toes, and hops in place trying to grab it, but to no avail.

“And just what are you up to?” Roxy asks.

Eggsy squeaks and flails for a moment, trying to keep himself from crashing into the shelves. He squints over his shoulder, barely able to make out Roxy’s form in the darkened library.

“What are  _you_  doing here?” He fires back with all the petulance of a toddler as he tries once again to reach his book.

Roxy snorts under her breath and crowds up behind him, effectively trapping Eggsy as she plucks the book from the shelf with ease.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you skulking around the library every night, Eggsy,” she says as she holds the book just out of his reach. “You can’t hide things from me.”

Eggsy swats at the book a few more times before relenting. “Alright. What would you say if I told you I was gonna do somethin’ not-technically-but-probably-should-be illegal, and potentially deadly?”

“Only one potentially deadly thing? I’d say it sounds like you got a late start.”

“Am I really that bad?”

The glare Roxy gives in response speaks volumes on the subject.

“Right. Don’t answer that,” Eggsy chuckles nervously, opting to redirect her ire. “This particular idiocy is for Harry.”

“Well in that case, make sure whatever you do won’t hurt Harry in the process. I’m rather fond of him when he’s not breaking your heart,” Roxy says as she hands over the book.

Eggsy snatches it away and scurries back to a nearby table covered in a mountain of other open tomes. Roxy follows at a more sedate pace and lights a few lamps on the way. Unlike Eggsy, she isn’t willing to scuttle about in the dark like some sort of mole. When she reaches the table, she scans a few of the titles and diagrams laying about, though she really can’t make heads or tails of some of them.

“Worthless,” Eggsy says with a disgusted noise a few minutes later, and shoves away his latest prize. “All of ‘em. It’s all either crap, or too dependent on fae physiology or magic. It’s like no one ever thought about bringin’ humans into the mix.”

“Well, these are generally written by dusty old racists,” Roxy replies as she takes the book from Eggsy and glances it over. It looks like an alchemy text; mostly junk unless Eggsy wants some really shitty gold.

“Yeah, don’t think I’m not workin’ on that. For years, no one wanted to admit that  _maybe_  escaped magical creatures runnin’ amok in the human world was our problem to sort out. Now, with the whole Valentine mess it’s twice as bad, and they want to say humans brought it on themselves.”

“I know Eggsy. I’m there with you.”

“Sorry, I’m just annoyed right now,” Eggsy grumbles, and pushes away some of his own sloppy notes. “I think I need an expert on this kind of thing.”

“I didn’t realize highly inadvisable, dangerous magic had ‘experts’.”

Eggsy shrugs at that. He’s only ever met one person crazy enough to attempt something like this. “I know a guy who can do some pretty amazin’ things with a suit of armor.”

“Eggsy no,” Roxy groans.

Eggsy gives her his most charming smile in return.

It takes Eggsy nearly two weeks to track down Anthony, flighty fuck that he is. Luckily, despite how often he moves around, the man tends to stand out. Wizards aren’t the most common creatures in this world, after all—wizards who specialize in smithing even less so. Apparently, Anthony moved to the outskirts of a swamp recently, which is just fucking spectacular. Eggsy curses the wilderness, noisy intrusive toads, and the oppressive humidity as JB stomps his way through the muck. Why did eccentrics always have to hide out in the middle of nowhere? He bats a few low hanging branches out of his way and considers burning the whole place down. So far, Eggsy hasn’t seen so much as a glimpse of the illusion that will be hiding Anthony’s temporary residence.

JB whistles in alarm as his foot lands in a particularly squishy patch of grime, and the dragon scrambles to secure his footing on the slippery grass and muck. His digging claws only make it worse though, and he slides down into a ravine with a loud squawk while Eggsy clings to his back. At the base of the ravine, the surrounding swamp flickers from view, and Eggsy can finally breathe as a fresh breeze rustles the dry grass at the edge of a clear pond. JB marvels at the change in scenery, and Eggsy glances behind them. The swamp is still visible on the other side of a strange, writhing barrier unlike any he’s ever seen. It’s not Anthony’s work, that much is obvious. It’s most likely that of a nature spirit, which explains what a smith would be doing in such an otherwise inhospitable place.

“Nice of you to drop in,” Anthony huffs as he taps at a hunk of metal, testing its strength.

“Puns, really?” Eggsy replies as he slides down from JB’s back.

Anthony sets his work aside and stands to clasp Eggsy’s arm in greeting.

“I work with what I’m given,” Anthony says. “Good to see my armor in the right number of pieces.”

“Nice to see you as well, Anthony,” Eggsy bites sarcastically.

“So, what are you doing here? Don’t usually get a lot of return customers on work like yours.”

“I’m looking to defy nature. Sound like something you’d be interested in?”

Anthony’s answer is to invite Eggsy into his home for some truly awful tea and details. Eggsy starts to doubt the efficacy of his plans after he explains his research and the limitations thereof. Anthony looks like his mind is well and truly blown, which isn’t necessarily promising from a man versed in more heavily discouraged magic.

“Theoretically, yeah, it’s possible,” Anthony says as he absently scratches at his beard.

“It is?” Eggsy asks, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

“Sure,” Anthony assures him and glances at the papers next to them. He scratches out a few of his calculations before adding new ones. “I mean, it’s the same principle.”

“Could you teach me?”

“You already know it. It was part of the basic foundation of your armor. The good news is you’re not applying it to blood, and will have a single larger focal point instead of interlinking pieces. Also, you don’t have to deal with the whole summoning nonsense.”

Eggsy knows it could hardly be that easy. “You’re sure it would work?”

“I’m not sure of anything until I’ve done it, but that’s on you, kid.”

Eggsy scoffs at the ‘kid’ comment. Anthony’s young enough to be one of Eggsy’s children, if he had any, but he shrugs it off as a human quirk.

“Just make sure you’re willing to pay the price,” Anthony warns him, looking a little pale as he averts his gaze. “That armor nearly killed you. What are you willing to give this guy?”

Eggsy doesn’t need to be reminded of the armor’s creation. There was no way to forget blood and magic being pulled from every inch of your body. At least he knew what he was getting into beforehand, unlike Harry who blindly leapt in front of spells meant to flay you alive.

“Anything,” he says without hesitation.

Anthony snorts in obvious disbelief. “Well, let me know how it works out for you. Or don’t, assuming you end up dead.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy grumbles before he walks out, not eager to hear more of Anthony’s warnings about his potential demise. He calls JB over with a whistle, and hears the door open behind him as Anthony follows him outside.

“Hey, don’t I get something for my advice?” Anthony snaps.

“Your advice was that I already know this shit. Not helpful.”

“And I could have just told you you’re crazy,” Anthony says as he scrubs a hand through his hair and eyes up JB. “How about a dragon scale? Just a tiny one?”

Eggsy looks from JB back to Anthony in consideration. He proceeds to tap JB’s lips, and the dragon obediently opens his mouth.

“Tell you what,” Eggsy says as he rubs a finger of his gauntlet over JB’s tongue. “I have something more useful than scales.”

He holds his hand out for Anthony’s examination, and the man’s eyes widen in realization.

“Prove your theory for one day, and I’ll give you an entire vial,” Eggsy offers.

“Deal.”

It’s after some weeks of study and reflection, in between actual work, that Eggsy finds himself staring skeptically at the collar that’s been locked away in his dresser for months. He brushes his fingers along the leather band, and flicks the tag with his thumb, watching as the light flickers over Harry’s name. In theory, it  _should_  work as a focus. The question is where it will lead him. It’s been in his room longer than anywhere else. Merlin is the one that created it. Harry is the one he associates it with most, for obvious reasons.

Only one way to find out, he supposes.

He takes a steadying breath and reminds himself that the worst case scenario is he crashes into his dresser.

He draws his attention and magic to the collar in his hand. The familiar light of the space between world flickers to life before him, which is a good sign at least. He steps into the void, ready for whatever may happen, and breathes a sigh of relief a few minutes later when he arrives in Harry’s room.

The house is dark and quiet, even as he strains to hear anything.

“Harry?” Eggsy calls, but receives no answer.

He silently pads through the house, turning on a light here or there as he looks over each room. Harry’s office is immaculate as ever, but the living room looks… lived-in which is a surprise. Perhaps a byproduct of Harry actually being home more often than not since the whole promotion thing. A glance at the clock on the stove confirms that Harry should already be home, assuming Harry followed a similar schedule to Merlin.

“Of course he’s late,” Eggsy mutters to himself and ventures back upstairs to Harry’s room. Nothing in the room seems to have changed, though Eggsy doesn’t bother to rummage through the man’s things to check. He supposes could always come back later, but it would be a waste of energy to come back in an hour or so in hopes that Harry’s home. And Merlin would be livid if Eggsy skipped off for a few more weeks given the wizard’s continuous nagging that he get a move on. Eggsy resigns himself to waiting, and flops on Harry’s bed. He snags one of Harry’s pillows, and curls around it, relishing the familiar comforting smell.

A startled shout jars Eggsy awake some time later, and it takes him a moment to remember where he is.

“Eggsy?” Harry sputters, and Eggsy scrambles off the bed and tries to sort the mess his hair has become.

“Hey Harry,” he replies with a grin that only seems to make Harry more alarmed.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks.

Eggsy glances around, looking for whatever Harry sees, but a moment later Harry is startlingly close and tilts Eggsy’s head to the side.

“I’m confused?” Eggsy replies and swats Harry’s hands away.

“I just—Your ears and all. And you’re here.”

Realization dawns on Eggsy and he lets his human glamour melt away, and Harry heaves a relieved sigh.

“Sorry. I didn’t exactly know where I’d end up, so I took some precautions,” Eggsy explains. “I’m still magical and all.”

“Well, glad to hear it. Now, do you mind telling me what you’re doing lurking in my bedroom late at night?”

“Okay, I honestly didn’t consider how creepy this would be.”

“Little bit…” Harry says as he gives Eggsy a suspicious glare.

“I just y’know popped by to see you, but you were out, and your bed is really comfy, and…” Eggsy babbles, attempting to seem a little bit less like a psycho. “I was seduced.”

“You’re not becoming some creepy stalker, are you?”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.”

“Oh, good.”

“What time is it anyway?”

“It’s a bit after 10pm.”

“What?” Eggsy gawps at him. “Don’t you have like normal office hours?”

“I’ve been working late,” Harry replies after he finally seems to decide Eggsy’s not a threat. Eggsy watches in mild fascination as Harry strips off his jacket and shoulder holster, placing them carefully in his wardrobe and on the dresser, respectively. Next are the cufflinks, ring and tie, and it’s a bit like watching Harry remove pieces of armor.

Eggsy pointedly looks away when Harry starts unbuttoning his shirt, after he gets a glimpse of Harry’s chest. It wouldn’t do for him to get sidetracked by a bit of skin and forget why he’s here in the first place.

“So… How was your day?” Eggsy asks, tuning out the rustling of fabric. Small talk is good. No need to broach the important topics while Harry’s getting naked only a few feet away.

“Eventful...” Harry says after a pause.

“Oh?”

“I may have stapled an agent’s tie to his chest today.”

“What?” Eggsy laughs, and hazards a glance at Harry, before he remembers he’s not supposed to be staring.

“Not to his sternum or anything. I had the decency to hit the meaty bits, but yes,” Harry says with an unimpressed air as he digs a pair of trackies and a t-shirt out of his dresser. “In my defense, he’s the one who decided to put his hands in rather inappropriate places.”

Eggsy makes a note to warn Merlin that one of his agents might be lacking a pair of hands soon.

“Well, good,” Eggsy says lamely. There’s not much else he can say given their current non-relationship.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

Eggsy flinches a little at that. Of course Harry wouldn’t let him have even ten minutes before demanding he spill his guts. Best to get it over with quickly.

“Merlin sent me.”

“Of course he did,” Harry says, sounding defeated.

“Well, I hadn’t…” Eggsy pauses, and glances up at Harry, who is finally dressed again. His heart aches a little at Harry’s defensive posture, as though he expects Eggsy to hurt him somehow. “Okay, this is gonna sound really bad, but you have to let me finish, alright?”

“I suppose.”

“I never intended to see you again,” Eggsy admits.

Harry opens his mouth, undoubtedly ready to tell Eggsy to fuck off.

“I told you it sounds bad!” Eggsy yelps and holds up his hands. “It’s not what you think though.”

“Enlighten me then,” Harry growls.

Eggsy swallows the lump of fear in his throat. “You made it clear you wanted this life, and I knew I could never see you again without trying to convince you to leave it. I’m selfish like that, Harry.”

Whatever defensive anger Harry felt seems to leave him in a rush, and Eggsy can see the tension melting out of his shoulders.

“I love you.”

“What?” Eggsy chokes at the unexpected admission.

“I love you,” Harry repeats, drawing closer until Eggsy is backed up to the edge of the bed. “I’ve missed you, and I’ve been absolutely miserable without you. I know I have no right to since I’m the one who left you, but it’s true.”

“Harry...” Eggsy says, growing distracted as Harry crowds into his space.

“I’ve been trying to put my affairs in order, with Kingsman and all. It’s not quite ready, but I’ve only decided it within the past few months.”

“You don’t have to do all that.”

“I do if I’m going to leave with you,” Harry says as he brushes a hand along Eggsy’s jaw. “I can’t just hand off a mess to my successor.”

“You really mean that?” Eggsy asks, his heart hammering in his chest at Harry’s words. “You’d come home with me. To stay?”

“Yes, I really do.”

Eggsy’s next few words dissolve against Harry’s lips. Harry’s kiss is soft and sweet, and fills him with that same warmth he remembers. He gently slides his claws through Harry’s hair and teases the man’s lips with the slightest scrape of fangs, earning a shudder in return. Harry pushes forward a little, urging Eggsy back towards the bed, and makes a small almost whimpering sound as Eggsy pulls away.

Eggsy shakes his head, unwilling to let Harry sabotage all of his careful planning, and pushes Harry back a step with a hand to his chest.

“I can’t ask you to do that, Harry,” Eggsy says, ignoring Harry’s pleading look. “I don’t believe for a moment you can give this life up that easily.”

“First you want me to stay, and I’m all caught up in being human. Now I’m finally ready to give all of this up, and you’re telling me no?” Harry asks, regarding Eggsy with a dubious glare.

“I am. You planned your whole life out here in this world. I’m letting you live that life.”

“I’d rather spend what time I have left with you.”

“I won’t accept just a few years with you, I want a lifetime,” Eggsy says, taking Harry’s hands in his own.

“Eggsy don’t be ridiculous,” Harry scoffs.

“I’ll give you twenty years.”

“I don’t know if you understand how human lifespans work, Eggsy. I’ll be falling apart by then.”

“No. I said ‘I’ll give you twenty years’. Twenty years of  _my_  life, Harry,” Eggsy says with a knowing smile as Harry’s eyes go wide in realization. “Twenty years for you to live this life; to leave a legacy to whomever. And in that time, we’ll find a way to make this work between us, so we ain’t rushin’ into it blind. Who knows? I might even figure out how to romance you properly by then.”

“You’re doing well so far,” Harry croaks.

“I try. I want you to know this is a gift, Harry, not a contract,” Eggsy continues, hoping to convey his sincerity. “If for whatever reason you want out, then we go our separate ways. You won’t be bound to me.”

“And if things do work out?”

“Well, then I’ve had twenty years to figure out how to give you half of my life without killing one of us.”

“See? I was hoping for a wedding, or at least cake,” Harry says with an exasperated, but fond sigh. “Just sucked the romance right out of it.”

“I told you I’d need to work on that.”

“Prioritize the not dying thing first, thanks.”

“I can multitask.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“You still haven’t said yes, you know,” Eggsy reminds Harry, swinging their linked hands side to side, betraying his nerves.

“Ah. Yes, sign me up for a couple decades of near-immortality while I’m still beautiful,” Harry says, with a haughty air that Eggsy knows better than to take seriously.

“Gladly,” Eggsy says, though he hesitates for a moment as he lets Harry go and settles himself on the bed, some distance from the edge.

He motions Harry forth, and the man doesn’t hesitate as he climbs onto the mattress and settles onto Eggsy’s lap. Eggsy chokes back a strangled noise at having Harry so close when he actually needs to concentrate. It doesn’t go completely unnoticed though, and Harry looks immensely pleased with himself.

“This might hurt a bit,” Eggsy murmurs, trying to focus his attention on the task at hand.

“I’m sure I can manage,” Harry says.

Eggsy nods and closes his eyes as he slides a hand under Harry’s shirt, and settles his palm over Harry’s heart. He draws his focus inward, coaxing the very depths of his magic up and outward, prodding it along as necessary with only one goal in mind. Despite his research, and having seen it in practice, there’s no real way to prepare for willing one’s very being to more or less turn itself inside out. There’s hesitation at first, as his magic swirls about within his body trying to understand. Then he feels a sharp tugging sensation as the first wisps of magic pierce his skin, and the faint gasp from Harry suggests they’ve taken hold. Soon, his entire hand feels like there’s fishhooks pulling at it, and his body and magic begin to rebel, sending sparking pain shooting down his arm and through chest in an effort to make him stop. Eggsy takes a shuddering breath, catching Harry’s scent, and reminds himself what’s at stake. The pain turns from small jolts like electric shocks, to a constant rolling boil within his skin, and Eggsy bites at his lip to ground himself and stifle a whimper.

Eggsy absently notices Harry’s hand caressing his cheek, and Harry says something he can’t quite make out as Eggsy pushes his magic a little further and cries out at the resulting pain. A moment later, Harry’s lips are coaxing his own open. He can faintly taste the coppery tint of blood, and hopes it’s his and not Harry’s. Eggsy’s thoughts go fuzzy as Harry does something positively filthy with his tongue, and Eggsy gasps as his magic gives one last revolt, before it finally rushes through him like a wave. The arcs of pain gradually fade into a warm and pleasant tingling, and Eggsy can’t help but moan into Harry’s mouth. Harry growls back and pulls Eggsy a bit closer. Where once the resistance was like trying to break down a wall with his bare hands, now he could feel himself entwining with Harry in a way he hadn’t imagined possible. The effect isn’t lost on Harry either as the man unconsciously rocks his hips forward in Eggsy’s lap. As much as Eggsy would love to give himself over to the feeling of Harry accepting him so intimately into the very fibre of his being, that way lies a swift death. Eggsy tears himself away from Harry a few seconds later, gasping for breath as he severs the last tendrils of magic still desperately clinging to Harry.

“You’re doing that glowing thing again,” Harry purrs some time later as he brushes a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Though  _much_  brighter this time.”

When Eggsy finally musters the will to open his eyes, he can see the bright glow of his own skin reflected in Harry’s predatory gaze. Harry shifts a bit in his lap, and Eggsy feels himself flush a little brighter at the motion.

“Is that what it is?” Harry laughs.

“Shut up!” Eggsy huffs and buries his face against Harry’s neck.

“Well, now I’m going to do it just to embarrass you. You realize that.”

* * *

 

Epilogue

Anyone that wants to wax poetic about wedding nights can fuck right off as far as Harry’s concerned. After the week long circus of feasts, parties, and political nonsense, he is content to remain in the bath until he stops feeling like vaguely human-shaped pudding. Eggsy seems much of the same mind as he pulls Harry a little closer and relaxes in the warm water.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be ‘Titania’ of all things,” Harry grumbles as he sinks down a little further and leans his head back against Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy barely even stirs as he answers. “I told you Harry, they’re titles, not actual names.”

“Yes, well that doesn’t stop Merlin from making ‘Queen of the Fairies’ jokes.”

“You have to admit, it’s pretty funny,” Eggsy snickers as he presses a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“I’ll admit no such thing,” Harry huffs and glares at the mosaic on the opposite wall. Harry often claims that Eggsy’s private bath ranks among the top five reasons he agreed to marry him—their twenty plus year love affair not withstanding. The fact that his husband can tap the side of the massive tub and instantly heat the water is a nice benefit as well.

“I’ve been thinking,” Harry says eventually after a long silence.

“Hmmm?”

“You offered Merlin a favor for the whole corgi thing. He didn’t even manage to fix it. That was all me.”

“A bit late to redact that favor, unless you want a divorce,” Eggsy teases, and holds Harry a little tighter.

“That sounds like work. Still, I think I deserve a reward.”

“What? I don’t count?”

“I already have you. You can’t reward me with something that’s already mine.”

“Possessive. I like that,” Eggsy purrs as he runs his hand up Harry’s chest. “What did you have in mind though?”

Harry holds his hands out a safe distance away, cupping his palms together as he coaxes a small, bright blue flame to life between them. He glances over his shoulder to Eggsy who stares at the dancing flame in wonder.

“Teach me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a break from my usual tradition, I WILL be responding to comments on this chapter now that this fic is over.


	26. Bonus Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent, fluffy bonus epilogue to wrap up one thing people kept asking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this fic was finished, but I LIED! LAST PART FOR REAL THIS TIME! This is just… self-indulgent fluff, and wrapping up a storyline that I didn’t think people cared about. (Apparently, you do.)
> 
> Unbeta'd and what not.

If there’s one thing Eggsy hates about being Oberon, it’s that he doesn’t get a lot of time off. There is always a courtly dispute to resolve, something to prepare his kingdom for, armed conflicts to stem, and precious little time in between to share with his family. Harry often picks up the slack where he can, but Eggsy can’t help but feel like he’s falling short. He managed to squeeze in a few hours with them this week during the crucial moments—the palace could come crashing down around their ears and Eggsy still wouldn’t miss the birth of one of the children—but otherwise he has been locked away with the council, or in his study.

So, it’s much to his delight when Harry arrives in his study a few days after the birth of their youngest with the baby snuggled safely in his arms. Eggsy uses the opportunity to take a break from the treaties he’s been looking over all day, and abandons his work.

“Well, look who came to see me,” Eggsy coos as he scoops the infant out of Harry’s arms, and then glances back at his husband with a smile. “You’re alright too, I guess.”

“I suppose ‘alright’ is a step up from what Roxy’s been calling me,” Harry chuckles, and Eggsy favors him with a kiss on the cheek, mindful of the baby between them.

“How’s she holding up?”

“Fine, she just needed a break,” Harry sighs as he slumps onto the sofa. “Seems he’s a bit more of a challenge than the others.”

“Of course he is. Just like his father,” Eggsy huffs with amusement as he settles next to Harry, still staring adoringly at the child in his arms.

“I still can’t believe she agreed to your suggestion.”

“Harrison is a perfectly acceptable name.”

“It’s a bit literal.”

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t gonna leave everyone thinkin’ I didn’t know he’s not mine,” Eggsy snorts in derision.

Harry, Eggsy and Roxy were always completely transparent with each other about their unique relationship. Even if they weren’t, it’s not like he could miss the signs; halfling pregnancies are known to be trying as the babies don’t draw on magic the way fae do. Some people just couldn’t understand the blessing of his two favorite people having a child together—especially considering Harry never expected to have children of his own. Eggsy fully intends to be an insufferable peacock for weeks, just as he had for his own three before.

“Technically, he already had a name,” Harry ventures.

“Harrison suits him better,” Eggsy insists, looking from the little boy in his arms to Harry, noticing the little similarities, and falling in love all over again.

“Eggsy…”

“Well it’s not like either of us were actually gonna go with ‘Arthur’,” Eggsy says with a defensive huff. “Only twats have that name.”

“You know it’s not the name that matters, right?” Harry asks as he pulls Eggsy a little closer to him, careful not to bother Harrison as he does so. “He’s still going to be the same person no matter what we named him.”

“Yeah, well destiny can suck it. I don’t care what some old crone said. For now, I just want him to be our son.”

“He’s going to remember eventually. Merlin too,” Harry says, already sounding resigned to his son’s fate.

“Give him at least until his centennial, Harry,” Eggsy pleads, his heart already aching for the fate of their newborn son. “He’s already going to grow up twice as fast as his siblings. I don’t want this hanging over his head too.”

Harry sighs and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “A hundred years of relative peace with our little family sounds perfect.”

Seldom did fae have more than one or two children at a time given the time they took to mature, and a child that could light rooms on fire at the slightest provocation needed minding. Still, it’s not like Eggsy and Roxy had planned for twins right out the gate when it came time for him to produce heirs. Then, there was the matter of Roxy needing one for her own house as well. And then, well, things happened and thus Harrison. Eggsy knows that as exhausting as it might be, none of them would change a thing.

“Not so little anymore,” Eggsy laughs. ”I think four is enough, yeah?”

“Technically three. Scarlet is Roxy’s, remember?”

“You still have scars from her teething, Harry. Don’t act like she’s not ours too.”

It’s some time later, long after the baby has fallen asleep, and Eggsy feels himself nodding off against Harry’s shoulder that Harry speaks.

“The children want a dog.”

Eggsy’s brain kicks over a few times before he finally glances up at Harry who looks rather unsettled as he delivers the news.

“Like what? A hell hound? Cerberus?” Eggsy asks.

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing like that.”

“Then why do you look so concerned?”

“They want a corgi.”

“Absolutely not,” Eggsy huffs.

“Eggsy, be reasonable,” Harry says.

There’s a pause as Eggsy considers just how this came about. “Which children?”

“Teddy and Wren asked, but—”

Eggsy rolls his eyes at that. Of course it was the twins—demons, the both of them. “How do they even know what a corgi is?”

“You’ll have to ask Roxy about that,” Harry replies, looking anywhere but at Eggsy.

“You already said yes, didn’t you?” Eggsy says, tilting Harry’s face to look at him, and giving Harry an accusing glare.

“In my defense, corgis are very cute.”

* * *

As Merlin approaches the palace courtyard, he can’t shake the feeling that he’s coming home—despite that he’s only there for a short visit. It helps that this patchwork family he’s become part of over the years is already there waiting for him. The twins are squabbling as they are wont to do, though Roxy is keeping a close eye on them. Teddy looks and acts more like Eggsy every time Merlin sees him, and he has no doubts the child will shape up to become every inch the king his father is. And although Wren might look more like her mother, her temperament is pure Eggsy, which leads to twice the mayhem.

Scarlet, meanwhile seems more interested in playing in the nearby flower beds. While she shares features of both her parents—with Eggsy’s coloring and nose, but Roxy’s face and build—Merlin can’t fathom where she got her quiet, studious nature from. Though it fills him with a sadistic sort of glee that the girl loves nature, much to her father’s annoyance.

Eggsy looks content for now though, observing Scarlet and holding Harry close, while Harry watches a curly haired toddler delightedly screech and roll around with a corgi of all things. The child is a bit big to be pure fae, the aging process not yet stalled by magic. And if that didn’t give it away, the half-pointed ears would.

“What’s this? I nip out for a bit and come back to even more adorable monsters?” Merlin calls.

“It’s been a few years Merlin,” Eggsy snips back, but there’s no heat in his words.

The children are quick to abandon their play, ready to pounce on Merlin at a moment’s notice in hopes of stories and presents, which honestly means he’s grown too much of a soft spot for the little devils. A stern glance from Harry and a warning of “manners” is enough to stop the children from bowling Merlin over. The young halfling, however, toddles towards him undeterred, with Harry following just a few steps behind. The child stares up at Merlin in wonder, undoubtedly not having met another human aside from Harry.

“Well, no need to tell me. I know exactly who this wee one is,” Merlin says as he scoops the child up in his arms.

The smile Harry gives him is calculated, and Merlin knows Harry’s trying to hide his distress.

“Oh do you?” Harry asks.

Merlin rolls his eyes at Harry’s concern. It’s not like he’s some purist who would judge his friend for having a half-fae child.

“I’d know that mop of curls anywhere,” Merlin teases as he brushes his fingers through the sprog’s hair. “You didn’t tell me you were planning to spawn, Harry.”

“Things happen,” Harry replies with a shrug.

“Apparently,” Merlin says, and squawks a moment later as a spark of pain jabs at his shoulder. He glares down at the offending creature who is gnawing at his coat. “Stop with the sharp teeth, child!”

Harry has the audacity to laugh at his misery, and Merlin fixes his friend with a reproachful look.

“Definitely yours,” he grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ [oggalahad](http://oggalahad.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Get Up With Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872367) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil)




End file.
